Follow Your Heart
by Sp0rtigirl
Summary: The journey the heart must take. Will Spencer and Ashley follow their hearts? A Spashley fic.
1. Chapter 1

This follows the Episode "Girls Guide to Dating Girls" except that they went back to Ashley's house instead of going straight to Spencer's house.

The words that are italic are thoughts. They sometimes might be in parentheses also.

----------------------------------------------------

Follow Your Heart Fan Fic by Sp0rtigirl

Spencer and Ashley arrive to Ashley's house from their day at the beach. Spencer is excited that she actually ditched school for the first time in her life. She got to hang out with Ashley and talked to her about her little problem.

Spencer: "I cant believe we…well I ditched school"

Ashley: "Spencer Carlin is turning into a rebel. And I love every minute of it."

Ashley smiles at Spencer. I new light seems to shine off Spencer. Now that she thinks she likes girls, there is hope for Ashley to maybe have a shot with Spencer. No matter how big or small that shot is, a shot is a shot and that just made Ashley happy inside to know there is a possibility and not just a fantasy.

Spencer returns the smile. She can't help but smile when Ashley smiles at her. Ashley's smile makes her heart melt, every time.

Spencer: "My mom is right about you. You are a bad influence on me!... And I can't say I hate it at all."

Ashley laughs.

Ashley: "I'm going take a shower. Want to join me?"

Ashley winks at Spencer. Ashley wasn't expecting a 'yes'. She just wanted to flirt, tease, and mess with Spencer. She is curious to know what reaction she will get from Spencer, sort of like slowly testing the water.

Spencer knows what Ashley is doing.

Spencer: "Yeah sure…not. I'll take my shower in your guest bathroom and you can take a shower in yours. I'm sure that is the way u will like it."

Ashley: "..of course." _not._

They both take a shower in their respectable bathrooms. Spencer is done before Ashley. Spencer walks back into Ashley's room in only a towel after she sees too much sand on her clothes. Spencer doesn't want to risk on making Ashley's bathroom and room a mess by the sand she decides to ask Ashley for some clothes.

Spencer: "Hey Ash, can I borrow some of your clothes."

Ashley: "Yeah sure help yourself," yells Ashley over the shower.

Spencer: "Thanks."

Spencer goes through Ashley's closet and finds a skirt and a shirt. It was the not only thing she found. Ashley's closet has everything. Spencer stood shocked in Ashley's closet. I was like a mini mall. Skirts, jeans, t-shirt, blouses, dresses, shoes, sandals, and boots all in Ashley's closet. In the middle of putting on her shirt, Ashley comes out of the bathroom wearing a towel.

Ashley: "Hello!"

Ashley throws her hands up and covers her face.

Ashley: "Jeez next time warn me. To think a day at the beach will give you a tan. Jeez I was wrong. I think I need to wear sunglasses when I'm around you. You almost blinded me."

The truth is Ashley needed to do or say something before she starts staring at Spencer. The last thing she needed is temptation to grab Spencer and kiss her senseless and let her hands roam around her body.

Spencer: "Ohhh shut up. I'm not that white. Am I?"

Spencer looks down at herself and try to decide if she really was too white. It never bothered her before but now she feels like she has to look good for Ashley's eyes if she was looking.

Ashley: "No I'm just kidding Spence."

Ashley goes behind Spencer and helps her push the shirt down. Ashley can feel Spencer's curves under her hands. The brunette stops at Spencer's waist and starts staring at Spencer's neck, wishing she could kiss it. It looked so inviting. Oh what Ashley would give to be able to do that.

Spencer notices Ashley's pause.

Spencer: "Ashley?"

Ashley wakes up from her daydream and recovers.

Ashley: "Oh sorry. I thought I saw a hole in the shirt...False alarm."

Spencer turns around and faces Ashley.

Spencer: "Thanks for lending me your clothes."

Ashley checks out Spencer in her clothes. Of course trying not to get carried away but it was kind of hard.

Ashley: "No problem. You look really cute in my clothes." _more like beautiful._

Ashley grabs some clothes and goes into her bathroom and keeps the door slightly open. Spencer walks over to Ashley's bed and decides to lie down and try not look at the bathroom door. But Spencer couldn't help it. She peers through the little opening and sees Ashley putting on her shirt.

_Wow. She is…wow. Wait what am I thinking? She is just my friend. Just my friend. Just my friend._

Spencer keeps staring at Ashley getting dress. Ashley feels like someone is looking at her and she glances up at the mirror and sees Spencer looking at her. They make eye contact and Spencer looks away. Ashley couldn't help but smile and shake her head.

_Spencer is too cute, I swear._

Ashley comes out of her bathroom and sits on her bed. Spencer sits up and moves to sit right next to Ashley. Ashley smiles and couldn't help but look at Spencer's lips for a couple of seconds. Spencer looks up and blue eyes meet brown.

Spencer: "Today was fun, Ash, definitely an above average day."

Ashley: "Totally." _I can think of something that can make it even better.._

Spencer: "About what I said at the beach"

Ashley: "About you think you like girls."

Ashley smiles and tries to make Spencer feel comfortable.

Spencer: "Yeah…umm.. I don't know what I was thinking. It must have been the heat or something." _that was a total lie. I know what I was thinking, but I don't know if I can do this._

Ashley: "Oh. Yeah. Must have been the heat for sure." _What? I was sure she wasn't pulling my chain._

Spencer looks away and Ashley's smile fades. Something was up. Ashley couldn't just let her shot be taken away so quickly. She had to do something. Something. Anything.

Ashley: "I'm sorry but I have to do this."

Ashley puts her hand on Spencer's face to make her face her direction and leans in.

Spencer did not pull away. Truth be told the thought of pulling away was the farthest thing from Spencer's mind. Actually nothing was going through there. Ashley's move, completely shocked her to any rational thinking. They kiss and Spencer kisses back. Suddenly Spencer's cell phone vibrates. Spencer pulls away and looks at her phone. The caller: Glen. Spencer gets up and walks out of the room and answers it.

Spencer: "Hello?"

Glen: "Where the heck are you?"

Spencer: "uhmmm" _busted_ "uhmm I'm not at school."

Glen: "Then where are you? There is a lockdown at school."

Spencer: "I'm at Ashley's."

Glen: "You Ditched!"

Spencer: "coughcoughyeahcough"

Glen: "Are you crazy! Mom will go off. She already thinks Ashley is a bad influence on you and she doesn't want you hanging out with her."

Spencer: _ohh crap…mom_ "Well don't worry we're fine and what is the lockdown about?"

Glen: "Someone brought a gun to school. Mom has been calling me wondering where you are and if you're safe and why you haven't been answering your phone. She is mad and worried Spence."

Spencer_:I was in the shower… _"mmkay. Ill call her. I gtg. Stay safe glen. Bye."

Glen: "Bye."

Meanwhile back at King High where a lockdown was taking place.

Glen to Clay: "She's at Ashley's house."

Clay: "Spence ditched!"

Glen: "yeah. Man. I should of ditched today instead of being stuck in the same classroom as them."

Glen looks at Sean and his boys.

Clay: "Glen there cool. Chill."

Sean overhears Glen and walks over.

Sean: "Do you have problem?"

Glen: "Yeah. What did you and your boys do!"

Sean: "as I recall. It was you boys that set off the last lockdown."

Glen: "I didn't do anything and I haven't heard anything so it must have been from your crew."

Sean: "Do you have a problem with me? Do you want to settle this?"

Sean gets in Glen's face and Clay steps in between them.

Clay: "Guys chill. Sean had nothing to do with this and Glen had nothing to do with this. So just chill. We're stuck in the same room so might as well not start World War 3 in history class."

Sean backs off and goes across the room with his boys.

Madison is grabs Glen's arm.

Madisonwhispers: "yeah that's right, walk away. You could of taken him right?" _My baby better be able to take him._

Glen: oh yeah. Not a problem._ I hope I can take him_

Meanwhile back at Ashley's house, Spencer is thinking about her mother.

_Oh no my mom. What would she think? Me and Ashley just kissed. It was amazing. No It cant be. My mom will kill me. No this cannot be happening. But I like Ashley. I need to get away from here and think._

Ashley from her room: is everything okay out there. _Please don't have doubts about that kiss._

Spencer: um. Yeah. I need to call my mom.

Spencer walks downstairs so Ashley couldn't hear her and her mom's conversation. Spencer phone suddenly vibrates. Caller: Mom.

_Scary. She already knows something is up._

Spencer answers her phone.

Spencer: Hello

Spencer's Mom (SM): Why haven't you been answering your phone! Where are you? I called Glen and he says he can't find you at school. And don't tell me you are with HER.

Spencer: Mom calm down. I'm fine thanks for asking. I'm at Ashley's house. Yeah I'm with her.

_oh dang..Wrong choice in words. Umm_

I'm hanging out with her at her house. Um she didn't feel good so I came over during lunch to see if she was okay since none of her parents were home.

_oh great. I'm lying to my mother._

And umm when I went back to school, all the gates were locked and um I couldn't get in so I went back to Ashley's.

SM: I told you I don't like you being around her.

Spencer: she is sick mom and she is my best friend.

SM: _((maybe you need a new best friend))_ maybe you should make new friends.

Spencer: Mom, don't start okay. She is my friend. I trust her.

SM: I don't trust her and Spencer, you are really pushing my buttons for not listening to me when I say to not hang out with her. _((Don't make me enroll you in a private school, like where that Kelly girl goes)) _I don't want to make you switch schools or anything. Cause she already has you leaving school.

Spencer:_ No, no, no. I can't switch schools again; And not to a school where Kelly goes. I don't want to see her again. What am I going to do? Whatever I do, I either hurt my mom or Ashley._

Spencer: So what are u saying? If I don't stop hanging out with Ashley then you will enroll me into a private school?

SM: I was thinking of a nice boarding school. You know where girls can focus on their school work alone.

_Spencer: BOARDING SCHOOL!...oh no…. _

Spencer: Alright. I won't hang out with Ashley as much _I'll try._ Happy?

SM: Yes. Now come home.

Spencer: alright. I'll be home in a bit. I got to go. Bye

SM: bye.

Spencer hangs up and walks back upstairs and to Ashley's room. Spencer looks around and doesn't see Ashley in her room.

Spencer: Ashley?

Ashley comes out of the closet and sneaks up to Spencer from behind.

Ashley:BAhh!

Spencer: ahhh!

Spencer spins around to face Ashley.

Spencer: Are you trying to give me a heart attack?

Ashley: Maybe.

Ashley: so what did your mom say?

Spencer: _that I can't see you anymore_ that I have to go home soon.

Ashley: how soon is soon?

Spencer: like around um now.

Ashley: alright but before we leave.

Ashley puts one hand on Spencer's face and leans in and kisses Spencer passionately. Spencer kisses back. She couldn't bring herself to immediately push Ashley away. Her lips were so soft and inviting. Knowing she has to stop she turns her head.

Spencer: Ashley stop.

A confused look comes across Ashley's face.

Ashley: What?

Spencer: Don't. I can't do this.

Ashley: but I thought from before- that you-.

Spencer looks away from Ashley. She couldn't bear to look at her, in her eyes. She won't be able to say what she is about to say.

Spencer: that was a mistake. And we shouldn't of kissed. And can ya take me home now?

Ashley heart breaks. Those were the words she was afraid to hear. She really wants Spencer. More than anything in the world but for her to say that just hit the heart.

Ashley: _What the fuck. I was sure she likes me. She does. What happened on the phone? _Alright come on.

Ashley reluctantly takes Spencer home. On the drive there, both of them were thinking to themselves.

Ashley_: What is up with her? I know she likes me. She is on my "gay-dar" as she called it. So something happened when she talked to her mom._

Spencer:_ What am I going to do? I like Ashley. No no what am I saying. I don't like girls. I don't like Ashley. I can't. This is a complete mistake. I should of never of kissed her back. The kiss was wrong. But why did it felt so right?_

Ashley:_ I freaked her out with that kiss. Yeah I did. I can tell by the look on her face. Its probably that. I moved to fast. Ahhh! Bad move bad move bad move! Jeez Ashley why do u have to be soo stupid. You probably pushed her even farther away from you. I was close I was soo close that I had to freaking trip over the finish line. If she forgives me, I will go slower and won't scare her off. I can't afford to lose her._

Spencer:_ I don't want to leave Ashley. But I think I'm going to have to back off…a lot. I can't have these feelings for her. If I do then I will never see her again. It's better to have her as friend than nothing at all right? Right. Me and Ashley are just friends. That's all we are going to be. Nothing else. End of story….hopefully._

They finally reach Spencer's house. Ashley and Spencer don't know if they should act like nothing happened or…They both just decide to act like nothing has happened.

Ashley: And here we are.

Spencer: Yeah.

Spencer smiles at Ashley. It was fake but that was the best that she could do. Ashley smiles back with the same fakeness.

Spencer: Thanks for the ride.

Ashley: Anytime

Spencer hugs Ashley long and tight. She doesn't know when she would be able to hug her again. If her mom had it her way, it would never be able to see those brown eyes ever again.

Spencer_: Good bye._

Ashley: _Why does this feel like a real good bye?_

Spencer: See you later.

Ashley: Definitely

--------------------

What do you guys think so far?

Leave reviews!


	2. Tension?

Way shorter than the first chapter.

I will tell you guys this now, this is going to be a long fan fiction and this is just the beginning. This chapter is like a filler or something to lead up to the next event.

Reminder: Italic is thoughts.

---------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Spencer is sitting at a table, focusing on writing this story she started last night when she got home, when Ashley came over and sat down across from Spencer. For the previous five minutes, Ashley contemplated if she should go to Spencer or not. Seeing Spencer's blue eyes on her's, won.

Ashley: Hey you _Hopefully we're still cool._

Spencer didn't need to look up to know that is was Ashley. The blonde had to use all her might to not look up. So with out looking up, Spencer decided to talk.

Spencer: Hi.

Ashley can sense a little tension coming from Spencer. She didn't know if it was

Ashley: What are you writing?

Spencer: Nothing really.

Ashley: It looks like something

Spencer: Its nothing, just something I'm working on.

Spencer still hasn't looked up yet.

Ashley: well... what are you working on?

Ashley goes around the table to look and Spencer closes the journal before she can look.

Spencer looks up: it's private.

Ashley: Okay. Whatever.

Ashley goes back around the table and sits across from Spencer and looked at her. Spencer, avoiding eye contact with Ashley, scanned the area for someone, when the guy all of a sudden sits next to Spencer.

Aiden: Hey Spence, Ashley

Spencer smiles at the site of Aiden. Ashley sees the smile that Spencer used to give her and looked away.

Ashley: _that was her smile to me... I guess we are not cool like before._

Aiden: So Spencer, what are you doing this Saturday?

Spencer: Well… I don't know yet. Why?

Aiden: There is this party. It's supposed to be the bomb.

Ashley: _that blew up_

Spencer: and?

Aiden: I was wondering if you're going to go.

Spencer: hmm… are you going to be there?

Aiden: Yup.

Spencer glances at Ashley then back at Aiden with a smile.

Spencer: Then I guess I'm gonna be there.

Aiden: Sweeet. You should come to Ashley.

Ashley looks at Aiden and then Spencer.

Ashley: probably not. Just not in a partying mood right now.

Aiden: You? Not in a partying mood? What's up?

Ashley: Nothing. Just teasing-

Ashley glances at Spencer.

Ashley: I have plans. _To get over Spencer._

Aiden: aw. Oh well. Me and Spence will have a good time. Right, Spencer?

Spencer: Definitely _anything to get Ashley out of my mind._

Aiden: sweet. Pick you up at 8?

Spencer: okay.

Aiden: I'll catch you guys later

Aiden gets up and walks away. The table quickly goes quiet. Spencer opens her journal and continues writing.

Spencer's writing: ((the girl did not know what to do. Following her heart went to different pathways. One of the unknown and the 2nd one everyone expects..))

Ashley: Spencer, Spencer.

Spencer looks up at Ashley.

Spencer: What?

Ashley: What is wrong? You haven't been the same every since….

It became quiet. The thought of the kiss sent things even to more uncertainty. After a couple of seconds Spencer broke the silence.

Spencer: My mom doesn't want me to hang out with you anymore.

Spencer looks down and focuses on the paper in front of her.

Ashley: What!

Spencer: I don't want to repeat it.

Ashley: what what- why?

Spencer: My mom. Enough said. I got to go.

Spencer gets up and left Ashley at the table. Spencer didn't really wanted to listen to her mother but right now she needed to and used that excuse to put some distance between her and Ashley.

Ashley:_ That is why the tension, her mother. I hate her mother. And Spencer is a good daughter and she wouldn't disobey her mother, unless if I convince Spencer to still be friends with me. Hmmm. I'll try at the party._

The rest of the week went by with little conversation between Ashley and Spencer. Spencer kept avoiding Ashley and kept hanging out around with Aiden. Ashley tried not to make a big deal of it but she knew she needed to talk to Spencer and Spencer knew their talk will come. Spencer was just not ready to find out who she is or what she was. She was use to everything being simple and normal until a new feeling for a friend flared up when she kept hanging out with her.

---------------------------

Leave reviews please. I love them. The more I get, the faster the next post will be.


	3. With A little luck

Longer chapter.

Party time! Thanks to all the people that left a review.

----------------

Tonight was the night of the party. Ashley is sitting on her bed eating a bowl full of ice cream and is listening to the radio.

Ashley:_ I can't take it anymore. I need to talk to Spencer. I need to at least see her. I know she is just trying to listen to her mom. I know she has feeling for me. I need to know for sure. I can't sit around and do anything anymore._

Finally making her decision, Ashley gets up, grabs her purse and gets into her car. Tonight was the night to set everything back to the way it was. Or maybe with a little luck, even better.

Spencer quickly gets ready for the party. Hopefully with a little luck she will be able to get Ashley out of her head. Hopefully. The brunette has been in her mind and would not leave. The doorbell rings. Spencer checks herself in the mirror. Satisfied with what she sees she goes downstairs to get the door.

Spencer: "I got it."

Spencer reaches the door and opens it. There Aiden stood on her doorstep. He was wearing a black buttoned shirt with jeans. He looked rather handsome.

Aiden: "Hey Spence. You ready?"

Spencer: "Yeah just a sec. I need to grab something."

Spencer lets Aiden in and runs upstairs. She forgot something. Why was she so nervous? It was just Aiden. While Spencer looks for something upstairs, Spencer's mom enters the entryway where Aiden is waiting.

Aiden: "Hello Mrs. Carlin."

SM: "Hello. You must be Aiden"

Aiden: "Yes ma'am"

SM: "So where are you taking Spencer?"

Aiden: "We are going to a party."

SM: "Oh. A date?" _Please say yes_

Aiden: "Uhmm, no." _Well not yet._

SM: "Oh"_ darn. Well at least Ashley is no where in site._

SM: "Is Ashley meeting you two there?"

Aiden: "No. She said she couldn't make it."

SM: "Oh."_ Praise the lord._

Spencer finally makes her way downstairs.

Spencer: "Alright let's go."

SM: "Have fun and don't be out to late. And NO drinking Spencer."

Spencer: "Okay mom."

Spencer and Aiden say their goodbyes and head to the party.

Aiden and Spencer arrive at the party. The party is full of people, having fun, dancing and drinking drinks that they were not old enough to buy let alone drink. Spencer and Aiden enter the house. The inside the house was hot. A million different senses hit Spencer. The smell of sweat, alcohol, food, etc. Aiden leads Spencer to an empty spot near the wall.

Aiden was happy to be at the party with Spencer and Spencer only. Maybe if he got lucky, at the end of the night he could get a good night kiss. Aiden turns and faces Spencer.

Aiden: "Do want a drink?"

Spencer who was scanning the house looks at Aiden.

Aiden: "Not alcohol."

Spencer: "Okay."

Aiden goes off and gets her a drink. Leaving Spencer at her lonesome, Spencer starts bobbing her head to the music. To tell the truth, Spencer was never really comfortable being left behind, especially when she doesn't see a familiar face. It made her feel uneasy and vulnerable. Of course, she tries her best to hide it.

A couple seconds pass and a guy, who is clearly drunk, comes up to Spencer.

Guy: "Hey beautiful. Did you come here alone?"

Spencer: "Nope. I came here with Aiden."

Spencer did not want to seem rude by not talking to the guy but what was she suppose to do, Aiden disappeared into the crowd. The guy is a little bit older than she was and his sandy blonde hair fell in front of his eyes. His eyes were red from the alcohol he consumed early that night.

Guy: "That fool? You can do much better than him. He's a man whore."

The guy takes a step closer to Spencer. He was close enough that Spencer can smell the alcohol in his breath. She hated that smell and to add to her problems, the guy was clearly into her. Spencer takes a step back, hoping to keep the distance between them. The last thing she wanted was for him to try something.

Guy: "Yeah. You know there is this 7 minutes in heaven in the closet. Would you like to join me?"

Spencer: "Uhhmm, no thanks."_ not in a million years…ew. This fool seriously needs to leave._

Guy: "Aww come on. You know you want to."

The fool put his hand on Spencer's back and pulls her towards her and tries to kiss her. Spencer archs her back so keep her lips and his lips as far apart as possible. She did not want to kiss him. That would be the last things she wanted to do. The guy wasn't even cute and even if he was cute, she wouldn't of wanted to kiss him. He was drunk for god's sake.

Spencer: "Ew. NO!"

Spencer tries to get out of the Guy's arms, but the guy wouldn't let go. He was stronger than she was. Not hearing Spencer's 'No', he wraps his other arm around Spencer to bring her closer. Spencer desperately tries to push him away but he was too strong. Luckily, Aiden shows up behind the guy. Aiden soft eyes harden to what he is seeing. He saw the guy put her arms around Spencer from the refreshment table which caused him to rush back to Spencer's side.

Aiden: "Is there a problem here!"

The Guy turns around but doesn't let go of Spencer.

Guy: "Uhh no problem here man. We are just trying to have some fun."

Spencer: "Speak for yourself. Let go of me."

Spencer struggles and the Guy violently pushes Spencer's back against the wall. The push was so strong that the wall shook with the impact of Spencer's body.

Aiden: "HEY!"

Aiden grabs the Guy's arm and rips it off of Spencer body. He has had enough. Aiden turns the guy to face him and swings a left punch to the Guy's face. The face to fist impact was soo strong that the guy fell down like a sack of potatoes. The guy was clearly knocked out. Aiden takes his attention off of the blonde guy to the blonde girl he came to the party with.

Aiden: "Are you alright?"

Spencer: "Yeah thanks. You're my hero right now."

Aiden: "Your welcome pretty lady, it's what the job entitles me to do."

They both smile at each other. Spencer was so thankful Aiden came when he did. She didn't know what she would do if he didn't. Aiden feeling proud of himself, leans in and kisses Spencer on the cheek. Spencer blushes at his show of affection.

Aiden: "Now let's enjoy the party."

Aiden gives Spencer a cup of coca cola that has been in his right hand the whole time.

Aiden: "Here you go."

Aiden looks around and sees people dancing in the backyard. That gives him an idea. What better way to get close to Spencer with out looking too forward.

Aiden: "Hey come on."

Aiden grabs Spencer's hand and leads her to the backyard and the pretend dance floor. Spencer puts down her drink on the snack table and starts dancing with Aiden. The dance floor was crowded with teens dancing. The longer they danced the closer Spencer and Aiden got.

Spencer: _Aiden has some moves and he is so cute. But can he replace Ashley? What am I doing? I need to forget about Ashley. She moved on and I should too._

10 minutes of dancing passes and Spencer gets thirsty.

Spencer: "I'll be right back."

Spencer leaves Aiden on the dance floor and 2 other girls take her spot. Spencer goes to her drink that still stood at the snack table and drinks some.

Spencer: _this tastes different._

Spencer doesn't think too much about the different taste but drinks the whole cup. After drinking the whole cup, Spencer starts to feel a little disoriented. She didn't care however. Whatever works. Her mind was off Ashley.

Spencer: _whoa I need more coke_

Spencer goes inside and walks over to the refreshment table. On her way there, she bumps into a couple of people she could of clearly missed if she could walk straight and coordinated. Her legs and arms feel heavy. The room slowly starts swaying left and right.

Spencer: _I feel really dizzy and tired, I need a drink._

Suddenly someone hands Spencer a drink. Without thinking Spencer takes the drink and walks off.

Spencer: "Uhm thanks."

Spencer drinks the drink and can barely keep her eyes open.

Spencer: _Is the room suppose to be spinning? I need to sit down._

Spencer sits down on the couch in the living room where people were drinking, smoking and playing video games. Spencer tries to keep her eyes open but they are getting extremely heavy and she is getting a headache. 10 minutes pass and Spencer has her arm on the arm chair and her head in her hand barely awake. Someone comes up and grabs Spencer and put her arm over his shoulder and helps her walk through the party. At this time Ashley arrives at the party looking for Spencer. Ashley sees Spencer and this guy helping her up the stairs.

Ashley: _its now or never_ "Spencer!"

Ashley catches up to them at the stairs. Not noticing Spencer condition and what is going on, Ashley tries to talk to Spencer.

Ashley: "Spencer I need to talk to.."

Ashley stops and sees what state Spencer is in. Concern immediately comes to Ashley. Spencer didn't look so well. She was sweating, her eyes were barely open and a little bit of her mascara was running.

Ashley: "Spencer, Are you okay?"

Before Spencer can reply the guy stops her and faces the girl who was about to ruin his little fun that he had planned.

Guy: "She is fine. Don't worry I'll take care of her."

Ashley gives him a hard look. She wasn't buying it. She doesn't even know him.

Ashley: "And who are you?"

Guy: "Her boyfriend."

Ashley: "Oh."

Ashley pretends to turns to go downstairs and turns back around. She knows for a fact that Spencer doesn't have a boyfriend and was not about to leave Spencer there. Over her dead body. She was not about to let anything happen to her.

Ashley: "Yeah right. Do I look like a moron? Spencer doesn't have a boyfriend and if she would have one right now. I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be you."

Guy: "Who are you to talk? Leave us alone."

The guy takes Spencer up a couple more steps trying to get away from the now angry brunette.

Ashley runs in front of him and blocks the path leading upstairs.

Ashley: "Do I look like an idiot! What did you do to her!"

Guy: "Nothing. She just had too much to drink."

Ashley: "Bullshit! She doesn't like drinking."

It finally dawns on Ashley.

Ashley: "What did you give her?"

Guy: "Nothing harmful, don't worry. Now excuse me."

Ashley takes Spencer away from him and when he tried to grab her back she kicked him where it hurts the most and the guy went falling down the stairs. Ashley puts Spencer's arms around her neck to support her.

Ashley: "Spencer talk to me."

Spencer: "Ashley, hey."

Ashley: "Are you okay?"

Spencer: "I don't feel so good."

Ashley: "Don't worry I'll take care of you."

Ashley helps Spencer downstairs when Ashley sees Aiden dancing with some girl, totally oblivious to Spencer's state. Ashley shakes her head and takes Spencer to her car. She will take care of Spencer. Truthfully, she wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. You're My Best Friend

Ashley arrives at her driveway with Spencer sleeping soundlessly in the passenger seat.

Ashley puts the car into park and looks at Spencer. She takes some time to admire Spencer's beauty.

Ashley: _She is so beautiful._

Ashley gets out of the car and walks to the other side of the car. She opens Spencer's door and unbuckles her seatbelt. Spencer slowly starts coming to her senses and with a lot of help from Ashley, they make it into Ashley house and in her room.

Ashley stops walking in the middle of her room and makes Spencer face her. Spencer's head was dangling and slowly dozing off again. Ashley lifts up Spencer's head to see her face. Spencer's eyes were practically closed, her hair was a little bit messy and her makeup was a little bit smeared. To Ashley however, Spencer still looked beautiful. Spencer will always look beautiful in her eyes.

Ashley: "Hey hey. How are you feeling?"

What Ashley is saying slowly registers to Spencer.

Spencer: "Umm I-I have a major head-ache."

Ashley: "Wait here."

Ashley goes into her bathroom and goes through her medicine cabinet. She knows all to well about having headaches. Ashley takes out two Advil and goes back to her room. Spencer was still standing in the middle of her bedroom. Right where she left her. Ashley grabs the water bottle on her desk and walks back to Spencer.

Ashley: "Here."

Spencer takes the Advil and drinks the water.

Spencer: "Thank you Ashley for everything."

Ashley: "Your welcome."

Spencer: "I want to tell you something Ashley."

Ashley: "Same here you first."

Spencer: "I-I like-------I need to lay down."

Disappointed Ashley helps Spencer change into her pajamas (avoiding to look at her body for too long) and into her bed. Ashley is sits on the side of the bed and watches Spencer get comfortable in her bed.

Ashley: "Spence." _I should tell her_

Spencer: "Hmmm."

Spencer looks into Ashley's eyes. Her eyelids were extremely heavy and her focus is going in and out on her.

Ashley: "Um. I'm just going to come out and say it I love you."

Spencer eyes close.

Spencer: "mmmhmmm. I love you too. You're my best friend."

That was the response Ashley was looking for. Feeling a little disappointed, Ashley didn't feel like talking anymore.

Ashley: "Yeah."

Ashley smiles weakly.

Back at the party, Aiden realizes Spencer has been gone for too long. He leaves the dance floor and tries to look for her but can't find her.

Aiden:_ Where did Spencer go?_

Aiden decides to call her cell. He couldn't believe he lost Spencer. What was he thinking?

Ashley is still sitting down next to the sleeping Spencer, writing a song into her journal, when she hears a cell phone ring.

Ashley: _That's not my ring tone. It must be Spencer's phone._

Ashley puts her journal down and looks for Spencer's phone. She picks up Spencer's jeans and grabs the phone out of the pocket and looks who is calling. Caller: Aiden.

Ashley pauses and looks at Spencer. Ashley doesn't answer the phone. Phone screen: 1 missed call. The phone goes off again. Caller: Aiden. Ashley does nothing. Phone Screen: 2 missed calls.

Ashley: _How bad does he really want her? Probably not has badly as me, but…_

Spencer's cell phone goes off again. Caller: Aiden. Ashley finally decides to answer it.

Ashley: "Hello."

Aiden: "Ashley? Where is Spencer?"

Ashley: "She's at my place."

Aiden: "She left the party without me?"

Ashley: _I wish she intended to _"Well…when I got to the party I found Spencer being practically carried up the stairs and she was barely conscious."

Aiden: "Wait What! When did this happen."

Ashley: "When you were dancing with some chick. Anyway I got her away from the guy and took her to my place so she get some rest."

Aiden: "Oh. Man. I screwed up.."

Ashley: "What did you do?"

Aiden: "Nothing. When she was gone for over 10 minutes I thought she went to the rest room or something. I should of went to look for her."

Ashley: "Yeah you should of. But whatever she is fine now. She is sleeping."

Aiden: "Are you going to take her home?"

Ashley: "I was thinking of just letting her sleepover."

Aiden: "Yeah that's a good idea. She'll be safe there. Did you tell her parents?"

Ashley's eyes widen.

Ashley: _oh heckkkk nahhh_

Ashley: "No."

Aiden: "Do you plan to?"

Ashley: "Absolutely not. I am not exactly the good friend in her parents' eyes. Well at least in her mom's eyes anyways."

Aiden: "Well you have to tell them, so they won't freak out."

Ashley: "Uhm no. what if her mom answers?"

Aiden: "Tell her Spencer is sleeping over."

Ashley: "Oh she would love that! Not."

Aiden: "Well what are you going to do?"

Ashley: "I don't know."

Aiden: "Here I'll do it since I should have been there to save her again."

Ashley: "Again?"

Aiden: "Yeah. She had another guy problem earlier. I'll call up Glen and tell him that Spencer is sleeping over your house."

Ashley: "Okay. That sounds good."

Aiden: "How is Spencer doing?"

Ashley: "She is fine. She will be fine. Someone slipped her something and she got sleepy and has a headache but she is sleeping now. So it's all good."

Aiden puts his hand to his face.

Aiden:_ Aww man. Dang. I'm a serious Asshole._

Aiden: "Alright. Well I'll call Glen up. I'll talk to you later."

Ashley: "Alright. Later."

Aiden hangs up and calls up Glen.

Aiden: "Hey Glen its Aiden."

Glen: "What up?"

Aiden: "Spencer wanted me to tell you that she is going to sleep over Ashley's house tonight."

Glen: "Alright. Whatever. Is she there now?"

Aiden: "Yup."

Glen: "Alright."

Glen and Aiden hang up. Aiden calls Spencer's phone.

Ashley: "Did you call?"

Aiden: "Yeah, it's done. Take care of Spencer and when she wakes up tell her I'm sorry and I'll make it up to her."

Ashley: "Okay I will." _maybe_

They hang up.

Glen: "Mom, Spencer is sleeping over at Ashley's house tonight."

SM: "What!"

Glen: "Yeah Aiden called me and told me."

SM: _….Asshhhhleeyyyy…why can't she just stay away from my daughter._

SM: "okay…."

Ashley puts Spencer's phone away, changes into her other set of pjs, and goes into the other side of the bed and turns of the table light. Ashley lies down and looks towards Spencer's direction. Spencer is facing towards her. Ashley leans in and kisses Spencer's cheek ever so softly and lies back down and turns her back towards Spencer.

Ashley in a whisper: "Good night Spence."

Ashley knew Spencer was a sleep so she didn't bother to wait for a reply. The thing that Ashley didn't see because she had her back towards Spencer is a smile slowly crept across Spencer's face and vanishes a couple seconds later.

Spencer: _good night Ash._


	5. Her Girl or His Girl

Ashley is fixing her hair in her room and Spencer just finished taking a shower and is in Ashley's walking closet, trying some of Ashley's clothes. It is noon when they decided they needed to get out of bed. Ashley insisted that taking a shower will make Spencer feel better. Spencer is feeling better but a little bit tired. Spencer and Ashley try to keep what happened last night only in their minds and not speak of it out loud. There wasn't much to say. Their goal was to get through the day like they normally would.

Spencer: "Damn Ashley your clothes are tight!"

Ashley: "Haha. Well. My clothes are not your sweet and innocent clothing style of yours."

Spencer: _no kidding yours is the hot and sexy._

The doorbell rings which is quick a surprise to Spencer and Ashley. No one is ever in Ashley's house and having visitors is just as bad. The only visitors Ashley ever got were really her friends. Which only includes, Spencer and Aiden.

Ashley: "I got it."

Ashley goes downstairs to answer the door. Curious to see who is at the door, Spencer finishes getting dress and walks downstairs to see who it is. Spencer comes down just in time to see Ashley opening the door. To their surprise it is Aiden with his hands behind his back. Well to Ashley, she sort of expected it because he had to try and start somewhere to make up for his inability to keep an eye on a beautiful blonde.

Aiden: "Hey Ashley."

Ashley: "Hey Aiden. What are you doing here?"

Aiden: "I've come to see Spencer."

Aiden sees Spencer at the bottom of the stairs. He smiles at her and comes in without Ashley's permission.

Aiden: "Hey Spencer. Are you okay?"

Spencer: "Yeah I'm fine. Ashley took good care of me." _Unlike you._

Aiden: "Look I'm sorry I didn't see what was going on."

Spencer: "It's okay. You didn't expect anything bad to happen."

Aiden walks over to Spencer and shows what he has in his hands. In his left hand is a rose and in his right is a cup of noodles in a container. Aiden playfully hits the rose on Spencer's nose. Spencer smiles and takes the flower. It is a very sweet gesture Spencer had to admit that. He could have been a common guy and just call and ask, but no. He went the extra mile to go see her and another mile to come bearing a rose and soup.

Ashley: "Aw, how cute."_ I think I'm going to be sick._

Aiden: "Okay, I didn't know if you would be feeling well or not when I came by but I brought you some soup for breakfast. But hey, it's the thought that counts right?"

Spencer: "Right."

Spencer takes the soup and they all go into the kitchen. Spencer settles herself in a high chair next to the island granite table in the middle of the kitchen. The blonde opens the container and starts eating the soup. Spencer has been hungry since she got out of the shower and wasn't about to refuse a meal. Luckily, the soup tasted good.

Spencer: "Mmm. Just what I needed. Thank you."

Aiden: "No problem."

Aiden replied in his sweet way. So far his plan was going perfectly well. Spencer did not hate him so he still had a chance. Seeing all is forgiven, Ashley decides to speak up. Maybe get Aiden's attention from her pretty best friend to her. The brunette did not like the way Aiden was eyeing the blonde. The blonde was eating soup and he was probably on the verge of her mouth on his instead of the spoon.

Ashley: "So how was the party?"

Aiden: "It was a total drag after you told me what happened."

Spencer: "When did Ashley tell you about the party?"

Ashley: "When you were sleeping."

Spencer: "Did she tell you about the party where she kicked the guy where it hurts?"

Aiden: "No! You left that part out."

Ashley: "Well it was nothing. That is what he gets for touching my girl."

Ashley smiles at Spencer. The statement was all true and she meant every word. Spencer can see in Ashley's eyes that she did mean every word and probably a little more and smiled at Ashley. It was hard for Spencer to not smile when it came to Ashley. Especially if she was smiling at her. It could probably physically impossible. Ashley's smile could light up a room and Spencer's mood at the same time. Looking into Ashley's eyes a little too long, she tries to change the direction of the conversation. The last thing she needed was to get lost in Ashley's eyes. Who knows what she will say or even do.

Spencer: "Okay. I can't take this anymore. Ashley you may be comfortable in these clothes but I am so not. I need to try on a different top."

Ashley: "Haha. Alright come on. We'll be back Aiden."

Aiden: "Alright. I'll be here."

Aiden grabs the soup and Spencer's spoon as the pair leave the kitchen. Spencer was eating the soup up so fast he started to wander how good the soup really is.

Aiden: "Your right this does taste good."

Spencer and Ashley go upstairs. Ashley helps Spencer get out of her clothes. Ashley couldn't help but wonder if Spencer really liked Aiden. Maybe she could help the blonde to sort out her feelings. Have a little fun and mess with her head a bit. Maybe in the end she can find out what is really going on in the blonde's head.

Ashley: "Do you like Aiden?"

Spencer: "I don't know. I think so. What's not to like?"

Ashley and Spencer walk into Ash's walk in closet.

Ashley: "Are you sure Aiden is what you want?"

Spencer: "Hmm. I think so."

Ashley: _Fine. I'm gonna have some fun with this. "_Alright."

Ashley picks out a simple cute spaghetti strap and gives it to Spencer

Ashley: "That should look cute on you."

Spencer tries it on.

Spencer: "Yeah it'll do."

Spencer: "Alright what?"

Ashley: "You'll see. Just play along and you will figure out for sure your feeling for him."

Spencer and Ashley walk downstairs and see Aiden in the living room.

Ashley: "You know who is a good kisser Spencer? Aiden is."

Ashley goes up to Aiden and put her hand on Aiden's face. Aiden is temporary stunned by Ashley's action. He would of never of guessed this would be happening again. The brunette leans up and kisses him. Spencer's mouth slightly drops upon seeing this.

Spencer: _What is she playing at? I just told her I liked him._

Ashley pulls away with a smile on her face. It was sort of forced but she had to act it a bit. The brunette was over Aiden. She played those cards and they were good until the end. Their happiness did not last. She will never forget though. He was always a good kisser…for a guy.

Ashley: "Yeah he is."

Spencer: _Two can play that game._

Ashley: "Kiss him Spencer.

Spencer: "No its okay. I've kissed Aiden before."

Ashley tries to hide a hurt/angry look when the memory of seeing Spencer making out with Aiden before she sang on stage.

Ashley: "Don't be a chicken Spencer. Aiden won't mind. Right Aiden?"

Aiden: _Won't mind at all. _"Right."

Spencer walks up to Aiden and they kiss. Ashley turns away with a jealous look on her face. If she couldn't stand seeing one thing right now, it was the scene in front of her. The last thing she needed to see is Spencer kiss Aiden but she made this happened and had no one to blame but her self. Hopefully in the end, it will turn in her favor eventually. All she had to do was be patient and maybe with a little bit of luck, Spencer would have feeling for her. Okay, maybe a lot of luck will be needed. After a couple of seconds, Spencer pulls away.

Aiden: "Wow. What has gotten into you girls?"

Ashley: "Just having a little fun."

Aiden: "Can't argue with that."

Ashley: "So Aiden who is the better kisser? Me or Spencer?"

Aiden: "Uhmm. I think we're going to have to kiss again so I can have a better judgment."

Spencer: "Haha no. Nice try though."

Aiden smiles at his failed attempt. He had to at least try. Can't blame a guy for trying.

Aiden: "It was worth a shot. Uhmm. You two are really good kissers. But um I'm not here for the kisses. I'm here to ask Spencer something."

Ashley: "Okay I get the hint, I'll leave."

Ashley walks out of the living room and when she knew they couldn't see her she stops and listen. She is curious to what Aiden had to ask.

Aiden: "So Spencer how are you feeling?"

Spencer: "I'm fine."

Aiden: "Fine enough to go out to the movies later on today."

Spencer: "hmm. Yeah."

Aiden: "Alright. I'll pick you up at 7."

Spencer: "Sounds like a plan."

A frown comes across Ashley's face. Not what she wanted to happen. Just perfect.

Aiden leaves the living room. Ashley hears Aiden coming her way and she runs upstairs. She didn't want to seem too nosy in business that wasn't hers.

Aiden: "Ash, I'm leaving I'll see you later."

Ashley walks down the stairs casually like she has been up there.

Ashley: "Alright. Later."

Aiden leaves and Ashley walks into the living room to Spencer.

Ashley: "So, you have a big date tonight."

Spencer: "Why Ashley Davies have you been easdropping?"

Ashley: "Maybe I overhead a few words."

Ashley and Spencer smile. They didn't know what else to do.

Spencer: "Yes big date. I should go. My mom probably wants me home now."

Ashley: "Yeah."

Ashley frowns. Spencer walks upstairs and grabs her stuff and goes downstairs.

Spencer: "Alright I'm ready…I think."

Spencer and Ashley leaves to Spencer's house.

The car ride was quiet. Neither girl knew what to say to each other. So they sat there until they got to the blonde's house. Spencer says her quick good bye and heads into her house.

Spencer: "I'm home."

Dad: "Welcome back. Uhm. Later can you ask Ashley if you can stay over at her house tonight?"

Spencer: "Yeah sure. Can I ask why are you kicking me out the house."

Dad: "Me and your mom needs some alone time."

Spencer: "Oh I gottcha."

Spencer winks at her dad and goes to her room. Spencer pulls out her cell phone and calls Ashley.

Spencer: "Hey Ash."

Ashley: "Hey Spence. Jeez did you miss me already?"

Spencer: "Yup! Uhm Can I sleep over again tonight?"

Ashley: "Yeah sure why? Is something up?"

Spencer: "I don't know. My parents want some "alone" time."

Ashley: "Ohhh they want to get it on huh? Haha."

Spencer: "For some reason I don't think its that."

Ashley: "Trouble in paradise?"

Spencer: "I don't know… well I got to go. I'll talk to you later."

They hang up. I guess awkward silence can be forgotten between the two if they can actually think of something to say.

---------------------------------

I love recieving reviews. hint HINT


	6. Eyes at the Window

Sorry for the delay in the update. I'm sort of busy but I will try and get the next chapter up sooner.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Spencer calls Aiden to let him know of the change. A part of her wants to blow him off but the other part is saying the complete opposite thing.

Spencer: "Hey Aiden do u think you can pick me up at Ashley's house for our date. I'm staying at her house again."

Aiden: "Alright. Sure."

Spencer: "Alright I will see you then."

Two hours or so later, Ashley is pacing across her room, thinking about Spencer. Two hours and exactly 45 minutes ago, Aiden came and took Spencer away from her. Ashley did the best friend routine and sent Spencer on her way with a smile on her face. Spencer should be coming back soon.

Ashley:_ I wonder if she is having fun on her date. Who am I kidding? I hope she has a miserable time and Aiden screws up again. If she doesn't have a miserable time though I might lose the slight chance I have to be with Spencer. WE have kissed before and it was perfect. She is just scared. I don't know. I really like Spencer but I don't know if I will ever get a shot with her…and I really won't have a shot if she is Aiden's girlfriend. I'll tell her how I feel when she gets back. It's worth a shot._

Through Ashley's window, Ashley sees car headlights enter her driveway. Ashley walks over to her window and looks outside but stays close to the wall so they couldn't see her.

Aiden and Spencer get out of the car. Spencer walks around the car towards Aiden's side of the car and towards Ashley's house. Spencer stops and leans against Aiden's car. Aiden walks up and leans against his car right next to Spencer.

Aiden: "Today was fun and I had a great time with you."

Spencer smiles at Aiden. Their date was good.

Spencer: "I did too. The movie was good, too bad I missed some parts of it."

Aiden: "Yeah sorry about that. Actually I'm not really sorry about that. You're a really good kisser and I like kissing you."

Aiden smiles at Spencer. It was true. When the movie started losing his interest he turned to Spencer to get something that would keep his interest. Kissing Spencer, definitely kept his interest. Spencer smiles back at his comment.

Spencer: "You're a good kisser too." _But I think I felt more with Ashley…no what am I saying. There is no Ashley and me. There will never be an "us", only in fantasy. Aiden is real and right now._ "So I better go."

Spencer starts walking to the door but before she can get very far, Aiden grabs her hand and turns her around.

Aiden: "Hold up. Before you go…"

Aiden leans in and kisses Spencer. Ashley at her window frowns and looks down at the carpet.

Ashley: _I guess they had a good night. Damn it. There goes my opportunity…right out the window. Never mind I won't tell her how I feel…since clearly she has feelings for someone else and supposedly not into girls….Fuck it. I need to move on._

Aiden: "Good night."

Aiden smirks. He got his good night kiss.

Spencer: "Good night."

Spencer smiles, walks to Ashley's door and rings the doorbell. Ashley walks downstairs to let Spencer in, her thoughts still clouding her mind. Spencer turns around and sees Aiden getting into his car. He looks back at Spencer and Spencer sends him off with a smile. Aiden smiles back and drives away.

Inside the house, Ashley takes a second to gather her emotion before opening the door. Through the door, Ashley talks through door.

Ashley: "Who is it?"

Spencer: "It's me, open up."

Ashley: _Of course I know its you._

Ashley lets Spencer in and puts on a fake smile. Spencer smiles back but can feel there is something wrong with that smile. It wasn't the pure Ashley Davies smile.

Spencer: "Hey. You okay?"

Ashley: "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" _Besides for a little blonde cutie that I can never have…_

Spencer: "Uhmm I don't know. Whatever. How was your night?"

Ashley: "The question is not how my night went. The question is how was your date? So spill." _I don't want to know._

Spencer: "It was good."

Spencer and Ashley walk to Ash's room.

Ashley: "So I guess you really like him then?"

Spencer: _I may like some one I shouldn't be more._ "Yeah."

Ashley: "Is there going to be another one?"

Spencer: "I hope so."

Now its Spencer's turn to put on a fake smile. Its not like she completely hated the date, it was great but…that was just it 'but'. It could have been better.

Spencer: "I think I'm going to just go to bed now."

Ashley: "Okay. Yeah. Go for it."

Ashley watches Spencer change and get into her bed. Ashley's heartaches for something she feels she can't have and its tearing her apart.

Ashley: _Why do I have sooo much feelings for this blonde. Oh My God. Why do I care so much about her? GAh. This just makes me so so so…mad._

Ashley: "I'm going to go outside."

Spencer: "Do you need any company?"

Ashley turns and walks out of the room.

Ashley: "No. You go to bed."

Spencer, calling after her: "Are you sure?"

Ashley: "Positive."

Ashley whispers so Spencer couldn't hear her: "I need to get away from you."

Ashley walks out into her backyard and takes a deep breath of the fresh air. The air was cold, but nice. Ashley walks over to her pool and starts takes off her pants and shirt. Even though it was cold she didn't care. Her pool would be heated and it will make her relax. Ashley dives into her pool and started to do laps across it. She pushes off the wall every time and swims underwater as long as her lungs can take and lifts her head up when she needed to breath. She pushes and swims as fast as she can. Eyes close, mind closed, thoughts and feelings at the back of her mind. All she is concentrating on is swimming to one side of the pool to the other. Feeling her rush past the water that felt like it was standing still. Just like time. The time she was in the pool, time was standing still for her. She knew she couldn't escape the madness but she just didn't want to face it because she knew once she got out of the pool, Ashley would have to figure out a way to get over Spencer and the hold she has on her. Ashley is not use to people having holds on her and that are there and not going anywhere. Spencer has to tight of a grip on her, Spencer and Ashley are too close and Ashley couldn't take being so close to someone she sincerely wants and have no chance in having it. It hurt her to much. Oh what she would give to be able to kiss Spencer again and for her to want it just as bad as she does.

Ashley: _But that is not going to happen. This is the real world, nothing great ever comes my way and stays….just keep swimming…just keep swimming…swim-._

While Ashley is taking laps in the pool, Ashley is too busy concentrating on swimming through the water like if it wasn't there, didn't notice at the backyard's sliding door, watching her was no other than Spencer.

Spencer: _Look at her go, like a beautiful mermaid but trapped in limited amount of water. She must feel closed in with nowhere to go and don't know where to go if she had the choice. A girl like her would go out of control if she felt she had nothing and was locked up in her own heart. Boxed in. That is why she gave me that fake smile. It's my fault...She doesn't know that, I wish I can feel her lips against mine again. Its been long time since Ashley kissed her, but I would never forget that day. I told her I thought I like girls and then I came back around and told her I was lying. Which the lie was that I was lying. But I can't be gay. I don't want to be gay. What would everyone else think of me?_

Spencer in a whisper: "Ashley."

Ashley sensed someone is watching her and stops swimming and looks around. Spencer backs away from the sliding door, turns her back on Ashley and walks back upstairs to bed. Ashley looks to the door and sees Spencer walking away from her.

Ashley in a whisper: "...Spencer."

Ashley: _Should I go after her? No. No. There is no point. She has Aiden now. I lost my chance. I need to get over it. Need to freaking move on with my life. I can't wait for her to decide what she wants._

Ashley waits 5 more minutes so Spencer has a chance to fall asleep and gets out of the pool and dries her self off and sneaks back up to her room and changes.

Ashley: _I don't want to stay here, that is for sure, away from Spencer the better. Wasn't there a party tonight somewhere? Yeah there is. Not exactly the rich part of town but a party none the less. Alright that's the plan. Party time._

As Ashley leaves the house, Spencer is still awake and hears the front door close.

Spencer: _Where is she going?_

Spencer gets out of bed and looks out the window just in time to see Ashley drive out of her circular driveway. A frown forms on Spencer's face.

-----------------------------


	7. Mad like I slept with Your Girlfriend

I own nothing.

-----------------------------

Its Sunday morning and the morning sunlight comes through the window landing on Spencer's face. She stirs from the unwanted brightness and slowly starts waking up. Remembering Ashley leaving last night, Spencer quickly sits up to find out that she was the only one in bed.

Spencer:_ Did Ashley ever come back last night? I don't remember if she ever did. I stayed up for her for awhile. She never came back though! I must of fell asleep._

Spencer jumps out of bed and starts looking for Ashley.

Spencer: "Ashley!"

Spencer walks downstairs and finds Ashley lying on her couch under a blanket. The blonde sighs in relief and walks closer to the couch but finds out Ashley isn't alone. Ashley is cuddling with some blonde girl under a blanket.

Spencer:_ who the hell is she!_

Spencer, almost in a whisper: "Ashley."

Ashley's eyes flicker open and sees Spencer standing right in front of her. Ashley starts sitting up.

Ashley: "Spencer. Hey."

Ashley notices the girl lying next to her and remembers her activities last night.

Ashley: "Oh yeah. Josie wake up."

Josie wakes up and sits up as well.

Josie: "Hmmm. Whoaa that was a fun night."

Josie smiles at Ashley. Ashley smiles but nervously at Spencer. Spencer tries to hide her jealous face but wasn't succeeding.

Spencer: "Where did you go last night?"

Ashley: "To a party. I wanted to have a little fun. Don't worry about it."

Ashley gets up off the couch.

Josie: "And who are you?"

Spencer: "Spencer. Hi. And you are?"

Josie, looks Spencer up and down: "Josie. Ashley's new friend. We met last night at the party."

Spencer: "Uhuh."

Spencer crosses her arms. She did not like this one bit. Why should she care though? It wasn't like Ashley was her girlfriend. Why was she jealous?

Josie: "Are you her girlfriend?"

Ashley and Spencer, quickly at the same time: "No."

Josie: "Oh okay, just checking because you look like your really mad like someone just slept with your girlfriend mad."

Spencer: "No, no. whatever, I got to go."

Ashley: "Where are you going?"

Spencer: "I think its time for me to start heading home."

Ashley: "No stick around for a little bit."

Josie: "Just let her go."

Spencer gives Josie an evil look but Josie doesn't notice it because she was too busy trying to interest Ashley with her eyes. Josie may not of noticed but Ashley sure did.

Ashley: "Uhmm. I don't care. _lie_. You can stick around Spence or you can go home it is up to you."

Spencer looks at Ashley then back at Josie.

Spencer: "I think I should go."

Ashley: "Why?"

Josie: "Why not?"

Josie looks at Ashley, like she is trying to communicate with her without saying it. Ashley looks at Josie then to Spencer. She wasn't sure of what to do.

Ashley: _Just great. I want Spencer to stay but that is not going to help me at all._

Spencer looks at Ashley, waiting for her to say something.

Spencer: _She better not tell me to leave just because this girl "Josie" says so. What the hell kind of name is Josie. Whatever. She barely knows her._

Josie gets up off the couch and walks towards Ashley and gets really close to her and whispers something in Ashley's ear. Ashley smiles and looks at Spencer, her smile disappears.

Spencer: "I'm not an idiot. You two want to be alone. I'll just go so you two can get more acquainted with each other."

Spencer walks upstairs and Josie and Ashley follow. Josie sits on the floor and leans against Ashley's bed and Ashley sits on her bed. Spencer goes into Ashley's closet where she left some of her things. Spencer peaks out of her closet and sees Josie and Ashley smiling and talking to each other. A surge of jealousy goes through Spencer. Spencer takes a deep breath to release her anger.

Spencer: _What am I jealous! I shouldn't be._

Spencer texts Glen to come and get her, grab her things and walks out of the closet.

Spencer: "Alright Glen is going to come pick me up."

Ashley: "I can take you home Spence."

Spencer: "Don't worry about it. Keep your 'friend' some company."

Spencer walks out of Ashley's room.

Ashley: "You sure?" _Please tell me to give you a ride._

Spencer, over her shoulder: "Positive."

Ashley: _.I guess I did lose my opportunity._ "Okay. See you whenever."

Spencer , over her shoulder: "Tomorrow."

Spencer leaves Ashley's house and waits for Glen to pick her up. 10 minutes later, Glen shows up and Spencer gets in the car.

Glen: "Hey sis, did you have fun at Ashley's?"

Spencer: "Sure."

Glen: "Sure? Did something happen that I should know?"

Spencer: "Nope. Nothing happened." _Ashley didn't make a move or anything. Nothing is going to happen._

Glen: "Alright. Whatever you say."

Glen and Spencer go home.

-------------------------------

Leave reviews please.


	8. But I'm your friend

Thanks for the replies everyone. Keep them coming.

---------------------------------------

Sunday went by without Spencer and Ashley talking. Spencer stayed with her family and Ashley hanged out with Josie.

Now, its Monday and lunch time at school. Spencer is sitting down at a table, eating, with Aiden, who is listening to music in his Ipod and facing the opposite direction, when Ashley walks up to them. Spencer only sees her. Ashley has been contemplating on walking over for about a minute before because of not being sure where her and Spencer stand. She put it on overanalyzing the situation and just walk up.

Ashley: "Hey Spence."

Spencer: "Hey." _((Ash looks different))_ "New look?"

Ashley: "Uhmm yeah I guess. Josie wanted me to look a little different."

Ashley is wearing a black mini skirt with a black netted slutty top. Ashley's hair was not flowing down her head like she usually had her hair. She cut and straightened her bangs and let them go across her forehead and the rest of her curly hair was pulled back so it flowed in the back of her head. Not too much of a different look but it still bugged Spencer that she changed it. There was nothing wrong with it before.

Spencer: "There was nothing wrong with your old style. Your old style was…perfect."

Ashley: "Yeah well I felt it was time for a change."

Spencer: "You feel that way or did Josie feel that way."

Ashley: "Do you have something against Josie?"

Spencer-mumbling: "No."

Ashley: "Well it seems like it. What wrong with her?"

Spencer: "It's not her that I have a problem with, it's you. You hook up with people for no reason."

Ashley: "Spencer listen to yourself. Why do you care who I hook up with or not. Its not like you're my girlfriend."

Spencer: "I may not be your girlfriend but I am your friend."

Ashley: "Well if you are my friend, then why do you care soo much on who I hook up with or not!"

Spencer: "Because"

Ashley: "Because what?"

Spencer: _((Because I think I like you. What the heck am I saying. uhmm uhmm. Think Spencer think.))_ "Because we are best friends and I worry about you." _((Yeah that works too.))_

Ashley: "Well don't worry about me Spencer. I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl. So just leave me alone if you don't approve of me. I am who I am and if you can't accept that then that is too bad."

Ashley gets up and storms away before Spencer can say anything.

Ashley: _What the hell am I doing! _

Spencer watches Ashley storms away.

Spencer: _god!_

Spencer looks at the fry in her hand and throws it back on the table. Aiden turns around not noticing what just happened because he was in his own world listening to his ipod.

Aiden: "Hey hey hey. That was a perfectly good fry Spence."

Spencer: _Urghh!_

Spencer gets up and walks away.

The last bell of the day rings, releasing thousands of students to get the heck out of there. Spencer is walking in the halls and Aiden is running to catch up to her.

Aiden: "Spencer! Wait up!"

Spencer turns around and smiles. The time between lunch and now, gave her time to cool down and not be soo frustrated with her situation with Ashley.

Spencer: "Hey you."

Aiden: "Is it me or there is something up between you and Ashley?"

Spencer: "What do you mean?"

Aiden: "Well this morning I saw her walk away from you and you guys haven't talked all day. That is not like you two. You guys are like inseparable. "

Spencer: ".Oh that. It's nothing."

Aiden: "It can't be nothing, Spence. I may be a guy but I'm not am idiot."

Spencer: "She- She- she is just making making me mad okay?"

Aiden: "Not okay. Why?"

Spencer: _Gosh. Why won't he just leave it alone._

Spencer: "Uhmm I don't know. It might be her new friend that I don't like or I don't know. She is just getting on my nerves. Okay? Okay. End of story. No more questions."

Aiden: "But"

Spencer: "Ahh."

Aiden: "Bu"

Spencer: "Ahh."

Spencer lifts her finger up. She does not want anymore questions coming out of that boy's mouth about her and Ashley.

Aiden: "Okay okay. No more questions about that. But I do have a different question."

Spencer: _Why doesn't he just shut up already. I want to be alone. _"Okay. What's your question?"

Aiden: "What are you doing tonight?"

Spencer: "Probably my homework."

Aiden: "Well when your done with your homework."

Spencer: "More or likely sleeping."

Aiden: "Well can you put off the sleeping?"

Spencer: _Jeez will he get to the point already? _"Maybe. Why?"

Aiden: "Well there is going to be a big bonfire at the beach at 7. And I was wondering if you wanted to go?"

Spencer: "I don't know if I can finish my homework by then."

Aiden: "Well it's going to be fun. You should go. I'm going, the whole basketball team is going, kids in our grade is going."

Spencer: _((is Ashley going?))_ "Who else is going to be there?"

Aiden: "Yes Ashley is going to be there. Is that going to be a problem?"

Spencer: "No problem, none what so ever. Okay I'll go if I finish my homework by then." _Big problem._

Aiden: "Cool. Do you need a ride home?"

Spencer: "As a matter of fact. Yes I do."

Aiden: "Alright I'll give you a ride."

Aiden smiles, takes a hold of Spencer's hand, and kisses her on the cheek. They walk to his car, hand in hand. Behind them, Ashley sees this and couldn't help but feel jealous.

Ashley: _grrrr._

Ashley turns and takes a different way to the parking lot so she doesn't have to see Aiden and Spencer holding hands. Ashley takes out her cell phone and texts Josie.

Ashley txt: hey. Wanna go to the bonfire with me?

Josie txt: I'm in.


	9. She Is Not My Girlfriend

I made a new music video. Please go check it out, the link is in my profile.

Thanks to the people who left reviews. Here is another chapter.

I will try and get another one up some time this week.

-----------------------------------------

The sun is practically set, the bonfire is blazing, the music is blaring, a ton of people are there dancing and talking. Some of the girls are dressed in pants and their bathing suit top so they can attract the guys more easily. The guy they so happened to catch was Aiden. Aiden is talking to the girls with a red plastic cup in his hands and the girls are flirting with him. Ashley just pulls up to the beach with Josie. She puts the car in park and they exit the car.

Josie: "Yeah I forgot to tell you. My parents are thinking of making me transfer schools."

Ashley: "To which school?"

Josie: "To yours, King."

Ashley: "Oh." _Spencer is not going to like that._

Josie: "Yeah. They don't approve with the friends I have there so they think making me go to a different school I will make better friends that will have a good influence on me and blah blah blah blah."

Ashley: "Oh I hear you. Why doesn't your parents like your friends?"

Josie: "They drink, get into fights, some do drugs, skip school, nothing big. Its not like their killers or anything. Hey isn't that boy in one of your pictures."

Josie points to Aiden near the bonfire.

Ashley: "Yeah that's Aiden. Spencer's boyfriend or I don't know what they are. I think their together though. I don't know and I don't care." _Big fat lie._

Josie: "Hmm he is pretty hot for a boy. I'll give him that, but I already see someone else that is hotter than him."

Josie looks at Ashley and smiles. Ashley smiles back.

Ashley: "Yeah well what can I say. I already knew that."

Ashley looks away and watches Aiden flirting with the girls. Ashley's face becomes serious and walks over to Aiden. He should not be flirting with other girls when he has Spencer.

Ashley: "Hey Aiden."

Ashley looks at the pathetic girls and glares back at Aiden.

Ashley: "Where is Spencer?"

Aiden- a little drunk-: "And why do you care? I thought you two are mad at each other. Well whatever. She said she would come if she gets her lame homework done. Whatever. I think she just didn't want to see you so if she doesn't show up. It's probably on you."

Ashley: "why me?"

Aiden: "How am I suppose to know. I'm the guy. You're the best friend. You should know why it's on you."

The girls that are hanging around Aiden are getting mad that the attention has turned away from them so they decided to join the conversation. The girl with short blonde hair, Kate, speaks up.

Kate: "Who's Spencer?"

Aiden: "Uhm, She is my friend."

Ashley: "Your friend!"

Aiden: "Yeah Ash."

Ashley: "She is your girlfriend!"

Aiden: "No she is not. We didn't make anything official."

Kate: "Oh in that case. Here is my number."

Kate pulls out a pen from her pocket and writes down her number on his hand. Ashley is getting mad and Josie is feeling left out.

Josie: "Do you want to get a drink Ash?"

Ashley looks at Josie, a little irritated.

Ashley: "Josie, hold on."

Ashley looks back at Aiden. She was not done yet.

Ashley: "How can you do that to Spencer! Does she know you two aren't official?"

Aiden: "Yes she does thank you very much. So calm down. I asked her if she wanted to make it official and asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend. She didn't give me an answer so I don't know what is going on in her mind. Something big is on her mind and she isn't telling me anything. I hope it is something not someone else. And it sure doesn't help that you two are fighting."

Ashley: "We are not fighting. We are just not talking right now."

Josie gets sick of Ashley not paying attention to her and walks away to get a drink. She needed to think of a way to get Ashley's attention back on her and using the girls that are trying to get Aiden's attention can help with that. The girls flirting with Aiden went to get a drink too.

Aiden: "And why is that huh? Huh? Do you think it has to do with your new friend which by the way is that your new girlfriend or something or your new look. I don't know!"

Ashley: "She is not my girlfriend."

Aiden: "Really. Yeah right. How she acts around you. There is something between you two."

Ashley: "Well between me and you, honestly Aiden there is not too much between us. I just like talking and hanging around with her right now. She is a cool chick but she's not Spe.."

Ashley catches herself from saying Spencer's name.

Ashley: "Uhm not special enough person to me."

Aiden raises one of his eyebrows.

Aiden: "Uhhuh. Okay. And who is? Do u have anyone else in mind?"

Ashley: "Actually I think I do. No matter how hard I try to get that person out of my mind. I just can't seem to do it and that just makes me want to push her farther away from me."

Aiden: "Why do you want to get that person out of your mind?"

Ashley: "Because she doesn't know what she wants and needs time to figure that out and I can't wait forever."

Aiden: "Oh I hear you on that one. That is how I feel about Spencer, man. She is beautiful and sweet and cool and smart but she keeps me a little distant."

Ashley: "Oh. Well just give her a little bit of time and don't do anything stupid like flirt with other girls!"

Aiden: "I can say the same thing for you Ashley."

Ashley looks down and makes a little smile, she should listen to her own advice.

Ashley: "Yeah…"

Aiden smirks.

Aiden: _That felt a little weird saying that to my ex._

Josie and the flirtatious girls come back.

Josie: "Are you guys done talking about that girl, whatever her name is?"

Ashley: "Yes. We just finished and her name is Spencer."

Josie: "Whatever."

Spencer enters the beach with a jacket around her. She had Clay drop her off. Luckily she finished her homework early so she decided to come. Actually she flipped a coin. Heads- Go. Tails- stay home. The head was on top so that left her there, at the beach.

Spencer: _Jeez its pretty cold. I can't believe I'm here._

Spencer sees Aiden, Ashley and a group of girls and walks slowly towards them.

Kate: "So Aiden. I never back down from a dare and Josie dared me to kiss you. Soo.."

Kate grabs Aiden's head, pulls him in and kisses him. Aiden taken by surprise, kisses her back.

Spencer: _What the hell! I did not just see Aiden and that girl kiss._

Spencer walks away from them and starts heading up the beach. At that moment, Ashley faces the direction of the parking lot and notices Spencer leaving with a hurt expression on her face.

Ashley: "Nice Josie. Smooth Aiden, just perfect."

Aiden: "What, well…"

Ashley looks at the figure walking away. Aiden follows Ashley's eyes and sees a figure getting smaller and smaller as she walks farther away.

Aiden: "Is that."

Ashley: "Yes. Great move Aiden."

Aiden: "I didn't do anything. She kissed me."

Ashley: "But you kissed back."

Aiden starts to walk towards Spencer but before he could, Ashley walks in front of him and stops him.

Ashley: "No Aiden you've done enough. I got this one."

Ashley starts walking fast to Spencer.

Josie-yelling after Ash-: "Ashley! Where are you going?"

Ashley: "I'll be back."

-------------------------

What do you guys think?

Please leave reviews. So I know how you feel about this fic. Good, bad, etc.


	10. Break From The Madness

If you haven't already check out my new music video. I know Nick Lachey is very argh... i don't know but the song and its meaning is very good and can relate to what Ashley has been through. I really like how it turned out.For the link go to my profile. Enjoy!

Thanks for the replies everyone. I love replies/ reviews/ comments. Well here is the next chapter. I am not completely sure how you will feel about it.

--------------------------------

Ashley is starting to catch up to Spencer. Ashley stops running and starts walking really fast. The running in the sand was really getting to her. It didn't make things better when she just ate not too long ago.

Ashley: _I cannot remember the last time I actually ran this much. Oh my god. This ass needs to go running a lot more._

Ashley: "Spencer! Slow down!"

Spencer hears Ashley's plea to slow down but she keeps walking. The blonde does not stop because she wants to get away from Ashley, she just wanted her to work for it a bit. No matter how much Spencer tries to be mad at Ashley, it never really lasted long. Her father always told her it is always best if people talk things out instead of avoiding it like the plague. The more it is postpone, the harder it is to talk and by that time, things may have caused a big hole. Its much easier to just let things go and flow with what comes at you instead of holding some kind of jealous grudge. They are friends, best friends. Making things playful helps the serious things get through easier. Still walking, Ashley is still 10 feet behind Spencer.

Ashley: "Spencer! Don't make me run again. I'm going to break a sweat here."

Spencer smiles but doesn't turn around and keeps walking. She had a place in mind. She was going to get there one way or another. At the rate it she was going it would be best if she keeps moving. The faster she gets there, the more time she will have to stay there before going back to the bonfire. Her destination, the pier.

Ashley: "Spencer, slow your cute ass down. Don't make me say it again young lady."

Ashley too, wanted her approach to be friendly and not awkward. But of course she didn't really mean to say 'cute ass' but she could always have down as just messing around. There are usually two sides of how things are said.

Spencer smiles again but this time she turns around to show her face. She keeps going though, now however she is walking backwards. Spencer and Ashley make eye contact and Spencer gives Ashley a little smile to show that they were okay. That she doesn't want to be in 'not talking' mode. That she was over the whole avoiding thing if she was too. The smile sends a sensational tingle through the brunette's body and she smiles back at Spencer. She was over the avoiding mode also.

Ashley: _I freaking need to erase that sensation she gives me when she looks at me. But I will deal with that after I take care of her. "_Are going to stop?"

Spencer: _I need to wipe this stupid smile of my face._ "You told me to leave you alone. Right now that goes both ways."

Okay truth be told, Spencer was still a little irritated with the whole Josie thing but she just wanted Ashley to work for it. To try. To see if she would try or just give up. Even though she gave her the little smile, she still wanted her to work, to see what she would say. Would she say the right things so they would be good again or will she make it worse.

Ashley: "What? When did I- Oh- Spence I need to talk to you."

Spencer: "But I need to leave you alone. And that is what I'm planning on doing so why are you coming after me?"

Ashley: "Because-"

Spencer: "Because why?"

Ashley: "Because I care about you and you are obviously upset of what you saw."

Good answer. A little too good for her liking. That just makes the whole situation between them and her problem with Josie a little bit more confusing. Spencer turns back around and keeps walking but cross her arms because it's getting cold. The ocean breeze was getting cold and she only had a light jacket on.

Ashley: "Spencer just talk to me."

Spencer: "I can't talk to you."

Ashley stops walking and a hurt expression comes across her face. No matter how much that statement really hurt Ashley, she wasn't about to let it slide. The growing need to know why started surfacing.

Ashley- in a low voice: "Why not?"

Spencer pretends to not hear her but she did hear her. She just didn't know how to say it.

Ashley: "Am I suppose to read your mind?"

Spencer: "I really wish you could. It would make everything so much simpler or it can make things even more complicated."

There is something about them being alone made it easier for them to finally say some things that they were not saying. Any stupid petty argument or fight between them is on hold at this time; a break from the madness. They became more honest with themselves and to each other.

Since Spencer was still moving and Ashley was standing still, Ashley had to raise her voice.

Ashley: "Are you kidding me? Why don't you just tell me what is going through your mind!"

Spencer: "Haha. Don't give advice when you don't even use it."

Ashley turns to her left and stares out to the ocean.

Ashley: _God damn it._

Ashley crosses her arms too because it is getting cold.

Ashley: _What am I going to do? Should I go after her?_

Ashley closes her eyes and lets out a deep breath. A couple minutes pass. Ashley opens her eyes again and Spencer is at the opening of the pier.

Ashley: _Jeez she is a fast walker._

Ashley starts running after Spencer. By the time Ashley caught up to Spencer, they are at the end of the pier and Spencer has her back to Ashley and is leaning against the railing, staring out into the ocean. When Ashley got close enough, she started to walk towards Spencer. Ashley is now two feet away from Spencer and Spencer's back is still towards her. Spencer knew Ashley was right behind her but she didn't want to turn around. A cold breeze goes through Spencer and she lets out a shiver. Ashley sees this shiver, bites her lip and steps closer to Spencer, reaches out and rubs her hands up and down the side of her arms. Ashley's touch against Spencer's arms sends butterflies through Spencer. Without thinking, Ashley takes another step closer and rests her chin on Spencer's shoulder. Ashley and Spencer didn't say anything for awhile. What was there to say? A moment from the madness. A pause from everything. Just going off feeling. Ever since their kiss they shared, it was harder for them to deny their feeling for each other. Especially at a moment like this. Just them. No one else around. Still cautious but less afraid. Do what the other one would let them. Underneath it all, the kiss was still unfinished business.

No words were needed right now. They both are just loving the feeling of them close to each other; Ashley's hands are on Spencer's side of her arms, and Ashley's head on Spencer's left shoulder. They didn't need to say anything. They just relaxed, stared at the ocean and enjoyed the company of one another and that they were alone, on a pier, at the beach. Neither one of them wanted to break the moment. 5 minutes pass but both of them didn't care of the time. Time was standing still to them. Like when Ashley is swimming to clear her mind. It is slowly getting colder but both Ashley and Spencer's heart felt warm inside. Finally, Ashley is the one who broke the moment..

Ashley: "It is getting cold."

Spencer: "Yeah."

Ashley: _I hope she is okay on how close we are. I don't want to freak her out._ "Are you okay right now?"

Spencer-in a whisper-: "I'm great. Are you okay?"

Ashley: "Never better."

Silence.

Ashley wanting to make things casual between them so she doesn't scare Spencer away, tries to make conversation.

Ashley: "Are you upset about that girl kissing Aiden."

Spencer: "Surprisingly not anymore."

Another cold breeze comes to them but this time, they both felt it and gave them goose bumps.

Spencer: _I wish….I wish I felt a little bit warmer._ "I'm getting cold."

Ashley: "Same here." _Should I? Can I? Will she freak out?_

Ashley stops rubbing Spencer's arms and slowly moves her arms between Spencer's arm and side. She then wraps her arms around Spencer and grabs her own arms so Spencer couldn't get out. Getting out, however, was the farthest thing from Spencer's mind. Spencer leans back against Ashley a little bit and tilts her head against Ashley's.

Where they found the courage to be this close, they both didn't know. Maybe it was that they were by themselves and they were acting on what they were thinking or they just weren't thinking of everyone else but just themselves.

Ashley: "What are you going to do?"

Spencer: "About?"

Ashley: _This _"Aiden."

Spencer: "I don't know."

Ashley: "Do you still like him?"

Spencer: "Yeah I guess."

Ashley: "Are you two together?"

Spencer: "He asked me to be his girlfriend but I didn't give him an answer."

Ashley: "Why not?"

Spencer: "I don't know. I don't know how to explain it."

Ashley: "Try me."

Spencer: "Well I feel like I want more, not like physically but emotionally, do I make sense?"

Ashley: "You make perfect sense."

Spencer: "But then I also feel like I'm just guarding myself and to afraid to let someone in and I'm just over thinking everything and I just push that someone away."

Ashley: "Yeah you do that." (_To me.)_

Spencer: "I know. I just can't help it."

Ashley: "You're not doing it now though. Look how close we are and your not freaking out… Why?"

Spencer: "I really don't know. This is alright. It feels right." _((More like amazing))_. "Uhm. Its cold out and you are my best friend and we both don't want to be turned into popsicles."

Ashley: "Just alright?"

Spencer: _Should I be honest. "_Honestly this feels amazing but we are friends and I'm not like that and I shouldn't be feeling this way."

Ashley: "Feeling what way?"

Spencer pause.

Spencer: "The way I feel when I'm around….you."

Ashley frowns and unwraps her arms around Spencer.

Ashley: "Well I'm sorry that I make you feel that way."

Spencer-looks down-: "It's not your fault."

Ashley: "But you make it out to be my fault though. And that is not fair Spencer. I didn't do anything, yet I feel you get mad at me for not doing what you want Spence. I don't know what you want. You won't tell me what you want me to do."

There is silence for a minute.

Ashley: "I feel like we are playing mind games with each other."

Spencer: "I don't even know what I want Ashley. I am just really confused."

Ashley: "About what?"

Spencer: "…About us."

Ashley: _So there is something._ "What us?"

Spencer: "This."

Ashley: "We are just-Ashley makes air quotes- 'friends' "

Spencer: "I know it's just…"

Ashley: "Just what?"

Spencer: "Do you remember when I told you I thought I liked girls?"

Ashley: "Yeah and then later you said you didn't mean it and you didn't know what you were thinking."

Spencer: "Well. Honestly I did know what I was thinking."

Ashley: "What were you thinking?"

Spencer: "That I really do think I like girls but I said I didn't know what I was thinking when I said that was a lie and I was just trying to hide from it and I really didn't want to accept it. And it just makes everything soo confusing."

Ashley: "Well talk to me then and I can try and help you."

Spencer: "I know you want to help me but this right here, shouldn't be. If my mom finds out- I should go."

Ashley gives a sarcastic laugh.

Ashley: "Your mom. You're just thinking of what everyone else will think. You are just letting them run your life. When will you make your own decisions and follow your own heart. But Whatever."

Ashley starts getting upset. The only reason she can't have Spencer was because she cared to much of what other people will think about them. How they would feel about them. Fuck them. What about how she felt?

Ashley: "Fine go then."

Spencer: "Ash –I'm –sor-"

Ashley: "Don't Spencer. Just go."

Spencer walks around Ashley and begins to leave the Pier. Ashley is still facing the ocean. How can she be soo close yet soo fucking far. She needed to think of something. Something that will make Spencer think for herself and not for her mother.

Ashley: "Spencer, just follow your heart okay?"

Spencer stops in her tracks and bites her lip.

--------------------

Hate it, Like it, love it?


	11. The Need To Get Away

And here is the next chapter. This continues right where the previous chapter left off.

Thanks everyone who left reviews.

------------------------------------------------------

Spencer: "Ash?"

Ashley: "What? Aren't you suppose to be going."

Spencer turns around to face Ashley but Ashley is still facing the ocean. Spencer grabs Ashley's hand and turns her around.

Ashley: "What do you want from me Spen"

Ashley stops what she is saying because she completely lost what she was about to say. Spencer gently places her hand on Ashley's cheek. The blonde leans in and guides Ashley's face to her with her hand. Spencer's lips lightly presses against Ashley. Finally realizing what she just did, Spencer pulls back and steps back.

Spencer: "I'm sorry, I'm gonna"

Ashley put her hand on Spencer's back and gently pulls Spencer in. Ashley kisses Spencer and Spencer kisses back. Spencer opens her mouth slightly and Ashley responds by her tongue entering it. The kiss turns into a very passionate one, like both of them were letting out their feelings in that kiss. Spencer wraps around her arms around Ashley's neck and Ashley places her other hand on Spencer's waist. Ashley's hand goes under Spencer's shirt and to Spencer's bare side. A mad rush of butterflies flies into both of them. This was too right for Spencer and suddenly the thoughts of her mother and her great disapproval, disappointment and let down of what she is doing flooded Spencer's mind. As much as Spencer tried to fight the thoughts away, she was engulfed in it. Suddenly a different part of Spencer comes out. The part of Spencer that listens to everything her mom says and does everything she is told. Guilt drops into Spencer like a ton of bricks.

Spencer: _No no no, I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be kissing Ashley. I shouldn't even be feeling this way. I shouldn't have all these butterflies right now in me. It is wrong. But it feels so right. No, It is just wrong!_

Spencer pulls away leaving Ashley in shock that she pulled away.

Ashley: "Wha"

Spencer: "I shouldn't be doing this. This isn't right. I have to go."

Spencer turns and runs off the pier leaving Ashley standing on the pier all alone, heartbroken. A tear slowly rolls down Ashley's face.

Ashley: _Ouch that hurt...and yet again...I fucking trip over the finish line...no no no I'm not blaming myself for this one...still hurts._

A couple seconds pass and Ashley has yet to move.

Ashley: _Go after her…don't…go after her…don't…don't don't. I won't. She needs to figure her own shit out._

Spencer slows down into a walk along the beach.

Spencer: _How can kissing someone be soo complicated when you think about it. It was perfect without all the variables and meaning to that kiss. Damn it. What am I going to do? I'm falling for my best friend who is a girl. I can't be falling for her. This cannot happen. I don't care what I'm feeling. This cannot happen. Things happen for a reason. Yes grant, I kissed her and it was amazing but but but a lot of people will hate me and oh man..my mom is another book entirely. If I go gay my mom will disown me…or send me off to boarding school and blame it on entirely on Ashley and she won't let me see her again. I don't think I can take that. She already doesn't like me hanging around with her now. What would she do If she finds out I like her and kissed her and I am soo willing to do it again. God. Why god why me? Why is love so complicated? I need to get away._

Spencer gets back to the bonfire. Aiden is still hanging out with the 3 girls and Josie. Aiden is barely paying attention to what they are saying. His mind is on Spencer. The girls talk and he tries to look like he is interested in what they were saying, but his mind would always wonder about Spencer. Finally, Aiden sees Spencer and walks over to her.

Aiden: "Spencer, I'm sorry. She just kissed me. It meant nothing."

Spencer crosses her arms. Aiden puts on a pouting face.

Aiden: "Forgive me?"

Spencer: "Why did she kiss you?"

Aiden: "It was a dare Josie gave her."

Spencer: _Josie…._

Aiden: "Forgive me?"

Spencer: "Your forgiven but your on serious probation. _Oh no. I'm using Ashley's words. I need to stop thinking about her._

Spencer walks up to Aiden and kisses him on the cheek.

Spencer: "Don't let it happen again."

Aiden: "It won't."

Aiden smiles.

Aiden: "Wait where is Ashley?"

Spencer: "Along the beach somewhere."

Aiden: "Did you two talk?"

And here comes the questions that Spencer did not want to go into details. So she tries to keep it short and sweet and change the subject.

Spencer: "Yes."

Aiden: "And..?"

Spencer: "Can you take me home?"

Aiden: "Sure..come on."

Aiden takes Spencer home. No more questions asked.

They arrived at Spencer's house. The blonde exits the car with a quick good bye and walks into the house. During the car ride, Spencer thought of somewhere to go to, to get away from everything. She needed a break, a pause button from Ashley, Aiden, and L.A.

Spencer: "I'm home."

Glen: "Back so soon. Why?"

Spencer: "Just am."

Glen: "Did something happen that I should know about?"

Spencer: "Nope."

Glen: "Alright."

Spencer: "Where is mom?"

Glen: "In the Kitchen."

Spencer walks into the kitchen.

Spencer: "Hey mom. I'm home."

Mom: "Hey Sweety, how was the bonfire?"

Spencer: "It was okay."

Mom: "Did you have fun?"

Spencer: "Not really."

Mom: "Oh. Okay. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

Spencer: "Okay. Can I ask you something mom?"

Mom: "Sure honey you can ask me anything."

Spencer: "Do you miss Ohio?"

Mom: "A little bit. I miss seeing my friends and my parents everyday. Why?"

Spencer: "I just had this idea. Oh nevermind." _I'm chickening out._

Mom: "What is it?"

Spencer: "Nevermind.:

Mom: "Out with it Spencer."

Spencer: "Okay I just had this idea. Since we get 2 weeks off for winter break...uhm why don't we spend a week of it back in Ohio. We can stay at grandma's house."

Mom: "That sounds like a great idea Spence. I get a week off work and I'm sure your father can get off for a week and yeah. We will go back to Ohio for Christmas and then come back to this busy town. Great idea Spencer. I think going back where we came from is the best thing we can do for Christmas." _((and get you away from that Ashley))_ "I'll arrange everything. When was your break again?"

Spencer: "Starts next week."

Mom: "Okay I don't think I can get the whole next week off so, how bout this. We leave on Thursday and come back next Thursday."

Spencer: "Sounds like a plan."

Mom: "Alright I will announce it during dinner."

Spencer: "Okay mom."

Spencer turns around to leave but stops at the sound of her mother's voice.

Mom: "Oh and Spencer."

Spencer turns around to face her mom.

Spencer: "Yeah mom."

Mom: "I'm glad you thought of this idea". _my lil sweety is coming back to me and away from that girl. God help that girl._

Spencer: "Same here." _Not really_

_----------------_

What do you guys think so far? Back to Ohio. Spencer running away from it all. How will Ashley take the news?


	12. No Goodbye

Short chapter, I know. I will have another chapter up for you guys soon.

------------------

Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday go by fast. Spencer has been hanging around Aiden and Spencer and Ashley have been avoiding each other. Every time they would come close to each other, Spencer would turn shyly away and avoid eye contact. Ashley would have a stone face and try to look like she didn't care when really she cared. While the blonde was away, Ashley had been hanging around Josie. Josie did not transfer schools to Josie's dismay but they hanged out after. Josie is making Ashley really edgy and party hard drink hard girl. The way Ashley use to be before she ever met Spencer. The old Ashley is slowly surfacing after every drink she swallows down.

To Ashley's dismay, Spencer has been hanging out with Aiden a lot. Getting closer and closer to the point where people were thinking they were a couple. Even Ashley. A part of her knew it was false but another part of her wasn't so sure. What if Spencer did have feelings for Aiden? At this point, she didn't know what to do. All there was, was Josie.

On Wednesday, Spencer made it official. She is Aiden's girlfriend now. She didn't know what she was doing when she finally agreed to it. Aiden is a great guy and all but she still wasn't feeling like she thought she should be. Spencer convinced herself that she had to do this. When really she was just hiding. Being what her mom and everyone else wants her to be, to have.

Spencer, Glen, and Clay only went to half their classes on Thursday, so they can make sure they don't miss anything important on Friday, their mom's order.

Towards the end of the school day, Ashley starts to notice that Spencer has been missing for about two class periods. That is not at all like Spencer. The brunette decides to find out where she is. The two may not be talking but that didn't mean she didn't care.

Walking through the hallway, Ashley catches up to Aiden.

Ashley: "Hey Aiden. Where is your Girlfriend?"

Aiden: "Why don't you just say her name?"

Ashley: "Who's name? Your girlfriend's name?"

Aiden: "Why are you acting like that?"

Ashley: "Like what?"

Aiden: "Like you and Spencer hate each other."

Ashley: "Don't worry about it."

Aiden: "You don't hate Spencer."

Ashley: "How would you know?"

Aiden: "Ashley I may be a guy but I'm not stupid. I can see it in you guys' eyes. You guys don't want to talk to each other because you guys are avoiding talking about something. You guys are just giving each other the cold shoulder but you don't hate each other."

Ashley: "Whatever Aiden. So where is she?"

Aiden: "She left."

Ashley: "Where?"

Aiden: "Well if you guys were talking and not be soo hard headed and trying to avoid each other, you would know."

Ashley: "Enough Dr. Phil. I've been through enough shrinks and all that crap. Just answer my simple question so I can go. I'm suppose to meet Josie at my house."

Aiden laughs to himself and shakes his head.

Aiden: "Back to Ohio."

Ashley: "And she didn't say good bye to me?"

Aiden: "I think she might have if you two weren't avoiding each other for the past couple of days. She will be back later next week."

Ashley: "Bullshit. She didn't care enough to say good bye to me." _I can't believe she didn't say good bye…_

Meanwhile at the Carlin residence, Spencer is upstairs on her computer and her mother is downstairs.

Mom-yelling upstairs-: "Spencer are you almost ready?"

Spencer: "Yeah mom, almost."

On the computer, Spencer is typing an email to Ashley. She didn't get a chance to say good bye to her and she felt bad. She tried looking for the brunette a couple minutes before she left but she didn't find her. So the next best thing was to send an email. Well a phone call would be better but Ashley is in school and probably in class. A couple minutes later, Spencer sends the message.

Spencer: "Glen!"

Glen shows up at her bedroom door.

Glen: "Yeah?"

Spencer: "Do you think you can drive me by somewhere?"

Glen: "Where?"

Spencer: "To Ashley's"

Glen: "Why?"

Spencer: "I want to drop off her Christmas present."

Glen: "Alright. Let's Go."

The car ride was quiet and peaceful. Spencer and Glen arrive at Ashley's empty driveway. The brunette's house looks like it always does. There was not one Christmas light up.

Glen: "She is probably still at school."

Spencer: "I know. I was just going to tape it to the door."

Spencer gets out of the car and tapes the present to Ashley's door. Nothing says merry Christmas than a present at the door. Stepping back, Spencer admires her handy work and hope the tape holds the blue present up on the door. Satisfied, Spencer gets back into the car.

Glen: "I must say that is the most colorful thing on her house. Her parents didn't even put up any lights up."

Spencer: "Her parents are never around."

Glen: "Oh."

Glen and Spencer drive away. Suddenly Josie pulls up and she saw Spencer tape the present to the door. Josie gets out of her car, walk up to the door and looks at the present.


	13. The Present

Another chapter. Longer than the previous one. Enjoy!

------------------

Josie: "Hmm." _I wonder what a friend would get her rich friend. Probably something nice._

Josie takes the present down and carefully unwraps it so there won't be tears in the wrapping paper. She opens the box to find a bracelet with a seashell charm and a necklace with another seashell charm and at either side of the seashell charm were a real seashell. So there is a total of 3 seashells on the necklace.

Spencer picked up the 2 seashells on beach that night she kissed Ashley. She thought they were really pretty and special and couldn't help but keep them.

Josie: "Aww how sweet. Why thank you Spencer."

Josie puts the bracelet and necklace in her purse and returns the box into its wrapping paper that had the shape of the box already and made sure it looks like no one opened it. She then put it back on the door. Just then Ashley pulls up and sees Josie put the present on the door. Curious to see what Josie is doing, Ashley gets out of the car.

Ashley: "Hey Josie."

Josie: "Hey Ashley."

Ashley: "What is that?"

Josie: "A present. Spencer left it for you."

Ashley: "Oh." _aww yes._

Ashley takes down the present and opens it to find nothing in it. A very hurt expression comes across Ashley's face. Why would Spencer give her an empty present?

Ashley: "There is nothing in it."

Josie: "I don't know."

Ashley: "Spencer wouldn't leave me an empty present."

Josie: "Maybe it symbolizes something."

Ashley: "Like what?"

Josie: "I don't know emptiness feeling for you. I don't know. I guess that is an evil way to show she doesn't want to be your friend anymore that she didn't take the time to find you a present…"

Ashley is devastated.

Ashley: "Oh."

Josie: "Yep. Sorry ash."

Ashley tries to hide her hurt expression. This doesn't add up at all. Spencer is not a person who would do that sort of thing. Hell, she wouldn't even do that to someone. She was missing something. But what?

Ashley: "Okay hold up. I know Spencer. She would not leave an empty present on my door and leave for Ohio."

Josie: "But she did."

Ashley: "No she didn't."

Ashley looks suspiciously at Josie and glances at her purse. She sees a piece of a necklace hanging out. Curiosity gets the best of Ashley. She needed answers or clues or something.

Ashley: "And what is this?"

Ashley grabs Josie purse and pulls out the bracelet and necklace and looks at Josie.

Josie: "Oh there mine. My friend gave them to me."

Ashley: "Uhuh."

Ashley is not convinced. Ashley looks at the necklace and behind the silver seashell charm in the center. Those weren't for Josie.

Ashley: "Okay. If your friend gave this to you, why does it say Ashley behind this shell?"

Josie-stuttering-: "uhmm uhmm _((think of something))._ Because it is my gift to you. Jeez Ashley you really know how to ruin a surprise.

Ashley: "Oh." _((there is still something wrong with this.))_ "Uhm sorry. Thanks."

Josie: "Haha. Your welcome."

Ashley: "That still doesn't explain Spencer's empty present."

Josie: "Well you can ask her about it when she comes back."

Ashley is still suspicious and looks behind the silver charm on the bracelet. Engraved in it was " Merry x-mas 3 Spence" in small writing.

Ashley: "You Bitch! This is Spencer's gift."

Josie: "What makes you say that?"

Ashley: "Hmm maybe it's the merry x-mas 3 Spencer on the back of this charm."

Josie: "Oh." _((damn it…uhmm))_ "well yeah it is. I took it out of the box."

Ashley: "Why would you do that?"

Josie: "Because you've been talking about Spencer and I didn't think you would want to deal with something from her."

Ashley: "Bullshit. I'm not stupid, you wanted to steal it. What else did you steal from me?"

Josie: "Nothing."

Ashley: "Josie you better not be lying to me."

Josie: "I'm not. Now calm down. I'm sorry okay?"

Ashley: "Not okay. I think it is time for you to leave."

Josie: "What about our plans?"

Ashley: "They've been cancelled."

Ashley takes down the box, opens the door and slams it in Josie's face.

Ashley: _That Liar. Argghh I hate liars._

Ashley goes in the fridge and pulls out a couple of beers, opens one of them and starts drinking. A habit she started picking up when she and Josie are hanging out. They end up drinking away their problems. Ashley goes to the couch and sits, thinks, …and drinks.

Ashley: _So what does this mean? Spencer still wants us to be friends or does she have feeling for me but is not ready to show it? Jeez why did she have to leave? Why does everyone have to leave me?_

Ashley chugs down a bottle of beer.

_Seashells equal beach and we kissed on the beach…does this mean she cares about me? No No she doesn't care about me. If she did then she wouldn't of left me._

She chugs down the remaining contents of the bottle and opens another bottle easily by using the little table in front of the couch.

Ashley: _She would of said good bye._

She drinks some more. Sorrow and pain fills her heart. This cannot be happening. She is missing something yet again. She needed to find something. Spencer would of said good bye somehow. She wouldn't leave her like that. Ashley needed to find something saying goodbye from Spencer. She needed to.

Ashley: _Maybe she left me a message._

Ashley takes her phone out of her pocket and checks if she had a message. No messages. No call. No goodbye from Spencer. Hurt fills her mind again but she cannot accept it. It hurt too much to accept it.

Ashley:_ Nope._

The brunette drinks some more.

Ashley: _I should call her._

Ashley calls Spencer's cell. At the Carlin house, Spencer is upstairs packing and her phone is downstairs charging. Spencer's mom hears Spencer's phone vibrate, walks over to it and picks it up to see who it is. Caller: Ashley.

Paula: _Pshh. Its probably a thank you. Whatever, not important._

Spencer's mom flips open the phone and presses the ignore button. Ashley hears Spencer's Voicemail and leaves a message. The alcohol is catching up to her to where her words are slurring a bit. She didn't care.

Ashley-slurry a bit-: "mmm Hey Spenceee, uhm when you get thiss message can you call me, I really need to talk to you. Alright bye."

A voicemail notification shows up on Spencer's phone. Paula ignores the notification and puts Spencer's phone in her purse.

Paula: _This trip is for Spencer to get away from Ashley. The last thing she needs is to be in contact with that thing. She will thank me in the long run._

Back at Ashley's house, Ashley tries to get up so she can go on her computer but sits back down. The drinks were catching up to her. Lately, she has been feeling the effects of alcohol rather quickly. It didn't help that the alcohol she was chugging was relatively strong.

_Ahh major headache. I knew having all those drinks this week would eventually catch up to me…_

Ashley falls asleep on the couch, thinking of Spencer.


	14. The Best Friend

Sorry for the wait. School is keeping me busy. Good thing, it is almost over. When its over, I will be able to update quicker. This chapter is sort of like a filler, something to lead up to more interesting scenes.

I don't own anything except for Kelsey. She is going to be an main important character from now on. So you can either hate her or love her but she is going to be around for awhile.

----------

Meanwhile at the Carlin household, everyone was moving fast getting things together because they were a little bit off schedule. Finally after a couple of minutes everyone was ready.

Paula: "Alright! Is everyone ready!"

Family: "Yeah!"

Arthur, Glen, and Clay get into the car ready to leave. Spencer is still in the house searching for her cell phone. She could of swore she left it downstairs charging maybe but she couldn't find it. Paula sees Spencer looking for something and she could guess that Spencer was looking for her cell phone. If she gives Spencer her cell phone she would see that Ashley has called her. That would not be good.

Paula: "Spencer!"

Spencer: "Mom, have you seen my cell phone." _Ashley might call me._

Paula: "Yes sweetie, I have it."

Spencer: "Can I have it?"

Paula: "I'll give you it later, let's go. We don't want to be late."

Defeated, Spencer doesn't ask for it again. From the sound of her mother's voice, she wasn't going to give it back right now.

Spencer: "Alright."

The two Carlin women get into the car and they leave for the airport.

On the plane, Spencer is seated next to her mother. Her wanting to have her phone grows. What if Ashley calls her? So Spencer asks her mother again for her phone.

Spencer: "Mom can I have my cell phone?"

Paula: "Spencer you know you can't use cell phones on the airplane."

Spencer: "I know but can I have it."

SM: "It's in the compartment. I'll give it to you when we get to Ohio."

Spencer: "Alright."

When Spencer finally fell asleep in the airplane, Ashley was on her mind.

---------

NOTE:

Kelley is the girl she was im-ing on her laptop at the beginning of The Girls guide to Dating Girls episode, before Ashley IM-ed Spencer to look out the window. Not Kelly from Put Out or Get Out episode.

--------

The next morning, The Carlin Clan is already settled in at their grandparents' house. Spencer is already dressed and is hoping to hang out with her old friend, Kelley. Well her real name was Kelsey but Kelsey insisted to be called by a nickname, Kelley. Kelley is gay so maybe Spencer can get some insight in her little situation she finds herself in.

Spencer: "Mom, can I have my cell phone? I want to call Jordan up and see if she wants to hang out today."

Paula: "Alright."

Spencer's mom hands Spencer her phone. Spencer did not want to tell her mom that she really wanted to call Kelley because she didn't know how her mother would react. Mother Superior knows Kelsey is gay and deeply disapproves but since her parents are pretty close friends when they are around, she bites her tongue.

Spencer looks at her phone and sees she has missed a call from Ashley and has a voicemail. The call she was waiting for all night, she missed it. Who knows what could of been going through Ashley's mind all last night. She was of been going through a loop, a very confusing one. First she kisses her, then pulls away and avoids her, runs to Ohio, but only right after she gives Ashley a gift. A gift that could mean a multiple of things. She doesn't even know which meaning she meant. How in the world is Ashley suppose to know the meaning behind it all?

Spencer: "Mom, why didn't you tell me Ashley called me?"

Paula: "Didn't think it was important and we were sort of in a rush yesterday."

Spencer: "You should of told me, mom."

Paula: "Sorry Hunny."

Spencer: "Oh its okay, whatever."

The last thing she wanted was her mom to get suspicious of why she was mad that she missed Ashley's call. Spencer walks outside and calls Ashley up. Ashley's cell phone rings and rings. Meanwhile at Ashley's house, Ashley is in the shower trying to relax and get her head back together. The brunette doesn't hear her phone ring. Spencer gets voicemail and hangs up.

Spencer: _She's probably with Josie._

Deciding to push the brunette out of her mind, Spencer walks to the end of the driveway and calls Kelley up. Besides for her grandparents, Kelley was on her must see list. They were best friends when she lived here and they will always be.

Kelley: "Hello?"

Spencer: "I haven't heard your voice in a long time."

Kelley: "Spencer!"

Spencer: "mmhmmm"

Kelley: "Spencer Carlin!"

Spencer: "The one and only."

Kelley: "Oh my god, what's up?"

Spencer: "Uhmm, I'm in My hometown."

Kelley: "Oh my god, You're in Ohio!"

Spencer: "Like Oh my god yes I am."

Kelley: "Hey That is my phrase! Jeez you just like making fun of me."

Spencer: "No just when you say oh my god. Haha. You know I love you."

Kelley: "Yeah I know. We should totally meet up!"

Spencer: "That is exactly what I was thinking. Are you up and dressed because if I'm not mistaken you sleep in, you're a heavy sleeper and get ready slowww."

Kelley: "That was only one time when you slept over. I was tired!"

Spencer: "I was blasting the music so you would wake up."

Kelley: "We had a long night! We party hard that night. Well I partied hard, you were too busy trying to deal with your drunken ex b/f that was freaking following you where ever you went. But in the end we both were drunk out of our minds."

Spencer: "…well he stopped after a couple of minutes…"

Kelley: "More like an hour!"

Spencer: "Well 60 minutes…a couple of minutes, same diff.. The point is I got him away from me."

Kelley: "Yeah with my help!"

Spencer: "I don't remember that part."

Kelley: "Because you started drinking really hard for some reason…you were just really freaked out."

Spencer: "Well fill me in. Why was I freaked out?"

Kelley: "I think it is best for you not to remember."

Spencer: "Don't keep a secret from me. I tell you everything and in a whisper how I think I'm gay."

Kelley: "Well fine, honestly, I already had my suspicion that you were."

Spencer: "Really?"

Kelley: "I'm your best friend, who happens to like girls, its my job to know if my best friend is questionable…especially...when I had a little crush on you."

Spencer: "You had a crush on me? Really?"

Kelley: "Yup, just a little one, don't go freaking out on me."

Spencer: "I'm not freaked out. Just a little caught off guard that I didn't see that."

Kelley: "Well it was only a little one and I tried to hide it."

Spencer: "Don't worry about it. Right now, I'm a little flattered. Hahaha."

Kelley: "Haha cause now you're in less of denial of who you are."

Spencer: "Kelley don't- I don't know if I want to be."

Kelley: "Alright stop right there. I think we are going to have to continue this conversation in person."

Spencer: "…Alright. When?"

Kelley: "Well look down the street."

Spencer looks down the street to see Kelley in her car, holding her phone up to her ear and smiling.

Spencer: "You haven't changed a bit."

Kelley: "Now why would I want to change who I am. I am perfectly happy on who I am. I mean look at me. I am still hot and I think I got hotter. What do you think?"

Kelley steps out of the car and walks to the middle of the street and faces Spencer. Spencer walks up to Kelley. They're cell phones still pressed to their ears.

Kelley was like a mini Jordana Brewster in her face. Her black hair falls straight down a little past her shoulders and her bangs are slanted on her forehead only covering half of her left eye. She wore tight fitted black jeans and a tight faded blue Hollister shirt. Okay, the brand Kelsey and Ashley wear are different but the tightness and sexiness their bodies look in tight clothes are the same.

Spencer: ((_Wow_.)) "Alright I'll give you that one, I admit you got hotter". _((Dang I never realized this but Kelley's and Ashley's style are common…they both dress hot…oh wait what am I saying..))_

Spencer smiles and hangs up her phone. Kelley smiles back and hangs up her phone.

Kelley: "I must admit, that you got prettier. The whole west coast look suits you. You're wearing a spaghetti strap shirt and a skirt. Not your usual kiddy angel innocent look."

Spencer: "I'm growing up."

Spencer takes a couple steps forward and hugs Kelley tightly.

Kelley: "Ahh its good to see you again CeeBear."

Spencer: "Ditto Kels."

Kelley friendly kisses Spencer on her cheek, Spencer blushes and they let go of their hug.

Spencer: "I have always said you resemble Jordana Brewster but only younger and a tad tougher."

Kelley: "Yeah and hotter."

Spencer: "Haha. I'm not going to argue. You and your confidence."

Kelley: "You better not argue with me. Oh you know you love my confidence. I'm the talker, you're the brains, and we're both the beauties. The Perfect Duo. Hop in."

Spencer and Kelley get into the car and drive away. A sense of comfort and happiness comes over Spencer. She needed this.

----------------

So what do you guys think? Kelsey is going to stir things up. Maybe good, maybe bad. Time will tell.

Leave some reviews please.


	15. Honesty at the Tire

Thanks to everyone who left reviews. I love you guys. This chapter is for you.

There is a lot of dialogue in this chapter.

-----------------------------------------------

Kelley takes Spencer to their old hangout spot. A big playground at a park. Kelley and Spencer go way back to elementary school. The playground is where the perfect duo use to hang out and just talk during elementary school and middle school.

Spencer: "Ahh. I remember this place."

Kelley: "Psh you better remember this place or I'm going to have to hurt you."

Spencer and Kelley get out of the car, walk to the tire swing and get in. They sit across from each other like they always do. The tire was big but not big enough. Spencer and Kelley's knees are touching. The girls aren't little kids anymore. They put their knees in a pattern so their knees weren't be straight up pressed against each other. Kelley put her right knee between Spencer's knees and her left knee against Spencer's right knee. Even though this was close contact, Spencer didn't mind at all.

Spencer: "This place brings back soo many memories."

Kelley: "Yeah. We had so many talks right here on this tire."

Spencer: "Yeah our little honesty Tire. Haha."

They smile at each other. The tire did bring back many memories. From make-ups to talking out their anger towards something. Kelley usually vent out about her parents and Spencer would just listen and give her a shoulder to cry on. Kelley hated to cry, especially in public. It seemed weak and vulnerable to her. As she got older she channeled her sadness to anger and it made her tougher.

Kelley brought Spencer here for a reason. Since it was their "honesty tire", she hopes to get some honesty out of Spencer.

Kelley: "Yeah. From getting in trouble, to making plans, to getting to the bottom of fights, to thoughts, to crushes,…to my sexuality, and now to yours."

Spencer: "Just like you. Not to waste time and get down to the point."

Kelley: "What is the point of wasting time and making side conversations and avoiding the big issue? Time is ticking away and you may never know when your time is up."

Spencer: "True, alright."

Kelley: "Alrighty. You were saying you don't want to be..?"

Spencer: "I don't want to be gay."

Kelley: "You don't want to be or are you thinking of what everyone else wants you to be and that happens to be straight, A straight church girl."

Spencer looks off to the side not wanting to face her friend.

Kelley: "Look at me CeeBear."

Spencer looks back at her friend and into Kelley's eyes.

Kelley: "That's better. Now let's go back a little bit. Who's the girl who made you question?"

Spencer looks away yet again.

Spencer: "Her name is Ashley."

Kelley places her hand on the blonde's face and make her turn back to her.

Kelley: "That's better, quit looking the other way when things get harder. You always had that problem."

Spencer smiles shyly. It was true, she always did and still has, hence the Ohio visit.

Spencer: "And you always were there to make me face them head on and you were always right behind me."

Kelley: "Well that's part of my job description. Now continue. Tell me about this Ashley."

Spencer: "Actually she is a lot like…you."

Kelley: "Alright I think I'm starting to like this Ashley person. You need a person like me around or your just plain boring."

Spencer playfully hits Kelley on the thigh.

Kelley: "Haha. Is she gay?"

Spencer: "Yeah. But she said she is not into labels."

Kelley: "Uhuh. That is a sweet answer to say to someone. I can't believe I haven't thought of that one. Okay, does she like you?"

Spencer: "Yeah."

Kelley: "Do you like her?"

Spencer looks down at her hands resting on her lap.

Spencer: "Yes."

Kelley: "Then what's the problem?"

Spencer doesn't say anything. What could she say? That she was scared out of her mind of what other people thought.

Kelley lifts up Spencer's head with her hand. Truthfully she already knew the answer. Spencer always considered what other people thought. The blonde always wanted to please her family and her being gay would not please half of her family. Especially Mother Carlin. Clay and Father Carlin would more or likely accept it. The Over Confident Blondy and Bible Heart Mother would not accept it at all. Kelley decides to take a different approach.

Kelley: "Alright, …. Is that the end of story or is there more?"

Spencer: "We've kissed…more than once."

Kelley smiles. That she wasn't expecting.

Kelley: "And?"

Spencer: "And…uhm…in your words, I ran away."

Kelley: "Uhuh." _Not a surprise there. _

Kelley shakes her head. Same old same old. The blonde has not changed. Time to be more direct.

Kelley: "I could of predicted that. Alright. What are you afraid of?"

Spencer: "Afraid of?"

Kelley: "Yes, what are you afraid of? I already know the answer to that question because I know you Spence. But I think it is best that you say it out loud and not in your pretty head."

Spencer: "I'm afraid…I'm afraid of what everyone else will think when they find out."

Spencer looks down again in shame. Kelley lifts her head up again. The dark haired girl didn't like it when the blonde looks down. It was a show of weakness and defeat.

Kelley: "Spencer, keep your head up. Don't be so shy, scared, and embarrassed of this topic. Especially around me. You know you can tell me anything, no matter what it is."

Spencer: "I know."

Kelley: "Do you really like this Ashley?"

Spencer nods her head.

Kelley: "Yet you keep pushing her away."

Spencer: "Yeah."

Kelley: "So you like her but you don't want to like her that way because you don't want to be gay?"

Spencer: "Yep…could this be a phase or something? I mean the only girl I have kissed was Ashley. That is only one girl. And I have a boyfriend. I have kissed him too. Yeah this could be some bizarre phase I'm going through that I only like one girl in my mind. Oh no am I going crazy?"

Kelley: "Haha. Let's see."

Kelley sits up and stands in the middle of the tire, in between Spencer's legs. Kelley places her hands on Spencer's waist, leans in and gently kisses Spencer's lips. Once Spencer kissed back, Kelley pulled away.

Kelley: "Now that is 2 girls. Was that completely awkward and disgusting?"

Spencer: "No.. not at all. Well except the fact that you're my friend and I love you but I don't see you that way."

Kelley: "Then you are not crazy. You probably like girls just not me because I am your best friend but you didn't say you hated it."

Spencer: "How do you know I like girls?"

Kelley: "Well that is the same way I found out for sure I liked girls."

Spencer: "Really? Who did you kiss?"

Kelley: cough cough "you."coughcough

Spencer: "What? Wait. Did I hear that right?"

Kelley: "Whoa look at the time. We better go. Time is passing and we still need to deal with who you like."

Spencer: "Wait wait. Who did you kiss?"

Kelley: "That answer is for a different time. Right now, we have a different agenda. Now let's go."

Kelley ducks down under the tire and crawls out from under the tire.

Kelley: "Come on."

Spencer sits up and is standing in the middle of the tire. Kelly slightly lifts the tire up and Spencer crouchs down and walks under the tire. When she lifts up, she happened to lift up between Kelley's arms. They smile at each other.

Kelley: "Let's go so we can confirm that you are into girls way more than guys."

Kelley lets go of the tire, grabs Spencer's hand and they walk to the car.

----------------------------------------------------------

What do you guys think?


	16. Email

Thanks for all the reviews/replies. This chapter is small. I'm sorry but its just a mini chapter. A look what is happening in the other side of the country with Ashley.

--------------------------------------------

Back in L.A, Ashley forced herself to go to school to make an appearance. The time she has been in school was like hell. Her teachers have been getting on her case about her grades and her attitude. They choose today out of all the other days to get on her case. After 3rd period she has had enough of it. She bolts to her locker not wanting to spend another second in school. Aiden sees Ashley at her locker.

Aiden: "Hey Ash."

Ashley: "Aiden. Hi."

Aiden: "Are you feeling okay because you look."

Ashley: "I look like what? Crap? Why thank you."

Aiden: "I think you need to lay off the drinks…"

Ashley: "No you need to lay off me and mine your own business."

Aiden: "Ashley calm down. Jeez someone is in a very bad mood."

Ashley: "Why thank you Captain Obvious."

Ashley closes her locker and starts walking to the parking lot. She is not in a good mood to say the least. There is no Spencer, a present, no phone call from Spencer, and to top it off she can feel the effects of her drinking from last night.

Aiden: "Ash, where are you going? Class is the other way."

Ashley: "I'm leaving."

Aiden: "Ash you can't skip your classes. You will get in trouble."

Ashley: "I can, and I will and I don't give a shit."

Aiden runs after Ashley and steps in front of her. He was told to look after her from a certain blonde and that is exactly what he is going to do. That is what a good boyfriend would do. So here he is looking after his and his girlfriend's best friend. Letting Ashley leave will result in her getting in trouble. He can see she is hurting about something but he couldn't figure out what. Maybe it would have to do with his girlfriend leaving. He wasn't stupid there is something there.

Aiden: "You can't leave. Leave when school is over."

Ashley: "You can't tell me what to do."

Ashley tries to walk around Aiden but Aiden blocks her way.

Ashley: "Get out of the way Aiden."

Aiden: "I can't. Spencer left me an email yesterday, telling me to look after you until she gets back and I promised her I would."

Ashley: "Yeah right, like she cares, she didn't even say good bye to me."

Aiden: "Why do you care so much that she didn't say good bye?"

Ashley: "Because I do okay!"

Aiden: "Because you like her huh?"

Ashley looks away not wanting to make eye contact with Aiden.

Ashley: "Whatever Aiden believe what you want. I had enough people walk out of my life. She just walked onto that list."

Aiden: "Spencer didn't walk out of your life. She went to Ohio to spend time with her friends and family there. She is coming back."

Ashley: "That is what they all say. And then they just leave again. That is why she didn't say good bye. She knew she was going to be like everyone else and leave me. That is what that present was for. A farewell/ x-mas present."

Aiden: "Ash, you are wrong."

Ashley: "Really! Then what is right then Aiden!"

Aiden: "Also in Spencer's email she said to tell Ashley, you, to check her email account."

Ashley: "And you're telling me this now? Why didn't you call me and tell me yesterday."

Aiden: "Must of slipped my mind."

Ashley: "Arghhh. Whatever. Is that all the email said?"

Aiden: "Pretty much."

The school bell rings signaling all the students to get to class.

Aiden: "Get to class Ashley."

Ashley: "Alright, whatever."

Aiden and Ashley walk to their next class. The rest of the school day, Ashley's mind keeps drifting back to the supposed email from Spencer waiting in her inbox.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

an email? hmmm. I wonder what it says.

Tell next time.

peace


	17. Say It

Its officially summer vacation for me. Today was my last day of school.

Longer chapter than the last. We are back in Ohio around the same time as Aiden finally tells Ashley that there is an email. Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelley and Spencer are in the car cruising around the small town heading towards Kelley's house. In the car, Spencer decides to speak up.

Spencer: "Kelley, where are we going?"

Kelley: "Alrighty first off. I'm dropping the whole "Kelley" name. You can call me by my real name, and if you have forgotten, it's Kelsey."

Spencer: "What is the sudden name change? You wanted everyone to call you Kelley."

Kelsey: "Yeah well. That was when I was when I was confused and tried to fit in like everyone else. Now Kelley is way too common of a name for me. I rather be myself now. I'm not ashamed of it like I use to be."

Spencer smiles at Kelsey admirably.

Spencer: "Alright Kelsey, where are we going?"

Kelsey: "My place."

Spencer: "Why?"

Kelsey: "You will see."

Spencer and Kelsey arrive at her house. Kelsey walks upstairs and Spencer follows her. Kelsey walks into an open doorway and Spencer stops and leans against the doorway. The room happened to be Kelsey's brother's room. Kelsey's brother, Chris, was sitting on his computer, typing on Myspace. Chris has short black hair with blond tips. He is in good shape, has strong arms and a killer smile. At school he is considered to be the baseball hunk. A ton of girls adored him and half the girls in his senior class wanted to date him.

Kelsey: "Hey Chris."

Chris: "Hey K. What brings you to my lovely room?"

Kelsey: "You remember Spencer?"

Chris stands up. He did. In his opinion Spencer was one of the hottest girls at school and he wasn't the only one who thought that. Problem was he had no chance with her. It wasn't because he was older by a year but Kelsey made it clear to him that her close friends are strictly off limits. Unfortunately Spencer was and is Kelsey's closest friend.

Chris: "Of course I do. She is one of your hotter friends."

Chris looks at Spencer and gives his nicest smile.

Chris: "Hello Spencer."

Spencer: "Hi."

Kelsey: "Yup that's her. Uhmm can you do me a favor?"

Chris: "Depends what is it?"

Kelsey stands on the tips of her toes and Chris leans down just a bit. Kelsey whispers something in Chris's ear. Time to pause the off limits for a tad bit. Kelsey has an idea.

Chris: "Alright. Sure."

Chris walks up to Spencer and kisses her. During the kiss, Kelsey grabs her digital camera that is on Chris's desk and takes 2 pictures. Spencer is in shock that he just did that. Her eyes went wide and then she closed her eyes and kissed him back. A couple of seconds pass and Chris pulls away. Clearly satisfied that he finally kissed Spencer, he can mentally cross that off his 'To do' list and sits back down in his computer chair and sticks his hand out towards Kelsey. Kelsey goes into her pocket and takes out a 10 dollar bill and puts it in Chris's hand. A deal was a deal. 10 bucks if he kisses Spencer.

Chris: "Why thank you. It was good doing business with you. And FYI, I would have kissed her for free."

Kelsey: "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Spencer looks at Kelsey and narrows her eyes. Kelsey shrugs off the look and smiles.

Kelsey: "Alright let's go to my room."

Kelsey leads the way to her room.

Spencer: "You and your camera. Always have to capture moments."

Kelsey: "Of course. Now I can remember that moment for a long ass time. If I could I wish I took a picture of me kissing you."

Spencer: "Why didn't you?"

Kelsey: "The thought didn't cross my mind then unfortunately. Arghhh. Now you are probably the only person I'm not going to have in my album."

Spencer: "Yeah how is that picture album of you kissing people going?"

Kelsey: "It's going good. It's getting big. Want to check it out?"

Spencer: "No I'll pass."

Kelsey: "Haha. Alright your lost then."

Spencer: "Do you want your picture?"

Kelsey: "Yes."

Spencer: "Then get it."

Kelsey: "You sure?"

Spencer: "Why should there be a blank page?"

Kelsey: "If you say so?"

Kelsey and Spencer walk up in front of the mirror. Kelsey kisses Spencer, points the camera towards the mirror and takes a picture. Spencer pulls away. She is getting use to kissing Kelsey in a friendly way if there is such a way.

Spencer: "Happy?"

Kelsey: "Very!"

Spencer: "Good."

Spencer and Kelsey sit and talk on the bed.

Kelsey: "So does LA only have Ashley or are there other girls you forgot to tell me about?"

Spencer: "Nope. I went on a date with a girl though. I thought were just hanging out as friends but that wasn't her plan."

Kelsey: "Haha. What's her name?"

Spencer: "Coincidently her name was Kelly."

Kelsey: "See I was right to go with my real name. It's not as common as "Kelly". Any one else?"

Spencer: "Uhmm, the queen snob Madison."

Kelsey: "Any boys?"

Spencer: "My boyfriend Aiden and Sean."

Kelsey: "Tell me about your "boyfriend"?"

Spencer: "He's sweet, hot, plays basketball…"

Kelsey: "But a guy."

Spencer: "Yeah…"

Kelsey: "Did you enjoy Chris kissing you?"

Spencer: "A little bit."

Kelsey: "Okay better question. Did you like it?"

Spencer: "It was okay. Sort of wished he didn't kiss me. I could of lived without it."

Kelsey: "Did you like my kiss better?"

Spencer: "Yeah. Way better."

Kelsey: "Firstly, smart answer or I would have to kick your ass. There is no way my brother is a better kisser than me. Secondly, Spencer you are gay. Whether you want to be or not."

Spencer-mumbling-: "Yeah I know."

Kelsey: "Say it."

Spencer: "Say it?"

Kelsey: "Say it. I need to hear you say it and I think you also need to hear yourself say it."

Spencer sighs. This is Kelsey for you. She likes things out in the open and not just in thoughts. Spencer knows from experience that she won't be able to change the subject and she won't let it go until she hears the statement out of her mouth. To Kelsey, it is like acceptance. It's true to you and other people when it comes out of the person's mouth.

Spencer: "I like girls."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you guys think of this Kelsey?

Feedback is much appreciated.


	18. The Kiss and The Perfect Duo

Here is another chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming.

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kelsey: "The truth shall set you free. Feel free?"

Spencer: "That is corny and no don't feel free."

Kelsey: "Feel a little bit lighter?"

Spencer: "A little bit but now I'm thinking of my mom, my family, my friends, and the rest of the school. Now I feel like a ton of bricks just dropped on my shoulders. Oh my god, what am I going to do!"

The realization of what Spencer just said hit her hard. What about everyone else? What will they think? Will they all hate her now?

Kelsey: "This is what I think you should do. Follow your heart. Forget what they will think. Don't let them run your life."

Spencer looks down and Kelsey tries to make her think the complete opposite. Who cares what they think? Its not like this will change their lives. Kelsey leans her head against Spencer's. Its easy for Kelsey to sense Spencer's uneasiness and when she has a lot of things on her mind. Kelsey has known Spencer for forever. She can read Spencer like an open book.

Kelsey: "If you let people run your life, you will never be the most happiest you can possibly be. You will not live your life. You will live their life that they see you in but not your own."

Kelsey lifts Spencer's head up so she can see her blue eyes.

Kelsey: "It took me awhile to see that."

Kelsey and Spencer make eye contact. Spencer can see the honest truth in that from the Kelsey's brown eyes.

Kelsey: "I was not fully happy. I had a great boyfriend. He said he loved me with all his heart. I couldn't say the same thing back. Truthfully, a part of me was empty. Don't make the same mistake I did."

Spencer: "But your parents went ballistic."

Kelsey: "True but I got over it, and they started to accept me for who I am, their daughter."

Spencer: "True…But what about everyone else!"

Kelsey: "See! There is your problem. You think too much on everyone else thinks. Yes, some will hate you and resent you for it. But you can deal with that Spence. You have a strong heart. Follow it."

Spencer: "Yeah I know, Ashley basically said the same thing to me. I swear you two are one of a kind."

Kelsey: "Well great minds think alike."

It became quiet for a couple of minutes. Wheels are turning in Spencer's mind trying take in what Kelsey was telling her and her own mind. The two were contradicting each other and she wants to listen to Kelsey, she really does, but it is just all so hard.

Spencer: "Arghh. Why does this have to be so complicated!"

Spencer lies down, puts her head in Kelsey's pillow and let out a little scream.

Kelsey: "Yeah. I did that too."

Kelsey scoots back and leans onto the backboard next to Spencer's laying body and turn on the tv. After a couple of minutes Spencer turns around and faces the ceiling.

Spencer: "Should I tell her?"

Kelsey: "Who do you want? Ash or Aiden?"

Spencer: "I think…Ashley…"

Kelsey: "You think?"

Spencer: "Fine, I know."

Kelsey: "Then tell her. Don't let her be the one that got away because you didn't tell her how you feel. Trust me. It takes awhile to get over it."

Spencer: "Who did you let get away?"

Kelsey: "Just a friend. I doubt she felt the same way back. We were best friends. It's in the past. And we are still best friends and that is the way I like it."

Spencer looks at Kelsey, like she knew who she was talking about.

Spencer: "Tell me about her."

Kelsey: "She was well still is amazing. She is a sweetheart and I love everything about her. She is very loyal and trustworthy. She got me out of soo many binds that I got in. We protected and covered for each other all the time."

Spencer: "I think you forgot when she got you away from getting beaten up."

Spencer smiles. Oh she knows who Kelsey is talking about. There is only one person she knows that got Kelsey out of many many many binds. Kelsey knows Spencer caught on but decides to play with out more.

Kelsey: "Oh yeah, I can't forget about that. She saved my life. I was rolling with the bad crowd for awhile and I thought they were my friends and they had my back. I was wrong. They tried framing me by leaving me there for some guys to beat me up and who knows what while they drove away. Yeah good times good times. Times like those you find out who your true friends are. And that was the time I realized that she was my true friend when I was running scared trying to find a place to hide and she drove out of nowhere and got me the hell out of there."

Spencer: "That was also the time, where her mom took her permit away that she just got because she drove by herself and because a rock that was thrown, made a crack on the back window, and she found out the rock was thrown because of the girl who was experimenting with her sexuality was in the car. Her mom was mad that she went down there for her. Breaking the law to save a friend."

Kelsey: "Yeah, sorry. How did your mom knew I was experimenting?"

Spencer: "She said something about that party, the one where you helped me get rid of my ex b/f supposedly and I don't remember that part, and someone told her, he saw you kissing a girl."

Wow. Spencer can not remember anything when she is completely drunk.

Kelsey: "Yeah. You want to know something?"

Spencer: "Sure."

Kelsey: "That girl was…you."

Spencer: "We kissed at the party?"

Kelsey: "Yup. That is when you freaked out and started drinking a lot and that is why you don't remember."

Spencer: "Oh. Did anyone see us?"

Kelsey: "Yeah."

Spencer: "Who?"

Kelsey: "Your ex. And I guess he told your mom. And since you didn't remember she just said someone instead of you so you won't remember and it wasn't your fault, that 'I forced my self on you'. That is probably how your mom would chop it down."

Spencer: "Wow."

Kelsey: "I think that was also a plus for you guys to move to LA well besides for the fact of that good looking doctor."

Spencer: "What doctor?"

Kelsey: "You don't know?"

Spencer: "Know what?"

Kelsey: "Well a week before you moved, I saw your mom at a restaurant with some guy and they were talking about a hospital in LA and working side by side again. Just like in college. And sorry Spence but they look really friendly. I mean your mom couldn't stop smiling and blushing. The Doc was flirting with her."

Spencer sits up and leans against the backboard. This was a lot to process. First the kiss and now there is a doctor.

Spencer: "Wait . You're telling me, that we moved for some guy my mom likes!"

Kelsey: "I don't know. I'm just telling you what I say. It could have been innocent."

Spencer: "Yeah... I hope you are right."

Spencer rests her head on Kelsey's shoulder; Kelsey kisses Spencer on the head and leans her head against hers. Kelsey flips through the channels and settles on a Harry Potter movie marathon that just started. They let the time go by while they watched all 3 movies of Harry potter even though it was a nice day outside. They both felt comfortable right there. Both their presence makes them perfectly comfortable and happy. Together they feel invincible; make each other stronger and braver. They are the Perfect Duo, they liked to call it, since when they first became friends and still now. And with that they slowly fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------

Feedback por favor.

Next chapter we head back to Ashley and the email.


	19. The Email

Finally what you've all been waiting for...the email.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that day, Ashley finally gets home. Aiden made her stay in school the whole day. She didn't even learn anything. Her mind was on and still on one thing, the email. What could the email possibly say? Her curiosity is getting the best of her and she has to know now. This could determine how sad she is going to be. She needed to know. She needed to know now.

Ashley runs to her computer upstairs. The laptop lays peacefully on her couch. Ashley sits down, place it on her lap and turns it on. The brunette waits impatiently for it to load up. Her mind is racing and hoping the email would be a good one. Finally the computer loads and she checks her email.

Ashley: _((Aiden wasn't lying. Spencer did send me an email.))_

Ashley quickly opens the email and reads it.

**Dear Ashley,**

**I am soooooooooooooo sorry that I didn't say good bye in person. How we were the last couple of days wasn't the best. So I guess I was afraid to talk to you and tell you I was leaving for about a week. I don't think you would of noticed anyway… I needed to get away. So it was my idea to go back to Ohio for Christmas. It is really needed for me. And I needed to see my best friend that I left in Ohio. Don't be mad at me. I did try to tell you on Wednesday after school but I found out you ditched 6th period, so that blew away my shot. I'm sorry. I'm sorry how I left things unresolved.**

**3 **

**Ohio girl.**

**P.S**

**I hope you like your Christmas present. I know it is not the most expensive thing in the world but it's from the heart and where I come that is the most important thing.**

Ashley: _((Why did she have to leave? We should of talked. Argh where is my beer? I need to reply to Spencer's email first.))_

Ashley clicks the reply button and sends an email to Spencer.

Back in Ohio, Spencer wakes up while the Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban is playing. Kelsey wakes up to Spencer's movement. The blonde doesn't know why but she wants to check her email to see if Ashley has read her message.

Spencer: "Can I use your computer?"

Kelsey: "Yeah Sure."

Spencer gets up and turns on Kelsey's computer on the desk in the corner.

Spencer: "What is your password?"

Kelsey: "The same as yours. Remember?"

Spencer: "Oh yeah."

Spencer types in the password, goes online and checks her email.

One email from Ashley.

Spencer opens the email not knowing what to expect.

**Spencer,**

**BYE. I can't believe you didn't say good bye to me. But Whatever…**

**Who's the friend? And why can you talk to her but you can't talk to me?**

**Ashley**

Back in LA, Ashley is having conflict of what she just sent to Spencer.

Ashley: _((Spencer I miss you. Why can't I type that to her. Ahhh. What the hell! Dang why do I have to be falling for my best friend? Why! We probably won't have a chance to be together. She practically went across the whole country to get away from me. Ah where is my beer?))_

Back in Ohio, Ashley's email was not the one she was hoping for.

Spencer: "Just great….She is mad."

Kelsey has not moved from the position she is in on the bed. It is comfortable and it would be rude to read over Spencer's shoulder.

Kelsey: "Who's mad? Ashley?"

Spencer: "Yup."

Kelsey: "Why?"

Spencer: "I don't know I think because I left and didn't say good bye. She doesn't exactly have the best of parents. They're never around and her mom dates around and is never around either."

Kelsey: "So basically she thinks you did the same thing."

Spencer: "But I went on a little vacation."

Kelsey: "She probably knows but she is hurt that you are not around. Like look at me. My parents are different now that they know. I think they are blaming themselves. Me and my parents are very distant and my parents are distant now. I count on my brother and friends to get me through the day. She probably needs you."

Spencer: "Wow. When have you become so wise?"

Kelsey: "Psh I've always been wise."

Spencer: "What should I do?"

Kelsey: "Emailing her back is a start."

Spencer: "What am I going to say?"

Kelsey: "Answer her question. shrugs you guys can't solve anything right now."

Spencer: "I seriously can't remember you being this wise."

Kelsey: "Well, I've been around and been through a lot and seen a lot. You either get stronger or weaker. I chose to be stronger."

Spencer: "You better."

Spencer types up a reply to Ashley, hoping to mend some things a little bit.

Across the country, Ashley is on the computer with a beer in her hand that she went and got. Ashley receives a new email from Spencer and opens it.

**Ashley,**

**Please don't be mad at me okay? I just need to figure things out. My friend is Kelsey Daniels, she is my best friend, besides for you. I can talk to her about anything, and its not that I can't talk to you it's just I need her right now. We've been through a lot together and I just do. She is like my better half. Everything I'm not she is. Its not that I don't need you, I do. And and and I miss you. Please don't get mad. Stay good and safe.**

**Love,**

**Spencer.**

Ashley: "Aww. She misses me." _((Love? who the hell is Kelsey Daniels? She better not make a move on Spencer.))_

Ashley puts the beer on her desk and searches the computer for an Ohio chat room. Her curiousity is getting the best of her again. Who is the Kelsey Daniels? She wanted information and she needed it now.

Kelsey is now looking over Spencer's shoulder, reading the letter she just sent.

Kelsey: "Some honesty. Awesome."

Kelsey hugs Spencer from behind, grabs her camera and takes a picture of Spencer in her chair.

Kelsey: "I'll call that Honesty in the Making."

Kelsey: "Now get your ass off my chair. I need to go on and upload my pictures in my camera and yada yada yada."

Spencer: "Fine."

Spencer gets up and lies down on Kelsey's bed. 20 minutes pass and Kelsey is still on the computer.

Spencer: "What are you doing?"

Spencer tries to look over Kelsey's shoulder but Kelsey immediately saves the program and exits the window.

Kelsey: "Oh no, you don't. You are going to have to wait and see."

Spencer: "Aw come"

Kelsey: "No."

Spencer: "Fine."

-------------------------------------------------

Ashley looking for an Ohio chatroom? What is up with that? What is Kelsey up to that she won't let Spencer see?

Coming next: LA girl in Ohio chat room.

You know the drill, reviews por favor. The more replies I recieve the next update will be up quicker.


	20. The Chatroom

Thanks everyone for the reviews. Keep them coming. Well here is it. LA girl in Ohio Chatroom.

--------------------------------------

Ashley has been searching the net for an Ohio chat room and after a couple of minutes she finally found one. For the screen name Ashley decides to type in XoCuriosity. She is curious.

**XoCuriosity: hey everyone. Does anyone know a Kelsey Daniels?**

**xHottiex: A Kelsey Daniels that goes to Sunny Hills High school?**

**XoCuriosity: Yeah sure. Do you know her?**

**xHottiex: Yeah a ton of people know her. Why?**

**XoCuriosity: can you tell me a little bit about her.**

**xHottiex: She went from the hottest popular girl in school to a Rebellious Hottie to a gay bitCh.**

**XoCuriosity: How do you know her?**

**xHottiex: That Bitch dumped me when she decided to go gay.**

**ChicasaysFU: She is not a bitch! She is just a gay freak.**

**XoCuriosity: Do you guys have a problem with gays?**

**xHottiex: Who doesn't around here? That is disgusting.**

**xOhioAngelx: Gays aren't disgusting. You guys are just bible robots. And you hottie, you are just mad that she dumped you.**

**xHottiex: I'm not mad. Just disgusted.**

**XoCuriosity: oh okay whatever moving on… Do you know a Spencer Carlin?**

**ChicasaysFU: no**

At this moment Kelsey joins the chat room. Kelsey Kayday32. But Kelsey's curiousity gets the best of her on the mention of Spencer's name. She decides to read what is going on first.

**xHottiex: I do. The one that moved to LA?**

**XoCuriosity: Yeah**

**xHottiex: oh yeah she is a cool girl. Uhmm glen carlin's little sister?**

**XoCuriosity: yeah that one.**

**xHottiex: Yeah she was like everyone's little sister. She was the cutest thing and an absolute sweetheart. Why she was friends with Kelsey after she gone all sinful, I don't know but whatever she is away from her now. Kelsey probably would try to turn her gay. I think Kels had a crush on Spencer, I don't know. There was something between them two. They were always around each. Fuckin inseparable. **

**xOhioAngelx: OMG remember at that one party a year ago when Kelsey kissed Spencer! I saw it with my own eyes.**

**XoCuriosity: No way!**

**XOhioangelx: Way! I think Spencer's ex went running to her mom. And told on her. I think her mom covered it up when Spencer wouldn't remember anything. I remember asking Spencer if she remembered kissing anyone and she gave me a confused look and said no. so I wouldn't be surprised that is the reason they moved. To get Spencer away from Kelsey.**

**Kayday32: Do you know Spencer, xocuriosity?**

**XoCuriosity: Yeah I do.**

**Kayday32: How close are you two?**

**XoCuriosity: We are best friends.**

**Kayday32: In LA?**

**xoCuriosity: yup**

**xHottiex: Well keep her straight out there. She is a good lil girl, who knows what her mom would do if she found out Spencer was kissed by another girl.**

Kelsey: "Spencer. Come check out this chat room I entered. They are talking about us."

Spencer comes over and reads the chat room window.

Kelsey: "Isn't Ashley your best friend?"

Spencer: "Yeah. Do you think that could be Ashley?"

Kelsey: "There is only one way to find out."

**Kayday32: Where is Spencer now? Tell her I said hi**

**XoCuriosity: can't. she is in Ohio.**

**xHottiex: She is here!**

**XoCuriosity: yup.**

**xHottiex: aww man. I'm going to call her right now. I would love to hook up with her before she goes back to LA. She was like one of the Cutest girls in school.**

Spencer cell phone rings. Caller: David

Spencer: "Hello?"

David: "Spencer?"

Spencer: "Yeah."

David: "It's me David. Do you remember me?"

Spencer looks at Kelsey, smiles and shakes her head.

Spencer: "Of course I remember you. What's up?"

David: "I hear you are in town."

Spencer: "Yes I am."

David: "Where are you?"

Spencer: "At Kelsey's house."

David: "Oh. Well do you want to do something later?"

Spencer: "Cant I'm busy."

David: "Okay but whenever you are not busy give me a call."

The two hang up. To David's dismay, he couldn't hook up with Spencer.

**xHottiex: She is here alright and she is at the Kelsey's house. They are probably making out or something. I wouldn't be surprised. Or Kelsey is forcing herself on her.**

**xoCuriosity: you really think she would do that?**

**xHottiex: Yes.**

**Kayday32: No! I'm a friend of Kelsey's. She may be gay but she wouldn't do that.**

Kelsey did no want to give her identity away just yet so she decided to type in a friend of herself. She couldn't let her ex trash her like that. A girl has to defend her honor some how. Of course though, only her close friends know she usually have a 'Kay' in her screen name no matter what chat room she decides to go in. She usually uses KayDay, ImoKAy, KelKay, and SexiKay.

**Coolchic: why the heck are you guys talking trash about Kelsey! Kelsey may be gay but she is like the coolest person around.**

**LoveNOThate: Most definitely. I cannot just sit here and let you trash on my girl.**

**xHottiex: Whatever.**

**Coolchic: David you are just mad that she kicked you to the curb. Jeez she said she was sorry. GET OVER IT.**

**xHottiex: whatever.**

**LoveNOThate: Hey Kelsey. Tell Spencer I say Hi. Im pretty sure she is reading this. Guys want to hang?**

**Kayday32: Sure. Spencer says hi too. I got to go. DAVID DON'T BE AN ASS. I would never hurt Spencer. Hey buddies. Call me. We should hang out tomorrow.**

**Coolchic: kk**

**LoveNOThate: kk.**

**Xocuriosity: You're Kelsey!**

**Kayday32: Yep the one and only. Don't believe everything you read on here. Ton of extreme Church people here in Ohio. Well. Spencer says Hi ash. That is just the cutest thing everrrrrr, trying to find out who she is hanging out with. Lol. Later**

**Xocuriosity: O!**

**-------------------------------------**

Caught! lol.

Replies people. The more replies I get the faster the next chapter will be up.


	21. A Picture Saying The Wrong Words

I seriously wanted to give you this like2 days ago because of all the quick replies but this site wouldn't let me for some reason that I do not know of. Until now. So here it is, finally.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelsey signs off and the two burst into laughter. They just caught Ashley trying to find out more information on Kelsey.

Kelsey: "She must really care about you."

Spencer: "Apparently."

Spencer's cell goes off and she receives a text message from Ashley.

Ashley txt: That was you two?

Spencer txt: Yup. Lol. That was awesome. You in an ohio chat room. Love it. Miss you. We need to talk when I get back.

Ashley txt: alright and… I miss you too…

A smile comes across Spencer's face. Ashley must not hate her anymore to admit she misses her. Ashley must feel so embarrassed being busted like that. It is very unlike Ashley to go so far just to check up on a person but she did for Spencer. Spencer looks up from her cell phone to Kelsey.

Kelsey: "Ashley?"

Spencer: "Yes Ashley."

Kelsey: "Feel a little better?"

Spencer: "Much."

Days go by. Spencer continuously started hanging out with Kelsey and her old friends. Kelsey took a ton of pictures of everyone together again. Christmas flew by and the rest of the week went by great. Spencer and Ashley didn't talk since the text message. It worried Spencer a bit but she knew Ashley missed her so she was less worried. Her friends didn't give her time to dwell on what Ashley could be doing however. They did everything they use to do when Spencer lived there. Everyone was jolly and happy just like old times. Spencer missed this so much. She didn't have these kinds of friends back home. They were irreplaceable. Only in Ohio but like every good thing, it must come to an end. Finally it was Thursday and it was time for the Carlins to go back to LA. Spencer and her dad were in the backyard while everyone else was inside the house.

Spencer: "Dad?"

Arthur: "Yes Sweetie."

Spencer: "I think I should tell you something that Kelsey told me."

SD: "What is it?"

Spencer: "A week before we moved, Kelsey saw mom with a doctor friend from college at a restaurant and they seemed really friendly."

A frown comes across Arthur's face. He knew about the doctor but he was hoping his kids would never find out the situation his marriage was in.

Arthur: "Yeah I know about the Doctor."

Spencer: "Should we be worried?"

Arthur: "No you shouldn't beworried. Leave this for me and your mom to figure out."

Spencer: "Is everything going to be okay?"

Arthur: "Of course."

Later that night, The Carlins, the grandparents, and Kelsey were at the airport saying their good byes. Kelsey takes Spencer to the side so no one could hear their conversation. She wanted to give something to Spencer in private.

Kelsey: "Bye girl I'm going to miss you."

Spencer: "Ah I'm going to miss you soo much. We only spent only a couple of days together. I wish we had more!"

Kelsey: "Maybe we will, maybe we won't."

Spencer: "We will see each other again. Promise me!"

Kelsey: "I promise. Don't worry."

Spencer: "Alright. Don't take too long in making that promise come true."

Kelsey: "Alright."

Kelsey and Spencer hug really tightly not really wanting to let go. Saying good bye the first time when Spencer moved was hard enough and now they were doing it again.

Kelsey: "I love you girl."

Spencer: "I love you too."

Kelsey turns her head towards Spencer and kisses Spencer lightly on the cheek. A big smile comes across Spencer's face. Spencer's mom sees the kiss on the cheek and is not pleased.

Paula: _((I thought she would of found her way by now. I'm glad we are leaving now. She needs to get her hands off my daughter.))_ "Spencer we need to go!"

Spencer lets go of Kelsey and shouts back at her mother.

Spencer: "Coming!"

Spencer turns to go but Kelsey grabs her hand and turns her back to her.

Kelsey: "Hold up."

Kelsey hands Spencer a 12x12 red construction paper. Spencer turns the paper over and sees a collage of Spencer, Kelsey, and their friends. In the middle of the paper were all of them on the old playground. Right below that were Spencer and Kelsey kissing. Spencer sees that and looks at Kelsey. Kelsey shrugs and smiles.

Kelsey: "I guess be careful on who sees that right now. But I don't know. It may help you someday."

Spencer smiles at Kelsey's sweetness. She was always a fan of Kelsey's collages and pictures she took. She always caught the right moment in time to freeze time and always have a picture of it to remember the moment.

Spencer: "Thanks. This is amazing."

Kelsey: "You're welcome."

Spencer: "Alright I got to go. I'll see you …uhmm soon?"

Kelsey: "Definitely."

Spencer: "Bye."

Kelsey: "Bye."

Spencer and Kelsey quickly hug and depart each other. Spencer walks over and hugs her grandparents and with that the Carlins get on the plane and head back to LA.

The Carlins finally arrive home. It was Friday afternoon. Their flight was really late at night and they other plane they had to board somewhere in Colorado was late. That is what you get for not have a one way ticket instead of taking two different planes. Spencer steps out of the car and looks at her home. It wasn't exactly the place she wanted to be. She wanted to be at the beach. Ohio didn't have a beach so Spencer felt she really needed to go to the beach. Spencer took her luggage, placed it in her room, and took a shower. After Spencer took a shower, she decided to call up Aiden, her boyfriend. They haven't talked since she left and she did miss him but not as nearly as much as a certain brunette.

Spencer: "Hey Aiden, I'm back home."

Aiden: "Hey baby. Glad your back. What's up?"

Spencer: "Have you seen Ashley?"

Aiden: "Yeah…uhmm Spencer I think there is something you should know about her…"

Spencer: "What?"

Aiden: "Ashley has been drinking. She stopped for a bit but then she started hanging around Josie again and it is getting pretty bad."

Spencer: "What! I told you to look after her!"

Aiden: "I tried to see what was up with her. She said something about seeing a disturbing collage on the internet."

Spencer: _((Oh no! No Kelsey wouldn't send Ashley that. Why would she send Ashley that! There must be a reason.))_

Aiden: "And I don't know, she is pushing me away every time I tried to get to the bottom of something."

Spencer: "Did you try to get her away from the alcohol?"

Aiden: "I tried but yesterday we were at a wild party and she was drinking way too much and when I tried to get her out of there, Josie's group of boys stopped me from getting away with Ashley and they kicked me out of the party."

Spencer: "Where is she now?"

Aiden: "I don't know. She is not at home."

Spencer: "I need a better answer than that."

Aiden: "I think I know where she is going to be tonight though."

Spencer: "Where?"

Aiden: "There is going to be this beach bash at the beach. Tons of drinking is going to go down. I wouldn't be surprise if Josie and her crew would be there. So there is a good chance Ashley is going to be there."

Spencer: "We should go get her tonight then and bring her back."

Aiden: "I must warn you though baby. This is not going to be easy."

Spencer: "Nothing ever is. Pick me up tonight and we'll get our Ashley back."

Spencer hangs up the phone and dials Kelsey, but it goes straight to voicemail.

Spencer quickly goes to her computer and checks her email. She needed to know what the hell was going on. Why would Kelsey do that? Sure enough there is an email from Kelsey. Spencer opens the email and reads it.

**Spencer,**

**HEADS UP! A whore who hates my guts was at my house macking on my brother and I wasn't home. I was in the airport with you. Well. Uhmm. How can I put this lightly? She found my copy of the collage in my room and uhmm posted it on the internet. And something tells me she showed Ashley if she went back to that Ohio chat room…It was posted in that chat room. The girl who stole it was one of the girls trashing on me so. Yeah. I'm sorry. That is just gonna make things worst for you. I'll fix it okay? I'm going to deal with the whore right after this message. Then I'm leaving for somewhere. So I'll fix this I will. I know I know don't do anything bad. I won't well nothing illegal. I'm not I promise. A black eye will suffice. ). You know me. I won't get caught this time. I'll talk to you later. Don't bother replying to this email. I will be away from my computer for a while.**

**love**

**Kelsey**

Spencer: _((God damn it. Don't worry Spence. Kelsey said she will fix it. Don't freak out…don't freak out. How is she going to fix it? She is all the way in OHIO. Now I'm freaking out! And now she is certainly going to get sent away for getting into a fight again. Oh My God. This can't me happening.))_

Spencer starts rocking back and forth in her computer chair.

Spencer: _((Ashley saw that picture of me and her kissing. Ahh. How am I going to explain that to her? We weren't together? This may be true but that is not enough. Ahh. I'll deal with it tonight. I need to tell her how I feel...where is Kelsey leaving to?))_


	22. The Pier

Short chapter but you won't be dissappointed. Trust.

-----------------------------------------------------

The time passes slowly for Spencer. Her mind is filled with Ashley. What could she be doing? Thinking? She has tried calling her but doesn't get anything but voicemail. She has left a message telling her they need to talk and that the picture is not what it looks like. Ashley never called her back. Finally it was time for Aiden to pick her up to head over to the beach bash. Spencer climbs into Aiden's car.

Aiden: "Hey Baby."

Aiden leans into kiss Spencer but Spencer turns away causing Aiden to kiss her on the cheek. A confused face grows onto Aiden's face.

Spencer: "We need to get Ashley."

Aiden: "Alright. Let Operation Save Ashley begin."

Aiden and Spencer arrive at the beach. The party is on the pier. There is a ton of people, loud music, and a ton of drinking going on. Spencer didn't care though. She just needed one person out of that big crowd. All she had to do was find her.

Spencer: "Do you see Ashley?"

Aiden looks around and quickly sees Ashley when she started standing on the piers railing, holding onto the lamp post. It is very obvious to see that she is somewhat drunk.

Aiden: "There!"

Spencer: "Oh no."

Ashley was obviously had too much too drink. Who would in a sober state stand on the railing where right behind you is a long drop into the ocean? Spencer and Aiden run to where Ashley currently is but before they can get any closer, Josie's boys stop Aiden. One guy, John, who has long spiky hair and wearing a black tank top, speaks up first.

John: "Not you again."

Aiden struggles to get around the three guys but it was no use. Spencer quietly slips by and stops a couple feet from Ashley. She didn't know what would happen if she gets any closer. Ashley is already on the edge.

Spencer: "Ashley Davies! Get down Now!"

Ashley looks down to Spencer who appeared out of nowhere. She was not expecting for the blonde showing up and finding her. Why would the blonde care anyway? She obviously didn't care how she felt. No one does.

Ashley: "Spence. Whaareyou doin' here? Shouldn't you be wit your lil frend Kelsea. And having a a tongue f-fight?"

Spencer: "Ashley you obviously had too much to drink. Get down from there before you fall."

Ashley: "Like you care."

With that Ashley lifts up the bottle of alcohol in her hand, throws her head back and drinks the rest of the bottle. Once the last drop is drank she throws the bottle on the floor. The force smashes the bottle in half. Thing were getting serious now. Here is Ashley on the Pier railing, drunk. Drunk meaning coordination and logical thinking is out the window. Where Ashley is currently at, coordination is greatly needed. Spencer needs to get Ashley off that railing before the worst happens.

Spencer: "ASHLEY PLEASE!"

Spencer starts cautiously walking to Ashley. She needed to get to her and get her off that railing. Before she gets to close, someone grabs Spencer's arm and pulls her back, away from Ashley.

Josie: "Oh no, you don't."

Josie steps in front of Spencer blocking her path to the drunken Ashley who looks on curiously see what is going on.

Josie: "Leave my girl alone. She doesn't need you."

Spencer: "Get out of my way!"

Josie: "Make me."

Spencer: "Fine! "

Spencer has had enough of Josie. Her and her drinking, her pulling Ashley in and just being a bitch. Spencer pushes Josie. She needed to get to Ashley and she isn't about to let this girl stand in her.

Josie: "Oh no, she didn't."

Spencer: "Oh yes, she did."

Josie throws a right punch into Spencer's face causing Spencer to stumble back. Spencer was definitely not expecting that. It hurt, it hurt a lot. Ashley sees this and can't believe it happened either. Who would hurt Spencer?

Ashley: "Josie don't!"

Josie tackles Spencer to the ground, gets on top of her and starts pulling her hair. Spencer rolls on top of Josie and starts punching frantically at Josie. Of course, Spencer's punches are wild because of her lack of experience in that area.

Ashley: "Spencer stop!"

With that Ashley loses her balance and falls backwards screaming. Spencer hears Ashley screaming, turns around and sees Ashley wasn't on the railing anymore. Spencer's eyes widen with fright. Oh no.

Spencer: "ASHLEY!"

----------------------------------------

HolyMoly! dun dun dun.

Ya know the drill. Replies equals new update. A lot of replies equals quicker update.


	23. Insane Bravery

Alrighty, here you guys go, a longer chapter. Thank you to everyone who left reviews/replies/comments. Here is your reward.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley falls back first into the ocean and gets engulfed by the dark water. Spencer gets off of Josie and starts running to the railing. Before Josie can grab Spencer, someone punches Josie out. Too busy worrying about Ashley, Spencer didn't bother to look who did it. All she is worrying about is her best friend that fell into the ocean, who is certainly in no condition to swim and fight the dark waves.

Spencer: "Ashley!"

Spencer leans over the railing and looking where Ashley fell into the ocean.

Spencer: _(( COME UP COME UP!))_

Couple seconds later, Ashley comes up from the water, trying to stay above water. Suddenly a wave comes crashing on top of Ashley's head forcing her down.

Spencer: "ASHLEY!"

Spencer looks around frantically hoping to find something that might help her. Her mind went blank. She didn't know what to do. Ashley couldn't survive those waves in her state. Spencer is no longer calm like she usually is. In this situation she finds herself she is in extreme panic.

Spencer: "AIDEN!"

Spencer looks behind her to find no Aiden in sight. Spencer looks back down at the water. Spencer saw nothing but dark water. A couple seconds pass and Ashley resurfaces again.

Ashley desperately is trying to breathe and stay afloat. Ashley knew she couldn't keep this up. Ashley flaps her arms wildly trying to stay afloat when another wave comes crashing on her, forcing her to go down and roll underwater. Complete fear consumed Ashley's thoughts.

All of a sudden a person appears by Spencer's right side.

Spencer: "Kelsey! What are you"

Kelsey: "Enough chit chat. Come on."

Kelsey had a lifeguard ring in her hand that she found on the other side of the pier. Kelsey puts her arm through the ring and starts climbing the railing. Spencer doing as she was told started to climb the railing to. Once they both were on the other side of the railing, Kelsey grabs Spencer's hand. There is no time to think what they are about to do. If they didn't act now, they might lose Ashley.

Kelsey: "1, 2, 3!"

With that Spencer and Kelsey jump down into the cold dark water feet first. Hitting the water quickly tried to separate Kelsey and Spencer but Spencer kept a hold of Kelsey's hand. Kelsey and Spencer swim up to the surface of the water. Both were gasping for air. The water's coldness took their breath away. Kelsey let's go of Spencer's hand and hands Spencer the ring to make sure she stays afloat. Out of the two, Kelsey was the better swimmer and is not about to lose her best friend out of this attempt to save her friend's best friend.

Spencer: "ASHLEY!"

Spencer and Kelsey turn around in the water looking for a sign of Ashley. A couple feet away from them, Ashley struggles to resurfaces.

Ashley: "Spencer!"

Spencer and Kelsey turn around to Ashley's voice to find another wave crash on top of all three of them. Spencer and Kelsey resurface quickly with the help of the floating ring. Ashley on the other hand was forced down again spinning. Ashley trying desperately trying to get back up to the surface but couldn't hold her breath for long. Ashley was losing consciousness. Ashley manages to get one hand above the water before it disappearing back into the ocean. Kelsey sees a hand sinking back into the water and swims as fast as she could to the hand with the ocean's current knocking her astray. When Kelsey finally got to the spot where she saw the hand, it wasn't there anymore. Kelsey closes her eyes and dives straight down underwater. They were in some deep water. Kelsey was vertical now with her hands reached out in front of her hoping to find the hand that disappeared. Kelsey kicks down a little further and feels what she is looking for. Ashley's hand! Kelsey quickly grabs Ashley's hand and lift Ashley to the surface. Kelsey puts Ashley's arms around her neck and kicks and swims with all her might to get back to the surface because she to was at the point where she couldn't hold her breath any longer. Time seemed to slow down underwater and the surface seemed farther away. The water is not the cleanest so trying to open her eyes would not help her at all. The salt would just irate her eyes. So here she is, swimming blind with her eyes closed, praying to god she is almost there. Finally they break surface.

Spencer: "Ashley!"

Spencer swims over to them and puts the ring around Ashley trying to keep the girl afloat. Aiden runs on the beach, sees the three girls in the ocean and starts running into the water after them. Once the water got too deep, Aiden starts swimming, quickly trying to get to the girls and help out.

Kelsey tries to keep herself with the ring too but the weight sinks the ring down. Kelsey gets her weight off the ring. Kelsey and Spencer start swimming to the shore on either side of Ashley. To their dismay another wave falls onto of them. All three of them go underwater but quickly Spencer and Ashley resurface but Kelsey wasn't having the best of time trying to get back up. Kelsey hasn't recovered at all from the close call of drowning with Ashley. Kelsey is on the verge of drowning. All her energy was gone trying to resurface with Ashley's weight. The force of the ocean is too strong. When she thought all hope was lost getting back to the surface, a pair of hands grabs her and starts carrying her to the surface. Aiden gets Kelsey to the surface. Kelsey was now too weak to swim on her own. Aiden presses Kelsey's back on to his chest and starts swimming backwards towards shore, making sure Kelsey stays above water. After a couple of minutes struggling all 4 of them feel sand at their feet and an overwhelming relief that they are safe. The group start walking and then to crawling to higher sand. Once they are completely out of water they fall down into the sand, exhausted. Each one of them are trying to catch their breath. Spencer and Aiden were on the backs while Ashley on her stomach with sand on one side of her face. Kelsey was on her stomach too but used her elbows to help support her head up while she started spitting out water that she swallowed. There is silence all around. The only thing heard is the hard breathing and the crashing of the waves behind them. Every one of them is trying to get their air back. Aiden is the first to recover.

Aiden: "Is everyone okay?"

Kelsey: "Yeah."

Spencer and Ashley nod their heads. Aiden slowly gets up, gets the ring off of Ashley and sits back down.

Spencer tries sitting up but is having a hard time with absolutely no energy left in her. Aiden reaches out and helps her sit up.

Spencer: "Ashley… are you okay?"

Ashley rolls on her back, coughing.

Ashley: "Yeah."

Spencer crawls over to Kelsey and sits right next to her. Kelsey rolls over on her back into Spencer's leg. Spencer moves her leg to the outside of Kelsey so Kelsey was in between her legs. Kelsey rests the back of her head on Spencer's stomach. Ashley turns her head towards the two and watches as Spencer lifts Kelsey's body higher so the back of Kelsey's head was against Spencer's chest. The blonde hugs Kelsey from behind. Both the two are still breathing heavily but are capable of speaking between breaths.

Spencer: "I guess… you weren't kidding… when you said soon."

Kelsey slightly smiles, too tried to bring out a big smile.

Kelsey: "…Surprise."

Spencer: "Thank you Kelsey."

Kelsey: "Yeah… Yeah… Yeah. I can't believe… I flew thousands of miles… for this shit."

Kelsey laughs softly not really wanting to waste the breath that she is slowly getting back.

Kelsey: "Haha, the perfect duo survives again."

All of sudden Kelsey starts coughing. Trying to laugh at a time like this was a bad idea since she really didn't have the energy for it.

Kelsey: "Talk later."

Kelsey closes her eyes and rests. Ashley turns away from this sight. If she could she would cry but she couldn't. Ashley rests on her back, and starts staring at the dark sky.

After seeing the end of the scene from the parking lot, Glen comes running towards them.

Glen: "Holy Shit, are you guys okay!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't you just hate it when someone asks if you're okay when clearly you're not?

Too bad the night is not over yet.

Well what do you guys think?

Leave reviews por favor so you can get more. Ya know the drill


	24. Fight

Thanks for all the replies. I recieved a lot!that makes me happy.Here is more for ya.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone nods their head.

Aiden: _((If I had the energy I would give him a smart answer.))_

Kelsey: "By okay, you mean alive and breathing, then yeah, we are all okay."

Aiden: _((Couldn't of said it better myself. Hold up. Who is she? Save her life and I don't even know who she is. I must be a saint and she is soo hot damn. Must be Spencer's friend from somewhere.))_

Glen helps Ashley and Aiden up. Kelsey catches her breath, gets up and helps Spencer up. Everyone, but Glen, was in wet clothes and sand sticking to them. Once everyone got up and was ready to start walking, they started walking to the parking lot. Once they got to Glen's car, Glen goes into his trunk and looks for some jackets and blankets. Meanwhile Kelsey takes off her soaking shirt leaving her wet bra. Everyone but Spencer checks her out. Even Glen glanced up from his trunk to check out Kelsey. Kelsey had a flat tan stomach with little abs visible and looked hot. Spencer notices everyone is checking her out, even Aiden.

Spencer: "Jeez guys, stare much."

Everyone looks away and Spencer and Kelsey start laughing.

Kelsey: "Don't worry about it Spencer. I don't mind the stares. They are not used to it as you are."

Ashley slightly opens her mouth and glances at Spencer. Spencer shyly shrugs.

Kelsey: "Guys take off your shirts, it would help you breathe."

Aiden, Ashley, and Spencer take off their shirts and Glen throws Spencer and Kelsey blankets. Spencer wraps the blanket around herself and around Ashley. Spencer wraps her arms also around Ashley's neck and presses her body against hers. Spencer and Ashley were too worried in trying to keep warm to notice how close they really were. Kelsey wraps her blanket around Aiden and her. Aiden grabs both ends and Kelsey wraps her arms around Aiden and rests her head against Aiden's bare chest.

Kelsey: "Okay Spence. I give your boy some props. He basically saved my life and he has a hot bod."

Aiden smiles at the compliment.

Aiden: _((You have a hot bod yourself.))_

Spencer laughs. It became quiet again. Everyone except for Glen was shaken up from being in the ocean. Everyone is shaking and their teeth were chattering.

Glen: "Come on let's go home."

Before they can move, Josie and her crew walk over to the group from the pier. They saw everything that went on in the ocean. Unlike, Spencer and Kelsey, Josie was not about to jump into the freezing cold ocean for anybody. She stood comfortably on top of the pier watching. The thought of jumping and helping never crossed her mind. Even if it did, she still would of just stood there and watch.

Josie: "That was Fucking AWESOME!"

Spencer lets go of Ashley.

Spencer: "Shut up Bitch! We could of died out there."

Josie: "Like I give a crap if you die. Want my opinion you should of died and your little girlfriend right there."

Josie points at Kelsey who was the girl who punched her away from Spencer.

Josie: "Oh and before I go on."

Josie walks up, pulls Kelsey from Aiden and pushes Kelsey.

Josie: "How dare you punch me bitch! You don't know who you're messing with."

Kelsey's muscles suddenly wake up and tighten up.

Kelsey: "I highly advise you to back off."

Ashley: "Josie don't."

Josie: "Ashley stay out of this. Oh and you Ohio girl."

Josie looks at Spencer, runs at her and tackles her into the sand.

Ashley: "Josie stop!"

Ashley comes over to Josie and was about to grab Josie when one of Josie's boys grab her and pulls her back.

Ashley: "Get off me!"

Josie starts slapping Spencer. Aiden gets Ashley away from the guy. Glen tries to get to Josie and Spencer but two guys step in front of him. Kelsey starts going to Spencer and Josie, which at this time, Spencer is on top throwing punches at Josie, when a girl pushes her away and throws a left punch. Kelsey stumbles backwards and is in shock. Kelsey stares down the girl and something inside Kelsey is growing. Spencer hears the hit, pausing, turns around and her eyes widen. She knows what is coming. Kelsey looks at Spencer and Spencer looks at Kelsey. The girl takes advantage of this shocked moment and comes up to Spencer and punches her. Josie spins on top of Spencer and starts throwing punches at Spencer's face. One hit directly hits Spencer's nose and blood starts dripping down Spencer's face. Spencer puts her arms up and starts blocking her face. Mostly everyone only could watch and were made sure they can't get involved besides for Kelsey, Spencer, Josie, and Josie's friend.

Spencer: "Kelsey!"

With that Kelsey grabs Josie's hair and pulls her off of Spencer. Josie's friend swings at Kelsey who ducks and swings a punch of her own, knocking the girl down. The girl gets up and starts running at Kelsey. When the girl got close enough, Kelsey spins and side kicks the girl in the stomach (a spinning sidekick) and the girl goes down real fast, holding her stomach. Josie comes over and throws a left punch to Kelsey's face. Kelsey turns away and looks back at Josie with an even more pissed off face. Kelsey throws a jab, another jab and a big right punch causing Josie to go down. Kelsey goes over to Josie, lifts her up and hold her arms behind her. Spencer gets up, her left hand covering her nose, and walks in front of Josie.

Spencer: "God forgive me but Fuck you Bitch."

Spencer looks away, steps towards Josie and swings a right punch connecting right below Josie's left eye. Kelsey lets go, raises her hands to her shoulders and Josie goes down. Josie's boys get reckless and start pushing Glen and Aiden. Before the boys start throwing punches, they hear sirens of two cop cars there to break up the beach bash and the fight. Josie and her crew see the cops walking towards them and run away. Kelsey looks at Spencer and mouths 'Oh crap' and slowly starts shaking her head. Spencer responds with a motion of her hands and mouths 'calm down, it's going to be okay'.

Cop Guy 1: "Is there a problem here?"

Glen motions to the fleeing group.

Glen: "Not anymore."

Cop Guy 2: "Are you guys okay?"

Cop Guy 2 looks over to the bleeding Spencer.

Spencer: "Yes we are all fine now. We just want to go home."

Cop Guy 1: "Alright go home but here's your warning. If we catch you guys in a fight again you guys are going downtown."

Aiden: "Okay sir. You won't."

Cop guy 2 looks at Spencer again.

Cop Guy 2: "You should get cleaned up once your home."

Spencer: "Yes sir"

The two cops leave them and start heading to the party on the pier. Once they were out of earshot, Ashley walks up to Spencer.

Ashley: "Are you okay?" _((Oh my god, this is all my fault.))_

Spencer just nods her head.

Spencer: _((This is all Ashley's fault. Her and her drinking problem.))_

Glen: "Come on Spencer, Kelsey. I think its time we go home."

Glen starts walking to the car and Kelsey looks down, crosses her arms and follows Glen. Kelsey stops and turns around to Spencer who hasn't moved.

Kelsey: "Count up how many punches I threw and tell me how much money I owe you."

Spencer shakes her head. She was not about to make Kelsey pay up to her because of a bet/ deal they made about Kelsey's fighting. This was not the first fight Kelsey has gotten herself into.

Spencer: "No, no, no, forget it. I told you to get into it."

Kelsey smiles and nods. This was a first. Spencer usually gets disappointed with her when she gets herself into fights. This must be an exception. Kelsey turns around and gets into the car. Spencer steps towards the car.

Ashley: "Spencer, wait."

Ashley touches Spencer's arm and Spencer looks down.

Spencer-in a whisper-: "Don't."

Ashley frowns and would be on the verge of tears if she had any tears in her. Spencer looks into Ashley's sadden eyes and looks back down, picks up the blankets and gets into the car. The blonde did not want to deal with this right now. Too much has happened that night that was Ashley's fault and all she wants to do is rest.

----------------------------------------------

Ya know the drill. Do I really have to say it? I guess I will just incase you forgot. Replies por favor. The more i get the quicker the next chapter will be up.


	25. Paula Is The Cherry On Top Of A Long Day

Sorry for the wait. I've been distracted. I know bad bad bad me for making you guys wait. I will try and do better. I might even have another chapter up today or tomorrow to make it up to you guys. I'm not too pleased with this chapter, there is alot of dialogue but here it goes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer and Kelsey have taken a shower and are lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling, tired. Both were wearing sweats because they were so cold. They got home about half an hour ago and moved as fast as the could to the shower. Both were thinking of hot and long shower. They arrive at bathroom at the same time and there was some playful pushing and grabbing for first take on the shower. In the end, Kelsey won and playfully stuck out her tongue towards Spencer who was outside the bathroom before she shut the door on her.

Spencer: "When you get here?"

Kelsey: "Uhmm Probably a couple of minutes after you left. Glen gave me a ride down to the beach. I was looking for you. To surprise you. To fix whatever bad happen from Ashley seeing that collage."

Spencer: "Uhmm just soo you know. You haven't fixed the problem yet."

Spencer looks at Kelsey smiling a tired smile but a smile none the less.

Kelsey: "Haha I know. For some reason now, things just got worst because we had to jump into freezing cold water and save her and risk our own lives."

Spencer: "Yeah, it got worst…"

Kelsey: "Okay this is off the record but jumping down from so high up….was soo AWESOME!"

The two let out a tired laugh at Kelsey's thrill of it all.

Spencer: "You are unbelievable you know that."

Kelsey: "Yes, I know. Oh come on that would have been soo awesome if it was safe."

Spencer: "Yeah true…"

Spencer frowns when she thinks of that whole event. At the time it wasn't a thrill, it wasn't awesome. It was terrifying to say the least.

Kelsey: "I guess lightening the mood isn't going to work is it?"

Spencer shakes her head. Lightening the mood is not going to work this time. This time it was serious and life threatening. She can't imagine when she has been more scared in her entire life.

Kelsey: "Alright. But you can't blame me for trying."

Spencer: "Don't blame you at all. I love you for it."

Kelsey: "Alright. Start talking."

Spencer: "It's nothing. Just things are a little different now."

Kelsey: "How?"

Spencer: "I am just really mad, disappointed, and hurt by Ashley for being so…"

Kelsey: "Stupid?"

Spencer: "Yeah."

Spencer's cell phone rings on the nightstand next to Spencer. The two turn just their heads to look at brightening up and vibrating on the nightstand. Spencer reaches out her arm and retrieves her phone. She looks at the caller id. Caller: Ashley.

Spencer: "Its her."

Spencer hands the phone to Kelsey. Kelsey takes the phone and looks at Spencer curiously.

Kelsey: "And what do you expect me to do with this?"

Spencer: "I don't know. I just don't want to deal with her right now."

Kelsey: "Okay I would soo disapprove for hiding but after given circumstances I will let it go, for now."

Kelsey flips open the phone and presses the ignore button, sending Ashley to voicemail. That is all she can do. Like Spencer, she was too tired to deal with it all.

In Ashley's room, Ashley is lying on her stomach on her bed calling Spencer and gets Spencer's voice mail. Ashley hangs up the phone and drops her head into her bed. She feels terrible for what happen and that all their lives were at risk. All she wanted to do was talk to Spencer. It didn't even had to be about her and Spencer. She just wanted to make sure the blonde was alright and that she was sorry she got all of them into this. Of course, she might ask who her little friend is that saved her life and looked really comfortable with on the beach but it was not the time for jealousy. Friendship first since that is all they really have locked down.

Back at the Carlin house, the two continue their conversation.

Kelsey: "You know that is making her feel bad."

Spencer-in a whisper-: "I know and I feel bad for not answering it."

Kelsey: "Then why didn't you?"

Spencer's cell rings again. It is Ashley again.

Kelsey: "Second chance."

Spencer: "No. I don't want to deal with her right now."

Kelsey: "Alright."

Kelsey presses the ignore button and sends Ashley to voicemail again.

Spencer: "How many times do you think she is going to call?"

Kelsey: "Uhmm depends how desperate she is to talk to you. But I think she is going to stop soon and wait until morning."

Spencer's cell rings yet again, caller to no one surprise is Ashley.

Spencer: "Can you just turn off my cell?"

Kelsey: "Yes Ma'am."

Kelsey turns off Spencer's cell, silencing it of Ashley's calls for the time being.

Kelsey: "When do you plan on talking to her?"

Spencer: "Haven't decided yet."

Kelsey: "Roughly…"

Spencer: "In a couple of days. I don't know. When I stop being so cold from being in the ocean."

Spencer shivers and tries to not let her teeth start chattering again.

Kelsey: "Put another jacket on."

Spencer: "That would mean I would have to get up and that would take energy that I seriously don't have."

Kelsey: "I hear ya there."

A minute later, the girls here Paula telling them to come downstairs. Spencer and Kelsey talk even lower to each other.

Spencer: "Aw."

Kelsey: "I don't know if I can…"

Spencer: "Come on. You know my mom wouldn't take that answer."

Kelsey: "I know but I can say my answer to you, and then do what your mom says."

Spencer: "Come on."

Spencer slowly gets up and lays right back down. Her muscles ached, screamed, and all out dead tired.

Spencer: "Oh this is going to be harder than I thought."

Kelsey: "Just to make sure. No else besides me and Ashley know about you being…"

Spencer: "Yeah just you and her."

Kelsey: "Okay just making sure."

Spencer: "Alright. Here goes my second attempt."

Spencer and Kelsey tries to lift themselves up but then goes right back down into the mattress. Spencer's breathing is a little bit heavier now.

Spencer: "Okay. That is not going to work."

Kelsey: "Yeah."

Paula from downstairs yell up to them again to come down. From the tone of her voice, she wasn't happy.

Spencer: "We're coming!"

Kelsey rolls of the bed and lands on the floor with a thud.

Kelsey: "Ow."

Spencer starts laughing.

Spencer: "Ahaha. Kelsey don't make me laugh! I have no energy."

Kelsey: "Sorry but I'm trying to get up. Swimming for your life is a major workout. I am soo sore."

Spencer: "Same here."

Kelsey gets up slowly from the ground and stands up.

Kelsey: "Alright. I'm up."

Spencer: "Okay. That is good for you. Now help me!"

Kelsey slowly walks over to Spencer's side of the bed and lends her hand. Spencer grabs her hand and lifts her self up, swings her feet off the bed and stands up.

Spencer: "Let's go."

Spencer and Kelsey walk slowly downstairs, thinking "ouch" with each step they take. The two walk into the living room, where Spencer's mom was, and sits on the couch, relieved they could relax.

Spencer: "Yeah mom."

Paula: "Is there something you want to tell me that happened earlier?"

Spencer: "Like?"

Paula: "I don't know. Getting into a fight."

Spencer: "How did you know?"

Paula: "Aiden just called. He wanted to know if you two were okay after that."

Kelsey mumbles under her breath 'boys', not wanting anyone but Spencer to hear her.

Paula: "What was that Kelsey?"

Kelsey: "Nothing Mrs. Carlin."

Paula: "Uhuh. Well I already call your parents and told them you got into a fight."

Kelsey's eyes widen in fright.

Spencer: "You did what!"

Paula: "I told her parents about the fight."

At that moment Glen was about to walk into the room but hears the word "fight" and quickly turns around and came back where he came, hoping his mom didn't see him come in.

Paula: "Glen get back in here."

Glen turns back and goes into the living room, casually.

Glen: "What's up?"

Paula: "You let Spencer get into a fight?"

Glen: "The- The girl attacked her."

Paula: "And why didn't you stop the fight!"

Glen: "'Cause I was stopped by the girl's guys she had with them."

Kelsey: "Excuse. Hate to interrupt but Mrs. Carlin, which one of my parents did you call?"

Paula: "I called your mom and your dad."

Kelsey: _((like my mom will get that message soon )) _

Kelsey puts her hands to her face, pretending to feel sad and remorseful for Paula's sake.

Paula: "Is there a problem with that?"

Kelsey: "Was it really necessary to tell them?"

Paula: "Yes it was. They have the right to know."

Kelsey: "Right."

_((Sweetie doubt they care that I got in another fight. As long as I don't go to the police station…again.))_

Paula: "And you two, there is no reason to fight."

Spencer: "They attacked us first!"

Kelsey: "Mrs. Carlin, it was self defense."

Paula: "I don't care if it was self defense, Spencer I don't want you fighting and Kelsey, I'm pretty sure your parents don't want that either. Why were you guys in a fight anyway? Did it have something to do with that that that lost girl Ashley?"

Spencer: "It did not have anything to do with Ashley mom. The girl didn't like me."

Paula: "People don't get into fights, just because they don't like you."

Glen: "Uhm mom well here in LA some people do."

Paula: "What? I don't believe that. I know it was because that Ashley girl."

Spencer: "Mom, can we leave Ashley out of this?"

Paula: "No! She is part of the problem."

Spencer: "What problem?"

Paula: "She is a very bad influence on you. She might try and turn you down the wrong path too."

Everyone in the room knows where this is going and it is not going to be pretty. Glen quickly but quietly walks away and upstairs. He didn't want to be in there for a blow out. He had better things to do like work out his arms with some hand weights.

Spencer: "And what path is that?"

Paula: "The one going to hell! She might try and turn you gay!"

Spencer throws her arms up in frustration.

Spencer: "Mom you can't just turn gay!"

Paula: "It is a choice Spencer."

Spencer: "No it is not!"

Paula: "Spencer, I will not take that tone of voice."

Spencer crosses her arms, defeated. She couldn't handle this now. She had no energy to handle a blow out that is schedule to come between them soon.

Spencer: "Sorry."

Paula calms down along with her daughter. She didn't want to yell and shout right now either. She just got back working long hours in the hospital.

Paula: "It's been a long night. I think it is time for you two to go to bed. Don't let this happen again."

Spencer: "We won't."

Spencer and Kelsey go back upstairs, lie back quickly on the bed and close their eyes.

Kelsey: "At least your boyfriend didn't tell the part where we jumped into the ocean."

Spencer: "He shouldn't of said anything at all. He should of called my cell."

Kelsey: "Your phone is off."

Spencer: "Oh yeah well he still shouldn't of said anything."

Kelsey: "True."

Spencer: "I think I'm going to break up with him."

Kelsey: "You sure?"

Spencer: "Positive."

Kelsey: "What is your reason for breaking up going to be? That you're in love with someone else?"

Spencer: "Yes but I'm not going to say that. I'll probably say I think we should see new people and hope we can still be friends."

Kelsey: "Oh. How original."

Spencer: "What do you expect me to say?"

Kelsey: "Nothing. That plan sounds good. It has worked for everyone else trying to get out of their relationship. Okay moving on. What are you going to do about Ashley?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Told ya crummy chapter. Leave reviews none the less though. I will try and get another one up soon for you guys.


	26. Kelsey Fixing It

Long crappy chapter. lol. Since I love you guys so much I combined to chapters into one, making a mega long one. A little less that 3 thousands words. Be happy and enjoy. A ton of dialogue again, i have to keep the story moving. We learn secret about Kelsey as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer: "I don't want to talk to her right now."

Kelsey: "Well, what are you going to say when the time comes."

Spencer: "That time is not coming soon."

Kelsey: "You just can't ignore her and avoid her. You're just going to hide away and your feeling for her?"

Spencer: "Yes I can and watch me."

Kelsey: "Spence, you guys are going to have to talk sometime and quit dancing around each other."

Spencer: "Well I don't know when that time is okay? I am just really mad at her. Kelsey you almost died because you saved her life!"

Kelsey: "But I'm still alive Spencer."

Spencer: "I know that. But do you have any idea how it feels when you start feeling your friend is dying right in front of you and you feel helpless! I was soo scared. No I was terrified okay? I did not like that feeling at all. Two of my best friends, 2 people I really cared about, had a chance in dying because she was DRUNK! As far as I know, I don't think I can forgive her for that."

Kelsey: "Can't or just don't want to."

Spencer: "Can we stop talking about this? I hate it when my friends are extremely drunk and have a drinking problem and that problem exploded into a bigger one where lives were in stake. Oh and if the cops arrested us and took us to the station. You would probably send to Juvi or military school for sure. Psh your mom will probably drop you off. No more talking about this. I'm going to sleep."

Kelsey: "Alright, alright but uhm while your being honest...uhm might as well I be honest. I don't have to be worried about being sent away. Hopefully Nick, my step dad, doesn't find out about the fight though."

Spencer: "Why?"

Kelsey did not want to answer that question. Her home life is not the best and she would love to just have Spencer not know about it.

Kelsey-under her breath-: "Because he would hit me again."

Spencer: "What was that?"

Kelsey: "Because he will try to get me sent away to boarding school."

Spencer: "You changed what you just said."

Kelsey: "What did I say?"

Spencer: "The thing you said under your breath. What did you say?"

Kelsey: "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Spencer: "If it concerns you, I have to worry about it."

Kelsey: "Don't."

Spencer: "Yes what is it?"

Might as well tell her. Kelsey knows from experience that when Spencer wants to know something sometimes she will not let it drop. Right now is a good example.

Kelsey: "He has hit me okay. Why do you think I know how to fight? My dad and his friend who is like a black belt are teaching me how to fight when they saw this bruise I had on my back. They thought I got into a fight but it was by Nick…"

Spencer was not expecting that at all. This caught her by surprised that she quickly sits up forgetting about her soreness n tiredness.

Spencer: "What? And when were you planning on telling me this?"

Kelsey: "On my death bed."

Spencer: "Kelsey!"

Kelsey: "I didn't want you to know. Now it's done. Let's go to bed."

Spencer: "No, has he hit you again?"

Kelsey looks away not wanting to tell the truth. The blonde is already getting worked up as is. No need to make it worst. Why did she had to open her mouth. Why must she always have to let Spencer know things that are best to keep under wraps? Now the truth is out and the blonde is flipping out.

Kelsey: "No."

Spencer: "Kelsey!"

Spencer is no fool, she can tell when Kelsey is lying to her like right now. She wants to know, she has to know. Her concerned friend mode is switched on.

Kelsey: "Yes alright Yes."

Spencer: "Then why don't you tell anyone!"

Kelsey: "As long as we aren't near each other when he is drunk, its fine. He gives me money and let's me do what I want. That son of a bitch can persuade my mom for anything. That works for my advantage."

Spencer:" So what he gives you hush money! That is not a reason to get beaten."

Kelsey: "I don't get beaten; all he manages is to get one hit, 2 tops. Depends how fast I get the hell away from him."

Spencer: "Kelsey, You need to tell someone."

Kelsey: "I just told you didn't I? Once I get enough money I'm going to live with my dad. He moved to Florida. Anyways the only person who would actually do something is my dad so when I have enough money I will move with him and we won't have to use so much money on me."

Spencer: "Wait so basically with my mom, that was all an act?"

Kelsey: "Psh of course. My mom won't get that message for a while and my dad well, he'll be happy that I'm okay and that I remember what he taught me. And as for Nick, uhmm, next time he gets drunk, I better get my ass all the way out of my window before he gets a swing at me with something."

A more concerned looked comes across Spencer's face. Kelsey needs to change the subject quick and get the attention off of her. Spencer is not use to this kind of situation. She has a great family that parents that love her. She could only imagine this kind of home life.

Kelsey: "Spence, I'll be fine. Trust me. I love my life. It's exciting, and certainly not boring. Okay enough about my divorced parents and Nick. That is one less problem you have to dump on Ashley okay? I am not going anywhere unless I want to."

Spencer: "You just had to bring up her name."

Kelsey: "You know you basically love her."

Spencer: "Whatever."

Kelsey: "Spencer, okay I have learned a lot and the one thing I have learned is talking it out will make things better. Ashley cares about you Spencer. Enough to do something incredibly…extremely…stupid."

Spencer: "I don't care. We are both Popsicles now. Play with death, our punishment, vanilla popsicles. I am seriously freezing."

Kelsey: "You are going to have to talk to her sooner or later."

Spencer: "I choose later. Much. I'm going to sleep now. Good night."

Kelsey shakes her head at Spencer. There is nothing she can do to change the blonde's mind.

Kelsey: "Night."

Kelsey: _((she won't fix it. I will. ))_

A couple of minutes later, the two girls fall into a long awaited sleep.

Tomorrow was a very cloudy day. Kelsey wakes up at 12 o'clock and takes a shower. She slept like a baby last night. During the shower, Kelsey has been things of ways for Spencer and Ashley to talk. The two needed to talk and Spencer wasn't going to budge anytime soon. By the end of the shower she had formulated a plan in her mind. Now she just had to execute it and hope it won't back fire on her. But before she goes with her plan she needs to talk to Ashley first. When she got back Spencer is still sleeping on her bed.

Kelsey: _((She must be exhausted ))_

Kelsey writes a note for Spencer and tapes it on the mirror.

Kelsey: _((She should see that, now its time to find a ride.))_

Kelsey goes downstairs to find Glen and Clay in the living room playing video games.

Kelsey: "Hey guys."

Glen: "Hey."

Clay: "Heya."

Kelsey: "Glen do you think you can drop me off somewhere?"

Glen: "Where?"

Kelsey: "Ashley's house? Do you know where that is?"

Glen: "Yes I do. After I kill Clay."

Clay: "Then I guess you better get comfortable Kelsey."

Kelsey: "Ha no."

Kelsey is genuinely a patient person, sometimes. This time wasn't those times. Kelsey takes the controller out of Clay's hand.

Clay: "Hey Hey!"

An explosion comes from the television.

Glen: "Ha you're dead! I beat you!"

Kelsey gives Clay back his controller.

Clay: "No fair."

Glen: "Don't be a sore loser. Kelsey come on."

Kelsey grabs a jacket and they leave for Ashley's house.

Ashley was sitting beside her pool with her feet in, drinking a beer when she hears the doorbell inside her house ring. Ashley gets up and answers it.

Kelsey: "Hey."

Ashley-a little surprised-: "Hi."

Kelsey: "Ashley right? We didn't exactly have time to be introduced to each other last night. My name is."

Ashley: "Kelsey, the girl who put her tongue down Spencer's throat and saved my life."

Kelsey caught the hit of jealous bitterness in Ashley's voice. If she doesn't warm up to this girl soon, the girl would just shut her out.

Kelsey: "For the record, there was no tongue."

Kelsey looks down and notices the beer bottle in Ashley's hand.

Ashley: "I have mix feelings right now. One part of me wants to punch you and slam the door but the other part of me wants to hug you for saving my life."

Kelsey: "I prefer you go with the 2nd part of you."

Ashley steps back and slams the door in Kelsey's face. Kelsey smiles and rings the doorbell again. Ashley opens the door.

Kelsey: "Got that out of your system?"

Ashley: "Yeah."

Ashley smiles. As much as she wants to despise the girl before her, she couldn't. One, the girl saved her life and two; there is just something about this girl that makes her want to hear what she has to say. Who knows it might help her get Spencer back.

Ashley: "Hey I was meaning to tell you thank you for saving my life."

Kelsey: "You're welcome. Just so you know. I do not make it a custom to risk my own life to save a stranger's life so don't let it happen again."

Ashley: "I won't. So how is Spencer?"

Kelsey: "Extremely tired. Those waves really took a toll on her little arms."

Ashley looks down and frowns.

Ashley: "It's all my fault."

Kelsey: "Yes it is."

Ashley looks up into Kelsey's eyes.

Kelsey: "What? I just agreed with you."

Ashley: "Well if you haven't of kissed her this wouldn't of happened."

Kelsey: "If you didn't have a drinking problem then this wouldn't of happened either."

Ashley: "I don't have a drinking problem."

Ashley moves the hand with the bottle behind her back and smiles. Kelsey smiles back.

Kelsey: "Yes you do."

Kelsey steps forward and grabs the bottle from Ashley's back without breaking eye contact with Ashley's eyes. Kelsey steps back and turns the bottle upside down and lets the beer fall into the plants. Ashley looks at Kelsey than to the bottle and bites her lip.

Ashley: "What do you want? You already took Spencer from me."

Once the bottle was empty, Kelsey bends down and puts it on the floor.

Kelsey: "Spencer is my girl not my girlfriend."

Ashley: "Uhuh. Then what do you want?"

Kelsey walks past Ashley and into her house.

Ashley: "Where are you going? I didn't let you in."

Kelsey: "Kitchen. I'm a big girl I can let myself in."

Kelsey walks into the kitchen and looks into the fridge.

Ashley: "Excuse me?"

Kelsey: "You're excused."

Kelsey starts taking out all the beer bottles and cans and puts them on the counter.

Ashley has had enough and walks over to the fridge and closes the door.

Ashley: "Just because you saved my life doesn't mean you can barge in here and do whatever you want."

Kelsey opens the fridge again, ignoring Ashley's protest. She was on a mission and she needs to get it done.

Kelsey: "Do you want to talk to Spencer? Actually have a chance to be with her?"

Ashley: "Of course."

Kelsey: "Well I'm the girl who can make that happen and this needs to be done."

Kelsey grabs the last of the beers and puts them on the counter.

Kelsey: "You drink away your feelings. That is not good and not safe and you can die from doing that."

Ashley: "I am not going to die."

Kelsey: "With that kind of attitude, you should of died in that ocean. Maybe that would of taught you a lesson in the afterlife, hell, heaven, whatever. What happened last night proves you can die."

Ashley looks down and frowns. Kelsey grabs a couple of beer cans and moves them near the sink. She starts opening them and pouring them down the sink. Ashley opens her mouth to protect but then Kelsey looks at her.

Kelsey: "I am not giving a drunk whore a chance to hook up with Spencer. What kind of friend would I be if I do that."

Ashley: "But."

Kelsey: "But nothing. There will not be a repeat of last night. Alright?"

Ashley: "Alright."

Kelsey: "Promise."

Ashley: "I promise."

Kelsey: "If there is a repeat or a close to a repeat of you being completely wasted and Spencer's around, I will come back from wherever I am at the time and kick your ass."

Ashley: "Aren't you taking this too far?"

Kelsey: "Do you like Spencer?"

Ashley: "Yes."

Kelsey: "Do you love her?"

Ashley turns away and doesn't answer the question. Kelsey smiles.

Kelsey: "I thought so."

A couple of minutes pass and Kelsey finishes emptying all the beers and turns to Ashley who was now sitting on the counter in the middle of the kitchen.

Ashley: "Are you finished?"

Kelsey: "With this. Yes. Do you want to go to the beach?"

Ashley: "There is no sun out. And don't you have to make me 'worthy' so I can have your Spencer?"

Kelsey leans back against the sink counter.

Kelsey: "For what Spencer tells me of you, we are alike in a way."

Ashley: "How? I don't go into people's house and pour their beer into the sink."

Kelsey: "You would if Spencer had a drinking problem. And we both are hot. Now let's go to the beach."

Kelsey leaves the kitchen and goes out the front. Ashley reluctantly follows. Kelsey stops at the doorway and turns around to face Ashley.

Kelsey: "You might want to bring a jacket."

Ashley rolls her eyes and quickly goes upstairs, grabs a jacket, and comes back downstairs. Ashley starts to walk past Kelsey when Kelsey stops her.

Kelsey: "Oh yeah and that kiss wasn't to steal Spencer. It was to help her find her way and accept who she is. Now after me."

Kelsey walks out of the house and waits by the car. Ashley is a little shocked from this new piece of information.

Ashley: _((So I guess she isn't a slut and a bitch after all.))_

Ashley follows Kelsey, gets into the car and they leave to go to the beach.

At the same time Kelsey was at Ashley, Spencer woke up and found no Kelsey. Spencer gets up and looks at the note on the mirror.

**Dear Spence,**

**I had to do something. Meet me up at the beach where we came out of the ocean alive at 2: 30. Have Glen drop you off. Oh and if you want you can break up with Aiden now. . Or well sooner rather than later.**

**3 K**

**ps its cold outside. Wear a jacket. In your case a big jacket so you don't freeze.**

Spencer: _((what is she up to? I'll break up with Aiden later.))_

Spencer gets ready to meet Kelsey up at the beach and asks Glen for a ride.

Spencer: "Glen can you drop me off at the beach?"

Glen: "Do I look like a chauffer today or something? I'm not wearing a suit and hat. You can walk there."

Spencer: "Glen please."

Glen: "Fine but you owe me."

Spencer: "Alright."

Glen drops off Spencer at the beach. Spencer looks around and there is no sign of Kelsey. Spencer walks towards the ocean to the shore and waits. Spencer couldn't help but look at the ocean and space out and think of the events that happened in there yesterday.

Ashley and Kelsey arrive at the beach and get out of the car.

Ashley: "So what are we doing here?"

Kelsey: "Can I see your keys?"

Ashley: "Why?"

Kelsey: "So I can leave."

Kelsey quickly grabs Ashley's keys and gets into the driver's seat of Ashley's car. Ashley is stunned. Kelsey closes the door and locks it. Ashley tries to open the door but it is lock.

Ashley: "Open this door. I am not playing with you."

Kelsey starts the car and puts down the window.

Kelsey: "Neither am I. What you want is right there."

Kelsey points to a figure standing next to the ocean. Ashley looks where she is pointing and she can tell by the blond hair that it is Spencer. Ashley looks at Kelsey.

Kelsey: "I'm going to go. Have Spencer call me when you two have made up. If not, you two can walk home and that will give you even more time to put on your charm and have Spencer forgive you."

Ashley: "How did you know she will be here?"

Kelsey: "Because I told her to meet me here. Good ole Spencer can't argue with me."

Ashley: "Well if she can't argue with you then why don't you make her forgive me?"

Kelsey: "That is not my job and if I were in Spencer's shoes, I wouldn't forgive you. Luckily I am not Spencer. She is right there. Now get your ass over there."

Ashley: "Alright."

Ashley turns to go.

Kelsey: "Oh wait."

Ashley turns around to face Kelsey.

Kelsey: "Just to give you a heads up. She is not happy with you. Not at all. My advice, be honest."

Then in a cheery valley girl voice, Kelsey says "Good luck!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you guys think? Terrible? Good?

Reviews will get you more.


	27. Forgiveness

Another chapter. Enjoy guys. Thanks for the all the reviews. Keep them coming.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelsey leaves the beach with the Porsche. If all goes well, she would be back soon to pick up two happy friends. Where would an Ohio girl go anyways? She doesn't know where anything is and her curiosity wants to see what goes down on the beach. Once Kelsey was out of sight, Ashley starts walks over to Spencer who was staring out into the ocean.

Ashley: _((Oh god what am I going to say? Just come clean. ))_

Ashley is right behind Spencer now. Ashley lightly taps Spencer's shoulder. Spencer turns around expecting to see Kelsey but she sees Ashley.

Spencer: "Finally Kelsey. Oh. Ashley."

Ashley: "Hi Spence."

Spencer: "What are you doing here? Where is Kels?"

Spencer stops talking and realizes what Kelsey did. She set her up. This has Kelsey written all over it.

Spencer: "This is so typical Kelsey."

Ashley: "Yeah. Spencer I am soo sorry. You don't know how sorry I am."

Spencer stays quiet, folds her arms, and starts walking along the shore.

Ashley: _((Argh this is not going to be easy.))_

Ashley catches up to Spencer and starts walking along side of her.

Ashley: "Spencer what I did was stupid."

Spencer stops walking and facing Ashley. Might as well let some anger out. She can't hold it in much longer.

Spencer: "Really stupid! I mean how can you be so stupid?"

Ashley looks down. She deserved every bit of anger coming from the blonde.

Spencer: "You fell of the pier into the damn ocean! You almost drowned!"

Ashley: "I know I am sorry. I just when I saw that collage, I got all"

Spencer: "Jealous."

Ashley: "Yeah and I didn't know what to do. It was driving me crazy. And then Josie was there and then the drinks. I'm sorry Spencer. I am soo sorry. You don't know how sorry I am Spence. Tell me what to do and I will do it."

Spencer: "I don't know what I want you to do okay. I just I don't know."

Spencer sits down on the sand, brings her legs to her chest and rests her chin on top of her knees. Ashley stands in front of Spencer and looks at her. They needed to resolve this and talk it out no matter what.

Ashley: "Spencer I'm sorry what more do you want from me?"

Spencer: "Right now quit saying you're sorry its just getting on my nerves."

Ashley goes on her knees and looks into Spencer's eyes. The brunette finally realized this wasn't all about her being stupid and drinking. She scared the blonde.

Ashley: "I really scared you didn't I?"

Spencer's eyes start filling up with tears. Spencer starts blinking her tears away and looks away.

Spencer: "Yeah you did."

Ashley: "Spencer look at me."

Spencer keeps looking the other direction. Ashley puts her hand on Spencer's face and turns Spencer's face towards her. A tear rolls down Spencer's right cheek. Ashley takes her left hand and gently places it on Spencer's cheek and wipes the tear away with her thumb. Spencer leans her head towards Ashley's hand.

Ashley: "That will never happen again. I think I was more scared than you. I guess we are both glad your friend came when she did."

Spencer: "Yeah…Ash…"

Ashley: "What?"

Spencer: "Don't ever scare me like that again. I don't know if I can take that again."

Ashley: "I promise. That was my bad. I will never fall of a pier and almost drown ever again."

Spencer smiles weakly.

Ashley: "No matter how tempted I am."

Spencer-softly-: "Okay."

Ashley: "Do you forgive me?"

Spencer: "You're forgiven but you're on serious probation."

Ashley smiles on the use of the words she once said to Spencer.

Ashley-softly-: "I'll do better, I promise."

Spencer places her hand on top of Ashley's hand on her face and closes her eyes. Ashley smiles and leans in and kisses Spencer's other cheek softly. Ashley slowly pulls away and Spencer turns and looks at Ashley. Their faces only inches away.

Ashley: _((Should I go for it? No she has to make the move))_

Ashley bites her lip and looks into Spencer's blue eyes. Spencer's eyes slowly travel down to Ashley's lips and back up to Ashley's eyes. Spencer slowly leans in. Before their lips can touch, Spencer's cell phone rings.

Ashley-in a whisper-: "Don't answer it."

Ashley leans in the rest of the way and their lips meet. Spencer kisses her back. After a couple of seconds, Spencer slowly pulls back and smiles. Ashley smiles back.

Spencer: "I guess the beach is where we kiss and cheat death."

Ashley: "So the beach is where we feel the most alive. I still hate the ocean but I'm loving the shore."

Ashley leans in again and they kiss. Ashley deepens the kiss. Spencer pulls away.

Spencer: "Wait. We are getting ahead of ourselves. I want to be friends again first. And I basically have a boyfriend…"

Ashley-a little disappointed-: "I understand."

Spencer: "Friends?"

Ashley: "The best."

Ashley smiles which warms Spencer's heart. Ashley leans her forehead against Spencer's. What they didn't know is 50 yards away on the shore, below the pier, is Kelsey leaning against the pier's pillar, smiling.

Kelsey: _((Aww young love…I'm going to be sick! haha. I'm too good for my good, I swear.))_

A thunder booms in the sky.

Kelsey: _((Oh hell naw. I am not getting wet. Hmm. I got another plan. I'll really leave this time and won't come back. I wonder how close they will get when they're cold and wet. Hmmm. I'm a genius. A hot genius at that.))_

Kelsey leaves the beach, enters Ashley's car in another parking lot and goes to Spencer's house.

Ashley and Spencer's forehead are still touching each other, when Ashley finally speaks.

Ashley: "I think it's going to rain soon."

Ashley moves and sits closely next to Spencer.

Spencer: "I personally love the rain."

Ashley: "I do too just not on me. It will mess up with my hair and makeup. It takes time to look this good."

Spencer: "You don't need to take that much time to look that good. You have natural beauty."

Ashley smiles and Spencer smiles back. Another thunder booms and it starts sprinkling.

Spencer faces the sky, wanting the water to hit her face. The rain starts pouring down faster. Spencer smiles to the sky. Ashley looks at Spencer with admiration. After a couple of seconds pass Ashley gets up.

Ashley: "Okay, now I'm getting too wet."

Spencer smiles at Ashley. Ashley starts running towards under the pier. Spencer laughs, gets up and starts following Ashley. Ashley turns around and faces Spencer when she reaches under the pier.

Ashley: "Spencer hurry up!"

But Spencer wasn't in a rush. When she was 10 feet away from Ashley and still in the rain, Spencer stops walking.

Ashley: "Spencer get under here."

Spencer shakes her head.

Spencer: "You come here."

Ashley: "You are crazy."

Spencer faces the sky again and starts spinning around in circles with her arms out. The blonde really loves the rain. She can remember so many times her and her friends in Ohio would play in the rain. Ashley couldn't help but smile and watch her. Spencer stops spinning and faces Ashley.

Spencer: "Ashley get out here!"

Ashley shakes her head. Spencer walks towards Ashley.

Spencer: "Come here."

Ashley: "No way."

Spencer walks up to Ashley and puts her hands in hers. Ashley looks into Spencer's eyes.

Spencer: "You can't hate the rain when you live here. Doesn't it rain a lot?"

Ashley: "Sometimes but I don't hate it. I just don't want to get sick. I have had enough being surrounded by water for a whole year."

Spencer smiles and walks slowly backwards back into the rain, keeping a hold on Ashley's hands so Ashley was forced to walk into the rain. Ashley closes her eyes and tightens up when she felt the continuous raindrops.

Spencer: "We are not in the ocean anymore."

Spencer let's go of Ashley's hands and uses one hand to raise Ashley's chin so she can feel the raindrops on her face. Ashley smiles to the sky, looks back at Spencer and gives Spencer a big smile.

Spencer: "We should go."

Ashley: "Can't."

Spencer: "Why?"

Ashley: "I don't have my car."

Spencer: "Then how did you get here?"

Ashley: "By my car."

Spencer: "Then how come we can't leave?"

Ashley: "Kelsey stole my car."

Spencer: "That's my Kelsey. Hard to argue with her huh?"

Ashley: "Very. That girl has some mystical powers or something because I am no push over and she just walked all over me."

Spencer: "Haha how did she steal your car though? You drove here."

Ashley: "She was with me. She was the one who said let's go to the beach and she has some fast hands man. One second my keys were in my hand and than the next there gone."

Spencer: "Haha. So how does she expect us to get back? Walk? I don't think so. Knowing Kelsey she knew it would eventually rain."

Ashley: "She said we would be walking our assess home if we didn't make up."

Spencer: "Does this classify as made up?"

Ashley: "I think so. She said call her."

Spencer and Ashley walk under the pier for some shelter while Spencer takes out her cell phone.

Ashley: "Wait. She said for me to call her."

Spencer: "That probably would be best then."

Spencer hands Ashley the phone. Ashley clicks the contact Kelsey in the contact list.

Kelsey: "Hello?"

Ashley: "Kelsey. It's Ashley."

Kelsey: "Well you're certainly not Spencer. What's up?"

Ashley: "I want my car back."

Kelsey: "Hmm. I don't know if I want to give it back. Me and your car have bonded. I don't know if I can let it go….but a couple words can change that."

Ashley: "Me and Spencer are cool. Can you come and get us?"

Kelsey: "Hmmm. I'm going to have to check my schedule. I don't know if I can squeeze you two in. I was planning on going to the movies really soon."

Ashley: "WE had an understanding."

Spencer to Ashley: "What is she saying?"

Ashley to Spencer: "She's going to have to check her schedule."

Spencer takes the phone from Ashley to talk to Kelsey.

Spencer: "Kelsey!"

Kelsey: "No need to shout."

Spencer: "Clear your schedule and come get us. Wait are you at the beach somewhere? You always liked watching your plans unfold."

Kelsey: "Was. Not anymore."

Spencer: "Well can you come and get us?"

Kelsey: "Yeah sure I'll come and get you guys."

Spencer: "TODAY!"

Kelsey: "Argh fine. Have it your way."

Spencer: "Within the hour!"

Kelsey: "Fine! Darn it."

Spencer: "Within the half hour."

Kelsey: "I'll see what I can do."

Kelsey hangs up with a smile on her face. Her plan is working. Now on to phase two, knowing that they just probably agreed to just being friends.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews por favor.


	28. Off With The Shirts

Spencer: "Smart mouth."

Ashley: "Who Kelsey?"

Spencer: "Yeah."

Ashley: "Yeah she is."

Spencer: "Hold on. Was Kelsey at your house earlier then you took her to the beach."

Ashley: "Uhm yeah."

Spencer: "What did you guys do?"

Ashley: "Talk."

Spencer: "About?"

Ashley: "Stuff."

Spencer gives Ashley a hard look. She did not like the fact Ashley wasn't giving her any detail. Knowing Kelsey, she has done and or said something. Kelsey does not just appear on stranger's doorsteps without a motive.

Ashley: "She set me straight on some things."

Spencer: "Like drinking?"

Ashley looks down. Spencer hit it right on the money.

Ashley- in a low voice-: "Yes."

Spencer: "Good. Hey look the rain is slowing down."

Ashley looks down the beach and sees the rain is letting up.

Ashley: "Yes it is."

Spencer's cell phone rings. Caller: Aiden. Spencer answers with false happiness.

Spencer: "Hello?"

Aiden: "Hey Baby."

Spencer: _((That baby stuff is getting on my nerves.)) _"Hey Aiden. What's up?"

Aiden: "Nothing. Just thinking of someone right now."

Spencer: "Hmm what a coincidence I am thinking of someone too."

Spencer looks at Ashley and Ashley smiles knowing she wasn't thinking of Aiden.

Aiden: "Do you want to do something tonight?"

Spencer: "I was thinking of doing something with Ashley and Kelsey tonight."

Aiden: "Well can I join?"

Spencer: "Hmm…yeah sure. Meet us at Ashley's house later."

Aiden: "Alright. Later."

They hang up. Spencer didn't want to reject Aiden fully. That would be pretty mean and still technically she was still with him, so she also didn't want to be a bad girlfriend.

25 minutes pass and Kelsey shows up at the parking lot finally. Spencer and Ashley walk to the driver's rolled down window.

Spencer: "What took you so long?"

Kelsey: "You said within the half hour."

Spencer:" I was talking about early within the half hour."

Kelsey: "I guess next time you should say that."

Ashley: "Okay Kelsey get out of my car."

Kelsey: "Rawrrrr. Feisty. And for all I've done for you."

Kelsey makes a claw with her hand towards Ashley.

Ashley: "Okay sorry. Thank you for helping me out with everything. You're soo awesome. Now get out of my car."

Kelsey: "That was a little bit better."

Kelsey gets out of the car and hands Ashley the keys.

Kelsey: "So what are our plans for today?"

Spencer: "I was thinking we all just hang out at Ashley's."

Ashley: "Why my house?"

Spencer: "Do you want to go to my house? And deal with my mom coming in and out of my room checking in on us."

Ashley: "Argh. You're right. My house it is."

Kelsey: "Let's go."

By the time the girls get to Ashley's house it started to rain again. Ashley quickly runs inside while Kelsey and Spencer take their time. By the time they get into the house, Ashley is sitting on the couch with her jacket off. Spencer and Kelsey take off their jackets.

Ashley: "So what do you guys want to do?"

Kelsey: "I want to see your backyard."

Kelsey walks to the backyard and Spencer and Ashley follow. Kelsey stops next to the pool and just watch the raindrops fall into the pool. Ashley and Spencer go on either side of Kelsey. Kelsey was still a little spaced out but a second later she realized she was between to girls with a pool in front of her. Kelsey starts to back up but Spencer and Ashley's hands push her towards the pool. Before she falls into the pool, Kelsey grabs both Spencer's and Ashley's hand and pulls herself towards the cement and pulls them towards the pool. Spencer and Ashley lose their balance for a couple of seconds but don't fall into the pool. Kelsey gets her balance back, turns and pushes Spencer and Ashley into the pool before they can get their balance back. Spencer and Ashley scream and fall into the pool. Kelsey starts laughing at their failed attempt.

Kelsey: "AHAHA. Do you really think I would fall for that one? Ahahaha."

Ashley: "How the hell did you do that?"

Kelsey: "I have quick reflexes. Do you really think you can push me in the pool when I'm not looking? Haha no."

Spencer splashes water towards Kelsey. Kelsey backs away.

Kelsey: "Hey hey hey now. No need to be a sore loser Spence."

Spencer laughs and tries to take off her shirt.

Spencer: "Jeez Kelsey. Next time when you push me into the pool, do some magic and get my shirt off first."

Ashley: "Here let me help."

Ashley walks over (in the shallow part of the pool) to Spencer and gets really close, places her hands on Spencer's waist, grabs the bottom of the shirt and slowly lifts it up. When Ashley lifts the shirt high enough, Spencer raises her arms and bends her knees a bit so Ashley can lift the shirt all the way up and pass her hands. Once the shirt is off, Spencer grabs the bottom of Ashley's shirt and slowly starts making her knees straight while lifting the shirt off of Ashley. Ashley looks up and sees the shirt leave her hands, lowers her arms and looks at Spencer. Spencer lowers her arms and let her forearms relax on Ashley's shoulders with Ashley's shirt in both her hands. Spencer and Ashley's eyes meet and they try to suppress their smiles.

Ashley places her hands on Spencer's waist and pulls her slowly closer to her. Their faces only inches apart. They just stood there looking into each other's eyes. Ashley couldn't hold her smile anymore and smiles at Spencer. Spencer smiles back. Time was standing still for them. But not for Kelsey.

Kelsey: "Will you kiss each other already!"

Everyone starts laughing. Spencer turns her head towards Kelsey and Ashley leans her forehead against the side of Spencer's face, closes her eyes and smiles.

Spencer: "Me and Ashley are just friends."

Kelsey: "Uhuh. And I'm straight."

Ashley turns to face Kelsey. Spencer and Ashley's side of the face are touching now. Neither one of them wanted to lose contact of the girl.

Ashley: "Way to ruin a moment Kelsey."

Kelsey: "You two wouldn't of even kissed and I am getting old and wet over here."

Ashley: "Doesn't matter. Like Spencer said. We are just friends."

Kelsey: "That want to get even friendlier."

Spencer and Ashley smile at Kelsey. She was right and they couldn't deny it.

Kelsey: "Can I say this though. That was one of the hottest taking of each other's shirt I have ever seen! It would have been better if you guys started making out afterwards but noo."

Spencer: "Well sorry to disappoint you."

Kelsey: "Oh you two know you're more disappointed than me."

Ashley: _((She got that right.))_

Kelsey: "I got an idea. Let's play a game."

Ashley and Spencer step back from one another realizing as "friends" they couldn't stand that close for too long.

Ashley: "Alright what game do you want to play?"

Kelsey: "Truth or dare."

Ashley: "I'm game. What about you Spence?"

Spencer: "I'm game."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Truth or dare huh? Truth or dare with Kelsey. This could get interesting don't you think?

Reviews por favor.


	29. Truth or Dare and Some Singing

Long update. Be happy. I think you will like it. Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelsey:"Cool. I'll go first. Spencer. Truth or dare?"

Spencer: "Wait wait wait. I am not comfortable playing this game with you Kelsey. You will just make me and Ashley make out."

Kelsey: "Fine I won't do any dares that involve Spencer kiss Ashley or Ashley kiss Spencer. Scouts honor. I'll put my own spin on the game then."

Spencer: "Alright. Truth."

Kelsey: "So predictable. Alright. Hmm. Let's start off with something easy. Spencer finish this sentence with the first thing that comes to mind. Truthfully. Spencer would love Ashley to kiss her in……"

Spencer: "Kelsey what are"

Kelsey: "Errr sorry Spence but you can't kiss in me. Spencer would love Ashley to kiss her in….."

Spencer: "…the rain."

Kelsey: "Say what? I couldn't hear you clearly."

Spencer: "In the rain!"

Kelsey and Ashley smile at Spencer. No one would mind getting kissed in the rain.

Kelsey: "Well than I guess it's a good thing that its raining now huh?"

Spencer rolls her eyes. Kelsey has something up her sleeve. Secretly a part of Spencer is excited to see what Kelsey has in mind. Whatever Kelsey does, eventually has good intentions.

Spencer: _((I seriously need to change the subject))_

Spencer: "My turn. Kelsey. Truth or dare."

Kelsey: "I'll do truth since you did truth."

Kelsey sits down next to the pool, rolls up her pants and put her legs in the water. Whatever Spencer is about to say to her she might as well get comfortable.

Spencer: "Darn it. Alright. What is the real reason why you are soo focused on getting me and Ashley to hook up?"

Kelsey: "Because that would be so hot!"

Spencer: _((Not the real reason.))_

Spencer: "Kels."

Kelsey: "You two look really cute together."

Spencer: _((Not the real reason again.))_

Spencer: "Kels."

Kelsey: "Those were honest answers Spencer."

Spencer: "But not the real reason."

Kelsey: "Argh fine whatever. Because I don't want you two to end up like 'the one who got away' type deal."

Ashley: "What makes you think that will happen?"

Kelsey: "From experience. Like two of them. Okie dokie, let's get the heat off me. Ashley. Truth or dare."

Ashley: "I am not a wimp like you two. Dare."

Ashley: _((Let's see what Kelsey can think of. Hopefully it's interesting and involves me doing something to Spencer.))_

Kelsey: "Alright. Ashley, look at Spencer."

Ashley does what she is told and looks at Spencer. The blonde was wet, shirtless and looking beautiful. What Ashley would do to be able to kiss those lips. Every time she looks at Spencer, the first thing she wants to do is kiss her. Who cannot want to kiss Spencer. But Spencer is her friend and she is stuck there for the time being.

Kelsey: "Okay now do the first thing that comes to mind that you really want to do."

Ashley looks back at Kelsey.

Ashley: "Oh you Bitc"

Before Ashley can say the word 'bitch' Kelsey interrupts her.

Kelsey: "Hey! First impulse. Go!"

A big smile comes across Kelsey's face, knowing what Ashley really wanted to do. Ashley turns back to Spencer, takes a step towards Spencer and kisses her. The kiss deepens as they feel the rain drops fall on their faces. Spencer gets lost in the kiss barely registering what just happened. Right now her mind is blank except for the fact she is kissing Ashley. Ashley is kissing her. Forgetting everything else for the moment. They are playing truth or dare. It's just a game. For Ashley its an excuse to get what she wants without consequences. Kelsey looks away and smiles. Her plan is working nicely.

A couple seconds later, Ashley slowly pulls back and steps back. Finally realizing what she is doing and what Spencer might be thinking. The last thing she wants to do is have Spencer feel uncomfortable around her because that is what she wants to do when she looks at the blonde. Ashley looks down into the water wanting to avoid eye contact with everyone.

Ashley: "Sorry, sorry, sorry. You wanted a kiss in the rain…"

Kelsey looks back at the two of them. Spencer doesn't say anything but also is looking at the water.

Kelsey: _((What the fuck happened? These two are impossible, I swear.))_

Kelsey: "Okay who is up to go back inside?"

Ashley: "Me. I need to go and hit my head against something

Ashley gets out of the pool quickly. Apparently Spencer didn't like that she just kissed her. Realizing what Ashley might be thinking of. Spencer decides to add a little something.

Spencer: "Against something soft!"

Ashley turns around and smiles. Spencer shyly returns the smile. Spencer didn't hate the kiss. Not at all. She loved it but didn't really know how to react to it. She wants to at least be friends with Ashley. Even though she really wants to be more. She does have a boyfriend and she is not completely over Ashley's stunt.

Kelsey: _((Oh thank god.))_

Spencer: "Oh yeah before I forget. Aiden is coming over."

Ashley and Kelsey: "Why?"

Spencer: "He wanted to hang out with me but I wanted to hang out with you guys so he asked if he can join and I said yeah."

Kelsey: "Jeez what a needy boyfriend."

Ashley: "You could of said no."

Spencer: "That would have been mean. Anyway I think we should get some dry clothes on before he thinks he is in wet and wild paradise."

Spencer quickly gets out of the pool. Kelsey gets up relieved nothing bad happened. Once up, Ashley and Spencer quickly tackle Kelsey in the pool. Kelsey screams and all three girls fall into the pool. Kelsey resurfaces and is shocked that they actually got her in the pool.

Kelsey: "You guys suck!"

Kelsey pushes her hair back out of her face.

Spencer: "Payback is a"

Ashley: "Bitch."

Spencer and Ashley start laughing. They didn't plan on coming together and pushing Kelsey into the pool but they both saw the opportunity. Why waste a good opportunity.

Spencer and Ashley stop laughing when they hear a car pull up in the front yard. A couple of seconds later they hear a door close. It must be Aiden wanting to join the festivities.

Aiden: "Ashley are you back there?"

Ashley: "Yeah!"

Ashley-in a whisper-: "I don't want Aiden to join us. This is like girl time."

Kelsey-in a whisper-: "Agree."

Spencer-in a whisper-: "So what are we going to do? I don't want to lie."

Ashley: "Fine go underwater."

Spencer: "Wha?"

Ashley puts her hand on top of Spencer's head and forces her down. Ashley walks closer to the wall so Spencer cannot be visible in the pool. Spencer sits sideway on the floor of the pool and wraps her left arm around Ashley's leg to keep her down. Spencer left shoulder is pressed against Ashley's leg and her right one is presses against the pool's wall. Ashley keeps one hand on top of Spencer's head and relaxes the other one at the edge of the pool. Aiden enters the backyard to see 2 girls in the pool.

Aiden: "Hey girls. Where is Spencer?"

Ashley: "She had to go home."

Aiden: "Why?"

Kelsey: "Her mom is still not happy about the fight. So she wants her home early."

Aiden: "Oh well. Why are you guys out here in the rain? In the pool?"

Ashley: "Because we are cool like that."

Kelsey: "Spencer told me to tell you that you two couldn't hang out tonight. Maybe some other time."

Spencer starts tapping Ashley's leg to tell her she can't hold her breath much longer.

Ashley: "Oh okay nice chatting with you Aiden but this is time for me and Kelsey to spend time together since she saved my life and all. One on one time so not to be rude or anything but its girls only and right now Aiden you're not like one of the girls."

Aiden: "Ah I see how it is. I can tell when I'm not wanted."

Aiden turns and leaves the backyard a little sadden. He was hoping to hang out with her girlfriend. Apparently that is not happening today. Ashley removes her hand from the top of Spencer's head. Spencer quickly stands up, gasping for air. Kelsey and Ashley laugh at lie.

Ashley: "Come on girls, lets get some dry clothes on before we get sick."

The girls get out of the pool, run inside, and into Ashley's room. Ashley runs into her bathroom and grabs three towels off the rack. Ashley tosses two in her room towards Kelsey and Spencer. The girls dry themselves off and help themselves to Ashley's closet. The girls have stripped down until they were only in their bra and underwear.

Kelsey: "Ashley I love you closet."

Ashley: "Thanks."

Kelsey: "It's like a mini mall."

Spencer: "I know isn't it cool?"

Kelsey: "Definitely."

Ashley: "Thanks."

Kelsey: "Spence. I see why your friends with this girl. Friends equal closet benefits."

Spencer: "Haha. You know it."

Ashley- faking sad face-: "You're only my friend for my clothes?"

Spencer: "Hell yeah."

Ashley turns to leave the closet, pretending to be hurt.

Spencer: "I'm kidding."

Ashley turns around smiling.

Spencer: "I'm your friend because you wouldn't leave me alone after the first day.

Ashley turns around to leave again with a sad face.

Spencer: "I'm kidding Hun."

Ashley turns around again smiling.

Ashley: "I know."

Kelsey is done first and walks over to Ashley's drum set, when she sees a guitar.

Kelsey: "Ash, you play guitar?"

Ashley-from the closet-: "Attempt."

Kelsey picks up the guitar, sits on the edge of the bed and starts stringing her fingers through the chords. Ashley and Spencer hear her playing and walk out of the closet. Ashley stands in front of Kelsey and listens. Spencer leans against the closet doorway. When Kelsey was done doing a little number, Ashley spoke.

Ashley: "You can play?"

Kelsey: "Attempt."

Ashley: "That was good."

Kelsey: "It was okay."

Ashley: "That was good. Play something else."

Kelsey starts playing a sweet, nice rhythm. Spencer remembers the rhythm and looks down, trying to suppress a smile. Kelsey looks at Spencer while she is playing, trying to tell her to do something without using words. Spencer shakes her head and turning a little red. Ashley looks back and forth between Kelsey and Spencer, trying to figure out what's up. Ashley's jaw drops, finally realizes what Kelsey is trying to do.

Ashley: "Spencer can sing?"

Ashley looks at Spencer, who looks down, and then back at Kelsey.

Ashley: "Spencer sings?"

Kelsey nods her head. Ashley looks back at Spencer.

Ashley: "Spence you can sing?"

Spencer: "Spence can't sing."

Kelsey: "Yes Spence can."

Spencer: "Well I don't know that Spence who knows how to sing."

Ashley: "Oh My God Spencer! Sing. Let me hear you sing."

Spencer: "Spencer can't sing. She sucks."

Kelsey: "Yes Spencer can sing. She is pretty good. She has a nice voice when she sings."

Spencer: "No she doesn't. What Spencer are you talking about?"

Ashley: "Aww come on Spence. Sing!"

Spencer: "No thank you. You're the rock star singer. You sing."

Kelsey and Ashley: "Come on Sing!"

Spencer shakes her head. The only person who ever heard her sing was Kelsey. The blonde wasn't really into sings in front of people. No matter who they were unless it was Kelsey. She has a bit of stage fright.

Ashley: "Argh! Fine Spence. Don't sing for me I see how it is. I'm going to get a drink."

Ashley looks at Kelsey still strumming on her guitar.

Ashley: "Want any?"

Kelsey: "A Sprite would be good."

Ashley: "Alright."

Ashley turns and leaves her room. When the brunette is out of sight she stops and listens to what the two might talk about. Kelsey stops playing and looks at Spencer.

Kelsey: "Spence. Why don't you sing?"

Spencer: "I suck."

Kelsey: "Bullshit."

Kelsey starts playing the same beat again.

Kelsey: "Start singing or I'm going to tell Ashley you're most embarrassing moment."

Spencer: "You wouldn't."

Kelsey: "Oh I would."

Spencer: "Fine."

Spencer takes a deep breath and starts sings the song 'You and Me' by Lifehouse.

"**What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time **

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"

Ashley smiles upon hearing Spencer sing.

Ashley: _((She is pretty good. Hey I know this song.))_

Ashley walks back inside the room, and starts singing along.

**All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here**

Spencer quickly turns around to see Ashley singing along.

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

Spencer and Ashley keep looking at each other while they sing. Neither one of them want to break eye contact because in the words that they sing, is how they really feel.

**There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right **

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive"

Spencer and Ashley stop singing but keep looking at each other, smiling. Kelsey stops playing and watches the two to see what they're going to do next. They keep on smiling at each other. A couple of more seconds pass. Kelsey loses her patience.

Kelsey: "I swear to god! Will you two kiss already or at least say something!"

Spencer and Ashley laugh, turn to Kelsey and smile at her like they don't know what she is talking about. Kelsey raises one of her left eyebrow and smiles back.

Kelsey: _((These two are weird.))_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_What you think? Reviews por favor. It will also get you another chapter if I get enough._


	30. No More Kelsey To Help Them

An update. Aren't you happy? Ya better be. I wanted to post this yesterday but it wouldn't let me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of days pass and Ashley, Spencer and Kelsey got really close. Finally it was the last Friday of winter break and Kelsey had to go home. Ashley and Spencer decided to drive Kelsey to the airport to say their last goodbyes. Unfortunately Kelsey's plan on getting Spencer and Ashley to get together didn't happen. They got close but not close enough. Kelsey has no doubt they can't resist each other forever. They'll crack eventually. Its just a matter of time.

Kelsey: "I'm going to miss you two."

Spencer: "Aww. I'll miss you too."

Kelsey hugs Spencer and then Ashley. While Kelsey and Ashley are hugging each other, Kelsey whispers something in Ashley's ear.

Kelsey: "Spencer is yours now. Take care of her for me."

Ashley: "I will."

Kelsey and Ashley pull apart.

Kelsey: "And don't let her get into any fights."

Spencer: "That fight wasn't my fault."

Kelsey: "Uhuh. Well…"

At this point, Kelsey is trying to hold back her tears. She will really miss those two standing in front of her.

Kelsey: "Bye guys. If either of you are in Ohio, give me a call so we can hang out. Bye Lovies."

Ashley and Spencer-in a sad voice-: "Bye…."

Kelsey turns to walk away but turns back around and walks up to Spencer and kisses her on the cheek and then kisses Ashley on the cheek as well.

Kelsey: "Love you girls."

Spencer + Ashley: "We love you too."

Kelsey turns and walks away into the terminal and out of sight.

-----

(Winter break is over and school is up again.)

After school, Spencer is in the gym. Spencer and Ashley are still the best of friends and nothing more.

The basketball team is practicing and Spencer is doing her homework on the bleachers when Ashley walks up to her, tired.

Ashley: "Gah. Why did winter break have to end?"

Spencer: "Why did Kelsey have to leave?"

Ashley and Spencer: "…school."

Ashley: "School is so overrated. Now I have to do my homework."

Spencer: "Wait. You don't do your homework."

Ashley: "I'm going to have to start so I can pass my classes. Well at least try. Argh."

Spencer: "You're failing!"

Ashley: "Close to it. But whatever. How hard can this homework thing be? Open a book, read a couple of lines, answer some questions and poof its over with. Right?"

Spencer: "Technically sure."

Ashley sits right beside Spencer, takes out her math book and looks at the problems she has to do tonight for homework.

Ashley: "Uhmmm. Yeah. Uhmmm. Wow. Right."

Ashley closes her book and drops it to the row of bleachers below her.

Ashley: "I tried. Oh well. What are you working on?"

Spencer: "Ashley you're going to have to try harder than that."

Ashley: "I did try. It was like a completely different language…except like in numbers."

Spencer: "So I guess that is a 'no' to actually paying attention during math class."

Ashley: "Yeah. No."

Spencer: "Well I guess you better pick up that book and look and try to learn what we learned in class today."

Ashley: "But but."

Spencer: "No buts. You should have been paying attention in class."

Ashley: "My mind was in other places. Not my fault."

Spencer: "And where was your mind?"

Ashley: _((On you)) "_On vacation."

Spencer: "Nice. Well vacations over and you need to actually know what they are teaching us so you don't flunk."

Ashley: "I'm trying."

Spencer: "Uhuh. Says the book facing the ground."

Ashley: "Argh. The ground has a better chance in understanding that stuff than me."

Spencer: "Okay how bout this. I'll come over your house later and help you."

Ashley: "Alright but promise me you won't kill me."

Spencer: "Fine. I promise. I think I probably would miss you if I killed you. Maybe. Wait. No I don't think I would miss you."

Spencer looks back to her book and starts reading again. Ashley jaw drops and puts on a sad face.

Ashley: "Ouch. I see how it is. You don't care about me at all. I'll just go then and not waste your air."

Ashley starts to get up but Spencer, without looking up from book, places her hand on Ashley's left thigh to stop her from getting up. Ashley looks down at Spencer's hand and sits down. Spencer removes her hand from Ashley's leg and looks up from her book.

Spencer: "Hun. I was kidding have a sense of humor."

Ashley: "Sure you were. Reason why you are so focused on that book instead of me."

Spencer: "My mind has been focused on you for awhile. Don't you think it deserves a little break?"

Ashley didn't know how to take that but she had to say something.

Ashley: "I guess but I rather it be focused on me 24/7."

Spencer: "Too bad we can't get what we want."

Ashley puts on a pouting face. Spencer looks at the face and smiles.

Spencer: "You know I care about you and you can waste my air anytime you want."

Ashley: "Aww how sweet. I think I might take you on that offer of taking your air."

Ashley smiles and Spencer smiles back, both knowing the double standard in that statement.

Ashley: "Do you want to get out of here? Or do you like watching guys sweating and dribbling the ball."

Spencer: "Hmm. Well I was going to just get a ride with Aiden after his practice and spend some time with him…"

Ashley puts on her sad face again.

Spencer: "But…who can say 'no' to that face. But one thing. Let me finish this chapter first."

Ashley: "Alright. Fine but hurry up."

Spencer looks back down at her book and start reading again. Ashley looks down at Spencer's book and reads along in her head.

Ashley: _((This book is boring. Damn.))_

Ashley looks around the gym and to the guys playing basketball. Ashley then turns to Spencer and looks at her. Spencer feels Ashley's eyes on her and smiles down at her book but continues reading. Ashley places her head on Spencer's shoulder and closes her eyes.

Ashley: "So tired."

Spencer stops reading and glances at Ashley, smiles and continues reading. Aiden stops running and sees Ashley's head on Spencer's shoulder, both smiling. Thoughts started to fill Aiden's head of thoughts of Ashley and Spencer. Aiden shakes the thoughts out of his head and continues playing basketball.

A couple minutes pass and Spencer closes her book.

Spencer: "Done reading."

Ashley opens her eyes.

Ashley: "Finally. Let's get out of here."

Spencer: "I don't know. I kind of not have been giving any attention to Aiden lately. Feel kind of bad."

Ashley: "Oh you have to tend to your boyfriend. Whatever. I waited around for nothing."

Spencer: "Ashley, calm down. Its just I feel sort of like I don't know."

Ashley: "Sort of like what? You know what. Whatever. Go hang with your boyfriend since you want to hang out with him more than me."

Spencer: "You know I love hanging out with you. Don't take this the wrong way Ashley."

Ashley: "It's okay. Whatever. I'll talk to you later."

Ashley gets up to leave.

Spencer: "Don't be mad Ash."

Ashley: "I'm not mad." _((Okay maybe I am but I need to be understanding. We are just friends.))_ "I'm not. It's okay. Forget helping me with my homework tonight. I'll do it on my own. Have fun with Aiden."

Ashley walks out of the gym and Spencer watches her leave then takes out more of her homework and starts on it. She couldn't do anything. The blonde knows Ashley is not happy with her spending time with Aiden instead of her. After basketball practice and after Aiden took a shower, Aiden walks up to Spencer who was concentrating on her homework.

Aiden: "Hey Beautiful."

Spencer looks up.

Spencer: "Hey you. What's up?"

Aiden: "Just been missing my girlfriend, she's been occupied by her two mejor amigas during the winter break and had no time for me."

Spencer: "She is here now. So what do you want to do?"

Aiden: "Hmm. Want to go to the mall and hang out. Maybe catch a movie?"

Spencer: "Don't you have homework?"

Aiden: "I do but it can wait until after I hang out with my girl."

Spencer: "Alright then. It sounds good let's go."

------

Spencer and Aiden are outside the movie theaters. Conveniently the AMC movie theaters is part of the mall.

Spencer: "So what movie do you want to see?"

Spencer is looking at the times on the board above the ticket window.

Aiden: "Hmm I don't know."

Aiden steps behind Spencer and puts his arms around her waist.

Aiden: "What is the closest time?"

Spencer: "King Kong. But that is like a 3hr movie."

Aiden: "Sounds good to me. 3 hours of alone time with you."

Spencer: "Can't. I can't be home to late. It's a school night and I still have homework to finish."

Aiden: "Okay then what about…Fun With Dick and Jane."

Spencer: "Alright."

Right next door of the theaters, Ashley steps out of store with a little bag of stuff she bought. Ashley quickly sees Spencer but then sees Aiden's arms around her waist. Ashley looks down and frowns. Ashley looks up and stares at Spencer, trying to figure out what might be going through her mind. Spencer feels someone looking at her and looks to her left and sees Ashley looking at her. Spencer bites her lip and looks away. A bad feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. Ashley walks away not wanting to see the sight of Spencer in Aiden's arms. A range of emotion goes through Ashley the rest of the night. None of the feeling were good. She was sad, jealous, and then angry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Replies por favor.


	31. I'm Not Mad

Another chapter. Enjoy.

The next day at lunch, Ashley is sitting down at a table reading a book. Spencer walks up from behind her, bends down and rests her head on Ashley's shoulder.

Spencer: "Attempting to understand math?"

Ashley: "…yeah…."

Ashley is still looking at the book not bothering to look at Spencer.

Spencer: "I called you last night. Where were you?"

Ashley: "Home."

Spencer: "Then why didn't you pick up?"

Ashley: "Busy."

Ashley shrugs off Spencer's head off her shoulder.

Spencer: "What's up?"

Ashley: "Nothing."

Spencer: "You're mad."

Ashley shrugs.

Spencer: "Are you mad at me?"

Ashley: "No."

Spencer: "Good cause I only saw a movie with Aiden."

Ashley: "Like you saw any of the movie."

Spencer: "What is that suppose to mean?"

Ashley: "What do you think it means?"

Spencer: "What is your problem Ashley? We didn't do much. Get over it."

Ashley finally looks up from the book and turns to look at Spencer.

Ashley: "I don't have a problem. And whatever. Do whatever you want. I don't care."

Spencer: "Ashley don't be like this. Are you jealous?"

Ashley: "I am not jealous. Do whatever you want. I don't care."

Ashley looks back down at the book.

Spencer: "Good. But just so you know there is nothing to be jealous about. We didn't do much."

Spencer walks around the table and faces Ashley, who was still looking down at her book.

Spencer: "Oh and by the way. Honesty, I didn't want to do anything."

Spencer pauses and adds,

Spencer: "…with him."

Ashley looks up and looks at Spencer. Spencer has got Ashley's attention now.

Spencer: "It didn't feel right. A part of me was telling me that I was with the wrong person while I was with him. But whatever. You don't care. So why bother telling you how I feel and explain what I do. Just wasting my time. Whatever."

The bell rings, Spencer turns around and walks away without saying bye. Ashley closes her eyes and puts her hands to her face.

Ashley: _((Damn.))_

_-----_

Early that evening, Ashley is at her house trying to call Spencer but the blonde was not answering her calls.

Ashley: _((Why isn't she answering?))_

Ashley walks over to her computer and goes on AIM, hoping Spencer would be on.

Ashley sees Spencer is on but has an away message. Ashley clicks on her screen name and reads the away message.

SweetxOHxangel: Not home. Out thinking. Leave me alone. Plz and thank you.

Ashley: _((She probably put that leave me alone for me. But I need to talk to her. Let's see, where does Spencer go to think? The beach!))_

Ashley gets ready and drives to the beach.

-----

It was a cloudy day, so not too many people were at the beach. Where Spencer was, however, no one was around. It was a place the girls found during winter break. Actually Kelsey found it when they walked to the most deserted part of the beach. This area was not full of sand to walk on but big rocks that climbed up to look out into the ocean. Spencer was sitting on a rock halfway up this little rock mountain, staring out at the ocean. Ashley walks up to the foot of the rocks and looks up. Sure enough there was Spencer, sitting down with her hair blowing in the breeze. Ashley walks up the path of rocks that was the easiest to walk and climb up on. A couple minutes pass and Ashley was standing behind the sitting Spencer, who was sitting Indian style. Ashley didn't think Spencer noticed that she was behind her so she watched her a bit and the ocean in front of her.

Spencer knew she was behind her. She can always feel Ashley when she was near. She didn't know why. After a while Spencer broke the silence.

Spencer: "Its beautiful isn't it?"

Ashley: "Yes you are."

Spencer smiles but doesn't turn around.

Spencer: "I'm guessing you read my away message. Did you miss the part that said leave me alone?"

Ashley: "I didn't miss it. I just didn't listen to it."

Spencer: "What are you doing here?"

Ashley: "Isn't that obvious?"

Spencer: "Nope."

Ashley: "I wanted to talk to you. I tried calling you. Why didn't you answer?"

Spencer: "Cause I'm busy."

Ashley looks around to see what the blonde was busy with.

Ashley: "Doing what?"

Spencer: "Thinking."

Ashley: "And you couldn't answer the phone."

Spencer: "I turned it off."

Ashley: "Oh."

Ashley walks up to Spencer and sits down beside her. Spencer and Ashley are still looking out into the ocean. After awhile Ashley turns to the side to look at Spencer.

Ashley: "Look I'm sorry for my attitude."

Spencer still keeps her eyes on the ocean.

Spencer: "Whatever. I thought you didn't care."

Ashley: "Of course I care. I love…(pause)… the ocean."

Ashley looks away and stares out into the ocean.

Ashley: _((I can't believe I almost let that slip out!))_

Spencer smiles and looks at Ashley. Ashley is looking out into the ocean and trying to avoid Spencer's eye contact.

Spencer: "I love you too…and the ocean."

Ashley looks at Spencer and smiles. Spencer returns the smile. Spencer leans in and kisses Ashley on the cheek and rests her head on Ashley's shoulder. Ashley's smile widens and she slowly reaches for Spencer's hand, resting on her leg. Ashley slowly places her hand on top of Spencer and waits to see what she does. Spencer turns over her hand and intertwines her fingers with her. Spencer smiles and closes her eyes.

Time passes.

Ashley: "It's getting late."

Spencer opens her eyes.

Spencer: "Ya I know. I should go home."

Ashley: "Would you like me to take you home?"

Spencer: "Yeah that would be great."

Spencer gets up and helps Ashley up. Spencer let's go of Ashley's hand and starts carefully walking down the rocks, making sure she doesn't slip and fall. Ashley follows closely behind. Once they hit sand they started walking along the shore of the beach.

After a couple of minutes walking in silent, Ashley decides to break the silence.

Ashley: "So uhm, How is your boyfriend?

Spencer: "Aiden is doing good. He feels unloved. I think I'm just going to let him loose. It's not fair if the feelings don't go both ways."

Ashley: "If that is what you want to do."

Spencer: "I do want to."

-------

The next day at school, Spencer sees Aiden at his locker and walks up to him.

Spencer: "Aiden."

Aiden turns around and faces Spencer.

Aiden: "Hey Spence."

Aiden leans in to kiss Spencer on the lips but Spencer turns her cheek and Aiden pulls back.

Aiden: "What's up?"

Spencer: "We need to talk."

Aiden: "Okay. Shoot."

Spencer: "I really like you Aiden. You're a really good guy but uhmm I think we should take a break."

Aiden: "What? Why?"

Spencer: "Uhm. I don't think this relationship is working out for me. But I still want to be friends."

Aiden frowns. He can't say he wasn't expecting this to happen sooner or later but he was still hoping that they still had a chance to make a strong relationship.

Aiden: "Okay if that is what you want. And can I ask what I did wrong?"

Spencer: "You didn't do anything wrong. You're great. It's me not you. So friends?"

Aiden: "Yeah sure."

Aiden closes his locker, hard.

Aiden: "Is it some other guy?"

Aiden looks down the hall and sees Ashley walking in their direction.

Aiden: "Or girl?"

Spencer looks at the direction he is facing and sees Ashley. Ashley walks up to them.

Ashley: "How is the cute couple doing?"

Aiden: "You should know."

Ashley: "I should know what?"

Aiden: "You're trying to steal my girlfriend from me."

Spencer: "This doesn't have to do anything with Ashley."

Ashley: "I'm guessing Spencer just broke up with you."

Aiden: "Probably cause you told her to."

Ashley: "I didn't tell her to do anything. Don't take your anger out on me. I didn't do anything."

Aiden: "Yeah whatever."

Spencer: "Aiden don't be mad."

Aiden: "I'm not mad." _((Okay I'm mad but whatever. This isn't over. I'll get her back. She doesn't know what she is doing. Ash must of filled her head with some dirt on me. Two can play that game.))_

Aiden leaves and heads to class. Ashley couldn't help but smile.

Ashley: "That sounded like it went well."

Spencer shakes her head.

Spencer: "Shut up."

The bell rings and they head off to class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think? You guys happy that the breakup finally happened?

Reviews por favor. you know the drill.


	32. Didn't Do Anything

Okay this chapter is basically my twist of the episode Shake Rattle N Roll with the earthquake n everything. I wrote this chapter before I even saw the episode. I only saw like the previews n web exclusive or whatever. So there will be some likeness but certainly with my own twist. Especially with the earthquake.

Thanks to all that replied.

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at lunch, Spencer and Ashley are sitting at a table eating their lunch.

Ashley: "I can't believe Mrs. Ardagna took my cell phone and ipod away."

Spencer: "Why did she take it away?"

Ashley: "Cause she is an old fart."

Spencer: "No really."

Ashley: "It went off during class and she said she had enough of cell phones and walked up to me and told me to give it to her. I pull out my cell phone from my bag and she sees my ipod and takes that too."

Spencer: "Ouch damn. She doesn't like you."

Ashley: "Nope. Not at all. I want my stuff back."

Spencer: "Then get it back."

Ashley: "You know what I will."

Spencer: "I was kidding. How are you going to do that?"

Ashley has an evil smile on her face.

Spencer: "I don't like that smile."

Ashley: "Oh I'm going to get my stuff back for sure. It shouldn't be too hard. I know how to pick a lock."

Spencer: "Woah say what?"

Ashley: "What."

Spencer: "You're not going to do anything stupid are you? You can't get suspended again. Your life will be hell."

Ashley: "Then I guess I won't get caught. And I'm not going to do this by myself."

Spencer: "And who is going to do it with you?"

Ashley: "My favorite person in the whole wide world."

Spencer: "And that is who? Cause it can't be me cause there is no way I would get involve."

Ashley: "oh its you alright."

Spencer: "Me? I am not going to do anything stupid just for your cell phone and ipod."

Ashley: "But you don't understand. My dad was actually going to call me on my cell phone sometime this week. I can't talk to him if I don't have my cell phone."

Spencer: "So he can call you at your house phone."

Ashley: "But he won't. Just in case the off chance that my mom picks up the phone. Like she will be home to pick it up, he still won't call home."

Spencer: "I don't know…."

Ashley: "Spencer please. This is my chance to talk to my dad. It has been a month since I heard his voice. I think I'm forgetting what his voice sounds like."

Spencer: "Fine.When?"

Ashley: "Later on today maybe 6ish, when everyone is gone."

Spencer: "Fine."

--

Later on around 6, Spencer and Ashley are slowly but quickly walking down the hallway to Ashley's class.

Spencer-in a whisper-: "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Ashley: "Oh be quiet and come on."

The two finally make it to Ashley's class, Ashley picks the lock and the door opens.

Spencer: "How did you do that?"

Ashley: "I'm not an innocent angel."

Ashley walks in the classroom and closes the door slightly.

Ashley: "Just stay out here and make sure no one is coming."

Before she could protest she turns around and there is a security guard staring down at her. Spencer eyes widen."

Spencer: "Hello Mr. Security guard person!

Ashley hears Spencer and ducks out of view.

Spencer: "How is your evening?"

Guard: "It was good until I found a girl breaking and entering."

Spencer: "I'm not breaking and entering."

Guard: "Oh is there someone in there?"

Spencer closes the door and faces the guard.

Spencer: "Okay maybe I was sort of breaking and entering. But technically, I didn't break anything and I didn't enter."

Guard: "Yet."

Spencer doesn't say anything.

Guard: "Alright you're coming with me. Let's go."

Spencer reluctantly starts walking with the Guard to the office. Ashley quickly grabs her cell phone and ipod and quietly walks out of the room. Spencer looks behind her to see Ashley walking out of the room. Ashley's mouths "you didn't do anything" and points to herself and mouths "I did". Spencer frowns, shrugs, and turns her head and continues to follow the guard to the office.

--

Arthur picked up Spencer from school after getting a call from the office. They are walking to the car.

Arthur: "Suspended! For attempting to breaking and entering. How did that happen?"

Spencer doesn't answer.

Arthur: "You're going to have to tell me what happens so I can understand and not ground you for 2 months."

Spencer: "I had Ashley's cell phone with me and it went off in class and she took it and I had to get it back."

Arthur: "So you were going to steal it."

Spencer: "Ashley was going to have a call from her dad sometime this week and she needed her phone."

Arthur: "So you tried to steal it back for her."

Spencer: "Yeah or she was going to do it herself. She had more to lose if she gets caught."

Arthur: "She could of just went to the office with one of her parents and get it back."

Spencer: "Her parents suck. They are never home. Are you mad?"

Arthur: "A little bit but I can understand where you were coming from. And was Ashley here to help you."

Spencer: "No I acted alone."

But Spencer's dad saw right through that lie.

Arthur: "Okay."

Spencer: "Am I grounded?"

Arthur: "I think being suspended for 3 days is punishment enough. Just think of all the work you're going to have to make up. Yeah, catching back up will be punishment enough."

Spencer: "Argh yeah. Thanks Dad."

Arthur: "I don't know if your mom will totally understand as me but make sure Ashley's cell phone was the only part of Ashley involved in this."

Spencer: "Alright."

Arthur and Spencer get into the car and drive home.

--

The two Carlin members enter the household. Spencer goes upstairs and Arthur tells Paula the news in the living room.

Paula: "Suspended!"

Arthur: "Paula calm down. It's only for 3 days."

Paula: "Only! That will probably go on her permanent record. What will colleges think?"

Arthur: "Its 3 days and with Spencer's grades they will overlook the 3 days suspension."

Paula: "Why did she get suspended anyway?"

Arthur: "Breaking and entering. Well attempted to."

Paula: "WHAT!"

Arthur: "She needed to get something back for someone that she got taken away from her."

Paula: "I bet it had something to do with that Ashley girl."

Arthur: "…It was Ashley's cell phone she had to get it back."

Paula: "Psh. I knew it. I do not like our daughter hanging out with that lost girl. She is probably the one who put her up to this."

Arthur: "No she didn't."

Paula: "I'm going to have a talk to her. Have you punished her?"

Arthur: "I saw no point in punishing her. I think a 3 day suspension is punishment enough."

Paula: "I'm going to have a talk to her."

Arthur: "Paula don't. She has had a long day".

Paula: "Fine….I'll talk to her tomorrow. And I do not like how calm you are about this and I don't appreciate you giving me a tone of voice that makes me feel like I am at the wrong here."

Paula walks upstairs, goes into her room and closes the door. Arthur sits down on the couch and puts his head to his hands.

---------------

The next day, Ashley comes over to Spencer's house and is now sitting on her bed while Spencer is on her stomach looking up at her.

Ashley: "Are you sure you don't want me to confess to the break in?"

Spencer: "Yeah, I'm sure. I would get in trouble with my mom anyways if she found out I lied and things will just get deeper and my mom will dislike you even more when she finds out the whole truth."

Ashley: "True."

Spencer: "And 3 days at home can have its benefits. I can catch up on my beauty sleep."

Ashley: "Which you really need."

Spencer: "Hey!"

Spencer grabs her pillow and hits Ashley with it. They laugh.

Ashley: "I can't believe you're okay with this. I mean you didn't do anything. I did."

Spencer: "It's okay. This one is on me but you owe me."

Ashley: "Definitely."

Spencer smiles and Ashley smiles back. They didn't know what else to do but smile.

Ashley: "Thank you Spence."

Spencer: "For what?"

Ashley: "For everything. I use to think no one cared what happened to me until I met you."

Spencer: "Woah who said I care what happens to you."

Ashley frowns.

Spencer: "I'm totally kidding babe."

Ashley smiles and Spencer smiles back. Ashley wasn't deaf. She heard the 'babe' comment. A couple of moments pass and the ground slowly starts shaking and then starts shaking harder.

Spencer: "What's going on!"

Glen burst into the room.

Glen: "What the hell is that!"

Ashley: "Earthquake! Doorway now!"

Ashley grabs Spencer's hand and Ashley, Spencer, and Glen get under the doorway.

-----------

Meanwhile, Arthur is in the kitchen when he realizes its an earthquake.

Arthur: "That's an earthquake."

Arthur tries to stop the kitchen appliances from falling on the floor.

----------

Paula feels the earthquake while at the hospital.

Paula: "Is that an Earthquake?"

Nurse: "Welcome to LA."

----------

In the school parking lot, Clay and Sean are in Sean's car when the earthquake hits.

Clay: "What's going on? Why is everyone running?"

Sean: "Must be an earthquake. We can't feel it because we are driving."

Clay: "Oh no. You have to take me home now!"

Sean: "Alright man."

Spencer is pressed against Glen and Ashley is up against Spencer's back with her head on the back of Spencer's neck and her hand on Spencer's arm. Spencer has her eyes close and a bad experience from when she was really little started to fill her mind. The earthquake starts slowly slowing down and then stops.

Ashley: "Is everyone alright?"

Glen: "Yeah."

Spencer slowly moves to the foot of her bed and sits against it with her legs to her stomach. Spencer lays her forehead against her knees and keeps her eyes close. The whole scary feeling she once experience filled her body.

Ashley: "Spence, are you okay?"

But Spencer couldn't hear her. She was reliving a bad experience when she was 7.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Replies por favor.

Next: i believe is the "bad experience".


	33. Flashback

Thanks for the Reviews. Enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK

Spencer is 7 and Clay is 8. Clay has been with the Carlins for a couple of months and Spencer and Clay get along really well. Clay immediately took the role of older brother with Spencer. The two would always hang out and play together. Spencer was really sweet to Clay. She made him feel like he was family the first day Arthur walked him through the front door. Glen was a whole different story but he came around.

The Carlins were staying at a hotel for a Nurse/Doctor convention in a different part of Ohio. Clay and Spencer were in the lobby.

Spencer: "I'll race you to the room Clay."

Clay: "You're on."

The two kids run across the lobby to the elevator.

Spencer: "I call elevator. Haha you have to take the stairs."

Clay: "Fine but I will still beat you."

Clay goes through the stair doors which is right next to the elevator, Spencer just entered. Clay was zooming up the stairs. He had to. Their room was on the 7th floor.

--

The elevator stops all of the sudden and it was between floors. The elevator shakes but not from an earthquake. The floor just went right under Spencer and the elevator suddenly drops 2 floors. Spencer screams.

--

Clay hears her scream and the voice was heading down. Clay immediately follows Spencer's scream down 2 floors and he enters the 4th floor doors.

Clay-through the 4th floor elevator doors-: "Spencer!"

--

Spencer was in the corner of the elevator sitting down with one of her legs to her stomach and her forehead on her knee. She was rocking back and forth, crying. Spencer hears Clay's voice through the door.

Clay: "I'm going to get some help, I will be right back."

A couple minutes pass and Spencer hears some voices above her. Spencer was between the 3rd and 4th floor. Only a couple of feet were actually on the 4th floor. The rest was in the area between floors, all walls. 15 minutes pass and maintenance men opened the elevator doors and Spencer looks up and see some men on the floor looking at her and 2 people's shoes. But no Clay.

Man: "Miss are you okay?"

Spencer shakes her head and puts her forehead against her knees.

Man: "Sweetie you need to walk over here. Do you think you can reach up here?"

Spencer shakes her head again.

Man-to someone behind him-: "She won't move. Where are her parents?"

2nd Man: "We're looking for them."

Man: "What is this girl's name? "

3rd Man: "The young boy said her name is Spencer Carlin."

The Man rolls down a mini rope ladder down the Elevator.

Man: "Spencer, you are going to have to walk over here and climb up. We can't get you, we don't know what the elevator will do if we put our weight on it."

Spencer shakes her head and then he realizes who she wants.

Spencer: "Where is Clay?"

Man: "Who?"

Spencer: "My Brother!"

Man-to 2nd man-: "Is she talking about that black boy?"

2nd man: "I think so."

Man: "Where is he?"

2nd man: "Right there."

He points to the left.

Man: "Clay come here."

Clay shows up on the floor looking at Spencer.

Clay: "Spencer. come here and climb this ladder."

Spencer: "I can't my leg hurts."

Clay: "You got to suck it up and walk over here."

Spencer: "The elevator will fall again"

Clay: "No it won't."

Spencer: "Yes it will! It doesn't like me."

A loud noise comes from the elevator and makes a creaking sound.

Spencer: "See."

Clay starts crawling into the elevator.

Man-grabs Clay-: "Hey hey you can't do that."

Clay-turns to the man-: "Do you have any bright ideas? That is my little sister down there."

The man lets go of Clay. Clay climbs down the ladder and walks over to Spencer.

Clay: "Come on."

Clay takes Spencer's hand and walks her to the ladder. Spencer climbs up the ladder and the men grab her and lift her up and out of the elevator.

Arthur: "Spencer!"

Arthur shows up and runs up to Spencer, lifts her up and gives her a big hug. Paula joins in on the hug.

Paula: "I am so sorry sweetie, we were just told."

Arthur sets Spencer down and gives her to Paula. Arthur walks over and helps Clay out of the elevator.

Paula: "That's my boy."

Clay couldn't help but smile. He finally felt like a real part of a family. Arthur gives him a hug and walks him over to Spencer. Spencer smiles at Clay and hugs him.

Spencer: "Thanks big brother."

Clay-his smile widens-: "Anytime Spencer."

Glen shows up and joins in the hug.

Glen: "Glad you okay Spence. Good job Clay."

END OF FLASHBACK

Clay enters the house.

Clay: "Spencer!"

Clay runs up to Spencer's room and sees Spencer sitting on the floor. Glen is kneeling next to Spencer with a hand on her shoulder and Ashley was sitting next to Spencer, looking at her, not knowing what to do. Spencer looks up and sees Clay and smiles.

Clay walks to her and kneels right in front of her.

Clay: "Bad memory huh?"

Spencer: "Yeah. But I love the end."

Clay smiles, takes Spencer's hand, and helps her stand up. Spencer hugs Clay.

Ashley-shyly-: "Spence are you okay?"

Spencer: "Yeah. Just a bad memory."

Spencer walks over, hugs Ashley and kisses her on the cheek. Glen and Clay didn't think too much of it. Arthur shows up at Spencer's door.

Arthur: "Is everyone alright?"

Glen: "We are all fine, dad."

Arthur: "Good. I think we should start cleaning up this mess."

Clay: "Alright, dad."

Clay, Glen, and Arthur walk out of the room. Spencer walks to the door and closes it, turns around and leans against it and looks down.

Ashley: "You sure you okay?"

Spencer: "I'm fine."

Spencer crosses her arms. Ashley walks up to Spencer and starts rubbing her hand up and down Spencer's arm.

Ashley: "Do you want to tell me what the memory was about?"

Spencer: "I was a little kid, shaking elevator, dropped 2 floors."

Ashley: "That must have been scary."

Spencer: "It was."

Spencer's eyes start filling up with tears.

Spencer: "I feel like a little kid again."

Spencer wipes her eyes with her arm.

Ashley: "It's okay."

Spencer: "I know. I guess earthquakes happen often here?"

Ashley: "Only a little bit."

Spencer: "I'll get use to it I guess."

Ashley: "Yeah."

Ashley pulls back a couple strands of hair in Spencer's face and tucks it behind her ear.

Ashley keeps her hand on the side of Spencer's face. Spencer places her hand on top of Ashley's and leans against it with her head. Ashley brings Spencer into a hug and they stay like that for a bit. Ashley slowly and softly moves her hand up and down Spencer's back. Spencer smiles and relaxes.

Ashley: "Hey there is going to be a party tomorrow night. Want to go?"

Spencer: "Yeah sure. I have nothing better to do."

Ashley: "Cool."

------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you guys think?

Hate it, Love it, It Sucks, Its good, great, pathetic.

Reviews por favor


	34. What The Night Might Hold

You might like this chapter...you might not. I think you might. Oh well. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------

At the Carlin household, Spencer just finishes getting ready for the party. She doesn't know whose party it is but as long as she is with Ashley she thinks it will be fine.

The doorbell rings five minutes later then it should of rang but you can't expect Ashley Davies to be on time. Spencer walks downstairs and answers the door, knowing full well who is behind it. She can't help but feel excited.

Ashley: "Wow."

Spencer: "Haha thanks. You don't look bad yourself."

Ashley: "You ready for the party?"

Spencer: "Yeah. Let's go."

Spencer is not the only one excited about the party. Ashley is as well. This time seems a bit different. Spencer is single. Who knows what the night might hold. Maybe things will turn for the better but she can't expect that it will. Her and Spencer are just friends but a girl can hope can't she?

--

The two arrive at the party. The party is just like every other party. Teenagers, drinks, and dancing. Once they enter, to Ashley's dismay, Aiden walks up to them.

Ashley: _((You would think he would give up.))_

Aiden: "Hey girls."

Spencer: "Hey Aiden."

Aiden: "Spence, I heard about your suspension. I'm sorry."

Spencer: "It's okay. So are we okay from a couple days ago?"

Aiden: "No it's cool. No worries."

Spencer: "Cool."

Ashley: "Spence, do you want a drink?"

Spencer: "Yeah sure."

Ashley walks away to go get Spencer a drink. She didn't feel like standing there watching Aiden trying to play it cool.

Aiden: "So are you still single?"

Spencer: "Yup."

Aiden: "Would you like to dance?"

Spencer: "Yeah sure."

Spencer and Aiden move to the dance floor and start dancing. Ashley comes back and sees Spencer dancing with Aiden. Aiden kisses Spencer on the cheek and Spencer smiles.

Ashley: _((Okay…an innocent kiss on the cheeks. Doesn't mean anything…))_

Aiden leans in again but this time for a kiss. Spencer turns her cheek but Aiden moves his head and catches her lips.

Ashley: _((Okay, not so innocent. I guess I was a fool for thinking I had a chance in the first place, like Spencer would give me a chance. Wishful thinking.))_

Ashley hands the drinks to the guys behind her, turns, and walks away. Spencer pulls away and sees Ashley leaving.

Spencer: _((Damn it…no no no.))_

Spencer: "I have to go."

Aiden: "Why? The party is just getting started."

Spencer: "I just have to go. Later."

Spencer walks after Ashley. Okay, so they are just friends…best friends but feelings run deeper then that. Spencer knows that. She also knows that this night feels different then the rest when she was with Aiden. Spencer catches up with Ashley before she gets to her car.

Spencer: "Ash hold up."

Ashley: "What?"

Spencer: "What is wrong?"

Ashley: "You know perfectly well what is wrong."

A couple walks past them which shuts them up.

Ashley: "I'm going to go."

Spencer: "Can I come with you?"

Ashley: "Wouldn't you want to be with Aiden?"

Spencer: "Uhm. Nah. I rather be with you. I'm not into the whole stealing a kiss thing. That was uncalled for."

Ashley: "Alright. Get in."

That answer was good enough for Ashley to feel a bit better. Maybe there was hope after all. Only time will tell. Maybe tonight will be the time. Spencer and Ashley get into the car and drives away.

Spencer: "So where we going?"

Ashley: "Where do you want to go?"

Spencer: "Anywhere but here."

Ashley: "Does my house sound good?"

Spencer: "Good enough."

Ashley takes Spencer to her house.

--+

Ashley walks into her backyard and starts stripping down into her underwear and bra. Spencer shyly looks somewhere else but Ashley. Ashley dives into the pool and comes back up.

Ashley: "Come on."

Spencer strips down too and jumps in.

Spencer: "The water feels good."

Ashley: "Heated pool."

Spencer: "So do you want to tell me why you stormed out of the house?"

Ashley: "You know the answer to that."

Spencer: "You were jealous?"

Ashley does not give Spencer an answer. Spencer takes that as a 'yes'.

Spencer: "Jealous of what? It's not like we are together."

Ashley doesn't respond. She knows that they aren't together. Even though she wishing her and Spencer were together, they weren't, but she still can't help feel the way she feels especially when she knows she is not the only one feeling this way.

Spencer swims around a bit and stops at the other end of the pool. Since Spencer was at the deep end of the pool, there was a little seat ledge under water so she sat there.

Spencer: "That kiss didn't mean anything. I didn't feel much. So stop worrying."

Ashley swims over and puts her hands on either side of Spencer, using the ledge as support so she doesn't have to put too much energy keeping her self afloat with her legs.

Ashley: "Much? But you did feel something."

Spencer: "A little bit but no breathtaking fireworks type deal. Ya know?"

Ashley: "Yeah I know. I know. I only had that experience with one person."

Spencer: "Who? Maggie?"

Ashley: _((No…should I tell her? Maybe this will change things…for the worse…or for the better.))_

Ashley: "No. You."

Spencer leans in and kisses Ashley. Bold move, yes but Spencer needed to kiss her after hearing Ashley admitting that. Something in the air has changed. Something between them has changed. Spencer didn't think about what she just did nor did she care. She reacted. She reacted with her heart and not her mind.

Ashley happily kisses her back. Ashley slowly pulls away after awhile.

Ashley: "Anything?"

Spencer: "Something."

Ashley: "Fireworks?"

Spencer: "4th of July fireworks."

Ashley and Spencer smile at each other. Ashley lifts her self up and moves her legs on either side of Spencer and sits on Spencer's lap. Ashley leans in and kisses Spencer. The kiss slowly gets deeper and more intense. Ashley stands up on her knees and moves closer to Spencer so their bodies are touching. Spencer starts inching herself towards the edge of the seat. When she was far enough off the edge, Spencer slips down into the deep end of the pool with a hold on Ashley so she goes down with her. Ashley quickly comes back to the surface. Ashley pushes her hair back. Spencer resurfaces behind Ashley. Ashley turns around.

Ashley: "Haha. Okay. That was not fair."

Spencer: "Haha. I couldn't resist."

The only reason why Spencer did that was because the kiss was amazing. So amazing, Spencer was losing all sense. The kiss was intense and it seemed to intensify. She chickened out. She wasn't ready for that feeling. That feeling that seemed to get stronger each time they kissed. It did not help that their wet bodies were touching. Spencer needed to regain her composure. She didn't expect that intense of a feeling when she kissed her.

Ashley smiles and swims towards Spencer. She knew why Spencer did it as well and she loves the fact that their kiss was that intense. Ashley starts trending water really close to Spencer. They kiss. Spencer slowly pulls away and Ashley looks into Spencer's eyes.

Ashley: "It's okay."

Ashley kisses Spencer again. After a couple of seconds Spencer slowly pulls away again. Ashley gives Spencer a questionable look. Spencer bites her lip.

Spencer: "I have to dry off and go home."

Ashley: "Oh."

Ashley frowns thinking she did something wrong. Spencer gives her a warming smile and kisses Ashley.

Spencer: "My mom will freak if she finds out I'm here."

Ashley: "Don't worry, she thinks you're at the party."

Spencer: "She doesn't want me to stay out late and this is not exactly the best time to push her limits. She already blames you for my suspension."

Ashley: "Well then I guess its best if I get you home, dry."

Spencer: "Yeah."

Spencer and Ashley get out of the pool and start walking inside. Spencer stops walking and grabs Ashley's arm, turning her around. Spencer leans in and kisses Ashley.

Spencer: "I couldn't resist that one either."

Ashley smiles and leans in and kisses Spencer but for a little bit longer. Spencer pulls away.

Spencer: "As much as I'm enjoying this, my exterior is freezing."

Ashley: "Well my interior is just getting warmed up."

Ashley leans in and kisses Spencer again. Spencer slowly pulls away.

Spencer-in a whisper-: "Ash…"

Ashley: "Okay sorry. Let's go inside."

They go inside, 30 minutes later, Ashley pulls up to Spencer's house. Spencer was back in her clothes, her hair a little wet but not too noticeable.

Spencer: "Bye."

Ashley: "Bye Spence."

Before Spencer gets out of the car, Glen comes out of the house with a bag. Glen walks up to the car and Spencer rolls down the window.

Spencer: "Glen, what is up?"

Glen: "Ash, Do you think Spencer can spend the night at your place?"

Ashley: "Yeah sure no problem in that."

Glen: "Do you think I can spend the night at your place too. Maybe we can get to know each other a little better. I'm hot, your hot, it'd be hot."

Spencer looks at Ashley and Ashley looks at Spencer. Suddenly they burst into laughter.

Glen: "Uhuh. You know you want me."

Ashley looks at Spencer again and burst into laughter again.

Glen-frowns-: "Oh you know you will be back."

Ashley tries to suppress a smile.

Ashley: "Yeah back to get Spencer. I'm sorry dude but that is as close as you gonna get to me."

Glen: "Sure sure you say that now."

Glen walks to his car and leaves for Madison's house.

Spencer: "Oh my god Ash. I am so sorry for my lame ass brother."

Ashley: "It's okay. But he got one thing right."

Spencer: "What is that?"

Ashley: "That I'm hot."

Spencer: "Haha. Yeah he got that right."

Ashley and Spencer have one of their smiling at each other moments.

Spencer: "I'll be right back. I need to grab some stuff."

Ashley: "Hurry back."

Spencer: "I'll be back in a flash."

Spencer gets out of the car and walks into the house. 10 minutes later, Spencer comes out of the house and gets into Ashley's car.

Ashley: "Jeez Spence, can you take any longer?"

Spencer bites her lip.

Ashley: "Earth to Spencer. What's wrong?"

Spencer turns and looks at Ashley.

Spencer: "Can we just get out of here?"

Ashley: "Okay."

------------------------------------

Alright. What do you guys think? Reviews por favor.


	35. A Mistake

Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------

Spencer and Ashley are sitting on her bed now. The whole car ride to Ashley's house was silent and it was really worrying Ashley.

Ashley: _((Is it the pool thing that is troubling her or is it something else?))_

Spencer: "I'm going to sleep."

Spencer changes into her pajamas that she brought and Ashley goes into the closet to change into hers. Spencer comes out first, lays down on the bed and starts staring at the ceiling. Ashley walks out of the closet and sees Spencer staring at the ceiling.

Ashley: "Okay Spence what is wrong?"

Spencer: "It's nothing…"

Spencer turns to her side so she is facing away from Ashley and to the wall. Ashley runs her hand through her hair, walks over to Spencer's side of the bed and sits down on the floor so her and Spencer's head are level with each other. She needed to know.

Ashley: "Is this about what happened at the pool?"

Spencer: "No."

Ashley: "Then what is it cause your sort of freaking me out here Spence."

Spencer: "I don't want to talk about it."

Ashley: "Fine."

Ashley gently touches Spencer's cheek, leans in and slowly kisses Spencer on the cheek. Spencer pulls her face away from Ashley's.

Spencer: "Don't."

Ashley-getting frustrated-: "Oh my god. What is wrong Spencer? Talk to me. You know you can talk to me."

Spencer's eyes slowly start watering.

Spencer: "My parents are not doing so well okay. When I went inside they were arguing. There were two main topics that they kept going back on. One about this guy, Ben, and can you guess who the second topic was about?"

Ashley blinks slowly.

Ashley: "…You?"

Spencer: "Yes and frankly I do not want to be the reason my parents split okay? I don't want to make a mistake that might pull them farther apart by their different opinions."

Ashley didn't really pay attention to the rest of the sentence. The word "mistake" hung over her head.

Ashley: "Is that what I am to you? A mistake?"

Ashley gets up and Spencer sits up.

Spencer: "I-I- didn't mean it like."

Ashley: "Save it Spencer. I don't want to hear it. I heard plenty."

Ashley starts walking to her bedroom's door.

Spencer: "Ash! I didn't- Where are you going?"

Ashley: "I am getting away from you right now. I'll stay at the guest bedroom. I'll be nice and let you sleep in my bed."

Ashley walks out. Spencer gets up and walks after her, out of the room.

Spencer: "Ash I didn't mean it how it sounded."

Ashley-still walking-: "You did Spence, and right now I think you need to figure out some things and need time to yourself. So that is what I'm giving you. Your time plus space."

Spencer stops walking, processing what Ashley just said. Ashley reaches the guest bedroom down the hall, walks in and closes the door behind her. Spencer looks down at her feet and closes her eyes.

Spencer: _((Great Spencer, you see what you just did. What the hell do I want? Ash or mother's happiness that may help keep the parents together?))_

All Spencer knew was her heart was aching when Ashley shut that door. Shutting her out.

Spencer walks over to the door, leans against it and starts talking through the door.

Spencer: "Ash?"

Ashley doesn't respond.

Spencer: "Listen. I'm sorry okay? What I said didn't come out right- I mean-I don't regret-I mean but-_((Just shut up Spencer, you have no clue what you're saying anymore.))_

Spencer sighs heavily.

Spencer: "I don't know how to deal with this kind of stuff. This is all very new to me. You. Parents not getting along…argh…alright…I'm shutting up but uhm, I do know that I am sorry for tagging this stuff with you as a mistake…"

Spencer walks back to Ashley's bed and tries to go to sleep. Meanwhile, throughout the whole time Spencer was talking through the door, Ashley was sitting on the bed with her arms crossed, listening to Spencer's uncertainty about everything.

Ashley: _((God. Why her perfect parents had to go all dysfunctional now! At all the times, Spence could find out that her parents weren't exactly "okay", it had to be this time. This is a lot for her. I need to be understanding and help her. No matter how much my heart is aching right now.))_

Ashley lets out a sigh and goes to bed.

--+

Spencer couldn't really sleep last night. She had too much thoughts about her parents, her mom and Ben, what her dad might be feeling and to top it off was Ashley and her feelings for Ashley. Spencer wakes up and glances at the clock. 7:00 am.

Spencer: _((Argh. It's a Saturday and I wake up at 7...))_

Spencer gets up and takes a shower. Ashley slowly wakes up from the sound of the shower.

Ashley: _((What the hell? Is that the shower? What is the shower doing on? At 7?...Spencer.))_

Ashley turns, lies on her back and listens to the running water. 15 minutes later the shower turns off.

Ashley: _((Is she planning on going somewhere?))_

Ashley lets a couple of minutes pass so Spencer can get dress and decides to get up and walks out of the room. Spencer and Ashley exited the rooms they were in at the same time. Spencer sees Ashley and looks down.

Ashley: "Why are you up so early?"

Spencer: "Couldn't sleep."

Ashley: "Planning on going somewhere?"

Spencer: "Maybe a walk."

Ashley: "Do you want some company?"

Spencer: "No thank you. I need to take this walk on my own."

Ashley: "Oh."

Spencer: "Just need to clear my head."

Ashley: "Well you know I'm always here if you need to talk."

Spencer: "I know."

Awkward silence.

Ashley: "Spence?"

Spencer looks up and meets Ashley's eyes. Ashley sees Spencer wasn't the same. Some thing was tearing her apart.

Spencer: "What?"

Ashley: "Are you okay?"

Spencer-nodding her head-: "I think I will be."

Ashley: "Come here."

Spencer starts walking over to Ashley, Ashley raises her arms and Spencer walks right into them and they hug for awhile.

Spencer-still in Ashley's arms-: "About what I said last night."

Ashley: "Let's not talk about it now. After your walk."

Spencer nods her head. Spencer turns her head and lightly kisses Ashley's cheek and let's go of the hug.

Spencer: "You have bed hair."

Ashley turns her head to where there is a mirror in the hallway, looks at it and then turns back to Spencer.

Ashley: "No I don't. Not really."

Spencer lifts her hand to Ashley's hair and messes it up. Ashley slightly opens her mouth in surprise.

Ashley-smiling-: "Why thank you Spencer. That is exactly what I needed."

Spencer slightly smiles and Ashley can see it again something was eating Spencer up again. Spencer sighs.

Spencer: "I'm going to go on that walk now."

Ashley: "…Okay. I'll be here."

Spencer leaves the house and Ashley walks into her bathroom and takes a shower.

30 minutes later, Ashley was all dressed and sitting on her bed. Spencer hasn't come back yet.

Ashley: _((Where did she go?))_

Something starts making a vibrating sound. Ashley turns around and at the nightstand was Spencer's cell phone. Ashley walks over to the cell phone and opens it. "2 new text message, 1 missed call, 1 voicemail".

Ashley: _((Dang she is popular. Hmm should I read it?))_

Ashley clicks on the 1st text message.

**Aiden- I'm sorry for that kiss. I shouldn't of done that. I miss u n I hope in the near future we can give it another shot.**

Ashley's jaw drops slightly.

Ashley: _((This boy doesn't know when to quit.))_

Ashley clicks on the 2nd message.

**Kelsey- Spence just follow ur heart n I kno a big part of it is leadin towards her…just don't push her away too much, u might lose her that way.**

Ashley: _((Damn I love that girl. She is soo cool.))_

Spencer walks in and sees Ashley looking at her phone.

Spencer: "Found what you're looking for in my phone?"

Ashley jumps and looks at Spencer.

Ashley: "I'm sorry it was vibrating and I"

Spencer-folding her arms-: "Decided to invade my privacy and look at my messages."

Ashley: "I know that was wrong for me to do"

Spencer: "Damn right it was wrong thing to do"

Ashley: "But you've been distant and hurting and I wanted to know"

Spencer: "There is no excuses for reading my messages. My business is my business, if I tell you or somebody else."

Ashley: "I know I'm sorry."

Spencer- walking towards Ashley-: "Yeah I am too."

Spencer grabs her cell phone from Ashley's hands and walks out of the room.

Ashley: "Spencer!"

Ashley runs out of the room and after Spencer. Ashley stops running when she sees Spencer sitting at the bottom of her stairs. Spencer is staring at her cell phone screen at a message and closes her eyes shut real hard and puts her head in her hands. Ashley cautiously walks down to Spencer and stops a step before where Spencer was sitting and sits down.

Spencer-shaking her head-: "I'm sorry. I am just letting out my stress on you and it is not fair to you when you didn't do anything…I'm sorry."

Ashley slides down one step so Spencer and her are sitting on the same step. Spencer rests her head on Ashley's shoulder and Ashley wraps her arms around Spencer. Ashley kisses Spencer's head.

Ashley: "It's okay."

Spencer: "I don't know what to do."

Ashley: "You should talk to your parents."

Spencer: "It was like a war-zone. I don't exactly want to walk into the gun fire."

Ashley: "Do you want to talk to them?"

Spencer: "Yeah I do but"

Ashley: "But what?"

Spencer: "I don't want to walk in to another heated argument."

Ashley: "It's not even the afternoon yet. It's too early for them to argue."

Spencer: "Maybe you're right."

Ashley: "Yes I am right."

Spencer: "Can you take me home?"

Ashley: "Sure."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

what do you think? Reviews por favor.


	36. The Ass Sees and Tries To Intervene

I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been away and busy. I hope this makes up for it. Freaking long chapter. Enjoy

-------------------------------------------------------------

-Outside of Spencer's house-

Spencer and Ashley arrive at Spencer's house. Spencer looks at the house and then back to Ashley.

Ashley: "What are you waiting for?"

Spencer: "Can you like stay here?"

Ashley: "For a quick get away?"

Spencer: "…Yeah."

Ashley: "I'll be right here for you."

Spencer looks back at the house and then back at Ashley.

Ashley: "What's the hold up?"

Spencer leans in and kisses Ashley's cheek. Ashley closes her eyes and opens them when she couldn't feel Spencer's lips. Ashley really wishes to feel Spencer's lips against her lips instead of her cheek but knew it wasn't the time to move towards, more than friends status with her.

Ashley: _((Ash stay cool. She will come to you when she is ready. Which she will, eventually))_

----Spencer's House------

Spencer walks into the house and doesn't hear any shouting. Spencer relaxes a little bit. Spencer hears noises in the kitchen and walks into the kitchen. There sitting down at the table was her dad, sipping on some coffee, alone.

Spencer: "Hey dad."

Arthur: "Hey sweetie! What are you doing back here so early?"

Spencer: "I just wanted to ask you a question to reassure my mind."

Arthur: "Shoot."

Spencer: "Are you and mom okay?"

Arthur: "We are perfectly fine."

Spencer: "You don't have to lie to me dad."

Arthur: "Okay sighs. Me and your mom are having a few bumps in the road but we are willing to try and smooth them out."

Spencer: "…Yesterday, I overheard you and mom fighting."

Arthur: "Yeah. I'm sorry you had to hear that Spencer."

Spencer looks down and frowns.

Arthur: "Things will be fine. Me and your mom are going to start marriage counseling so we can get better."

Spencer: -sigh-

Arthur: "..Spence, don't worry."

Spencer: "Is it because of me?"

Arthur: "What? No no. What is going on between me and your mom is not your fault."

Spencer: "But in your fight"

Arthur: "This is between your mother and I, Spence. You did not start this."

Arthur gets up and hugs his daughter. After a couple of seconds they broke apart.

Arthur: "Now get out of here. Have fun with Ashley. Knowing you two, you probably have her waiting outside for you."

Spencer smiles and hugs her dad again.

Spencer: "Tomorrow. It will be father and daughter day. Just me and you."

Arthur: "Sounds great. Now get out of here."

Spencer smiles and leaves.

The weekend passes.

--

----School-----

Spencer and Ashley are in the bathroom.

Spencer: "I cant find my lip gloss."

Ashley: "Its okay. You can use mine."

Spencer puts some of Ashley's lip gloss. Ashley couldn't help but look at Spencer's lips. Just taunting her.

Ashley: "It's just a hint of pink. It won't leave a traceable color on someone who may not wear your shade."

Spencer: "Hey I never thought about that. 2 girls. 2 shades of lipstick."

Ashley: "If you're planning on kissing a girl, wear a clear lip gloss." _((Hmm but if you kiss me now since we are wearing the same lip gloss, you wouldn't have to.)) _

"That looks really good on you."

Spencer: "Thanks."

Ashley: "Almost as good as it looks on me."

Spencer: "Haha."

Ashley: "But seriously, the shade works for you."

Spencer: "Aww now you have me wearing your shade. How convenient."

Ashley: "Yes it is."

Spencer: "Just in case we get into a spontaneous lip lock."

Ashley: "If you want it to be spontaneous then it will be."

Ashley steps closer to Spencer, but then hears girls walking in and walks around Spencer. Spencer smiles to herself and follows Ashley out of the bathroom. Once gone, Madison and her friend walk out of the bathroom stalls and close their phones. Madison puts on an evil smile and they walk over to the mirrors.

Madison-to the girls who just walked in-: "OUT!"

The girls quickly get out.

Madison: "So it is official, Spencer and the freak are sleeping together."

Sherry: "I don't know. It sounded like foreplay to me."

Madison: "Then I bet it only is a matter of time, but they are so a couple. Whether they have confirmed it or not."

Sherry: "Who cares? At least they are out of the competition pool if they are dating each other. More men for us."

Madison: "Yeah, but I wonder if Glen knows. I think I have a responsibility to tell him. If his sister is gay, that will just totally mess him up."

Sherry: "Then why tell him?"

Madison: "He has a right to know." _((And just think of the drama that will cause Spencer and then it will get to Ashley.))_

After school

Ashley is walking in the halls, heading to the parking lot, when Madison walks by her and bumps her shoulder hard. Madison and Ashley turn around and face each other.

Madison: "Freak."

Ashley: "Slut."

Madison: "I heard some things in the bathroom earlier. I knew Spencer was gay. It was only a matter of time til you turned her into one. Now you both can be freaks together."

Ashley- her jaw drops-: "…You shouldn't believe everything you hear. You must have been hearing things."

Madison: "Uhuh. Cell phone recordings don't lie. And I wasn't hearing things. Glen wish I was though. At first he didn't believe me, but than he listened to the recording. You should of saw my man's face. Priceless."

Ashley: _((oh no!))_ "You stupid bitch."

Ashley pushes Madison into the locker.

Ashley: "How long was this?"

Madison: "Aww is the lesbo now worried about her lover. Trust me she is not going to be your lover for long."

At the same time Madison and Ashley were talking; further down the hallway Glen walks up to Spencer.

Glen: "Is it true?"

Spencer: "Is what true?"

Glen: "You and Ashley are…are"

Spencer walks around Glen.

Spencer: "are friends yes. You just now figured that out."

Glen walks in front of Spencer.

Glen: "You know what I'm talking about."

Spencer: "No…I don't."

Glen-in a whisper-: "You and Ashley being more than friends?"

Spencer-getting uncomfortable-: "Who told you that lie?"

Spencer looks down and walks past Glen.

Spencer: "….We are just friends."

Glen-in a whisper-: "Do have a thing for Ashley! Are you gay?"

Spencer and Glen hear someone getting pushed into a locker and their attention turns to the sound.

Glen: "Speak of the devil."

Spencer runs to Ashley and Ashley slaps Madison across the face. Spencer grabs Ashley by the waist and pulls her back.

Spencer: "Ash stop. She is not worth it. You're going to get in trouble."

Madison starts coming towards Ashley and Glen grabs her and hold her back.

A Cheer bitch: "TEACHER!"

A teacher starts walking towards them and everyone runs. Spencer grabs Ashley's hand and run into a different hallway. Glen and Madison run pass the hallway Spencer and Ashley just enter. Madison stops real quickly at the entrance of the hallway.

Madison: "See."

Madison points to Ashley and Spencer running down the hall, hand in hand.

Glen-sees the hands-: "Come on!"

Glen grabs Madison's hand and run away from where the teacher is.

---Ashley's House-----

Ashley: "Okay Spence don't hate me but Madison heard us in the bathroom, recorded it and told Glen."

Spencer: "I guess that is why Glen confronted me today."

Ashley: "What did he say?"

Spencer: "He asked if we were more than friend, do I have a thing for you and am I gay."

Ashley- curious-: "And what did you say?"

Spencer: "I didn't know what to say I wasn't exactly fully prepared for my brother to ask those questions out of nowhere…"

Ashley: "But what did you say?"

Spencer: sigh "I told him we were just friends and I didn't answer the rest."

Ashley-disappointed-: "Oh."

Spencer- not noticing her disappointment-: "Yeah."

Spencer walks over to the couch and sits down. Ashley sits down right beside her.

Spencer-in a groan-: "What am I going to do?"

Ashley: "You're going to have to talk to him."

Spencer: "How about no. That is not good advice. That advice. Good. NO."

Ashley: "..Well than Miss Smarty Pants what are you going to do and say?"

Spencer: "Argh…I'm going to have to talk to him…well he is actually going to come and talk to me knowing Glen."

Ashley: "Didn't I just say that?"

Spencer: "Mine sounded better coming out of my mouth."

Ashley playfully hits Spencer on the shoulder.

Spencer: "Hey. Well actually…none of them sounded good…"

Ashley: "What are you going to tell him?"

Spencer: "That me and you are just friends."

Ashley frowns and looks down. Spencer sees her sadness.

Spencer: "And in my head I will add for right now. But who knows."

Ashley looks up at Spencer and smiles.

Ashley: "Yeah?"

Spencer nods.

--

------Spencer's house-----

same time as the two were talking

Glen walks into the house in search for Spencer.

Glen: "Spencer!"

Glen runs upstairs and into her room.

Glen: "Spencer?"

Glen looks around the room and sees a small red box sticking out of Spencer's bed. Glen bends down and picks it up. Glen sits down on Spencer's bed and opens the box. In the box were some pictures. Glen takes the pictures out and looks at them. The top picture was of Spencer and Ashley, making kissy faces at the camera. The second one was of Ashley, Spencer and Kelsey. The picture was taken by a timer so most of their bodies are showing. Spencer was in the middle sitting on both Ashley and Kelsey's laps. (Ashley's left leg and Kelsey's right leg). Spencer's arms were around both their necks. Kelsey had a hand on Spencer's waist and Ashley had her hand on Spencer's thigh.

Glen: _((Argh. That is not right.))_

The next picture was of Spencer and Kelsey with sunglasses making a Charlie's angel pose. The next picture was of Spencer and Ashley's heads. Ashley's head was resting on top of Spencer's. Spencer's eyes were looking up and Ashley's eyes were looking down.

Glen: _((Okay I have seen enough))_

Glen puts the pictures back in the box, gets down on the floor and puts the box back under the bed. Before getting up, something caught Glen's eyes. Glen reaches under the bed and pulls out a construction paper. Glen stands up and flips the construction paper over and finds himself looking at a collage. Glen looks at the pictures. They were pictures of Spencer and her friends in Ohio. Immediately Glen's eyes were fixed on one picture near the center but the bottom of the paper. Glen's eyes widen.

Glen: _((No way!))_

Glen lifts the paper closer to his face and is in total disbelief and shock. There right in front of his face was a picture of Spencer and Kelsey kissing. Glen's jaw drop.

Glen: "NO way!" _((That is just wrong! My sister and Kelsey! That would be so hot if that wasn't my sister! Ew))_

Glen drops the collage like it would bite him. Glen shivers and kicks the paper under the bed with his feet. His mouth is still open.

Glen: "No no no." _((I have to stop this. Help her.))_

Glen: "SPENCER!"

Glen runs downstairs and into the kitchen where Clay was searching the fridge.

Glen: "Where is Spencer?"

Clay: "I don't know. Why? Is there a problem?"

Glen: "Nothing that I can't fix…Hopefully."

Clay: "Well she is probably at Ashley's house."

Glen pictures Ashley and Spencer kissing in his head. Glen shakes his head and hits his head, hoping the picture will disappear.

Clay: "Yo man, you trying to lose some brain cells or something?"

Glen: "I'm trying to lose something but not brain cells. I need the ones I got."

Glen leaves the kitchen and runs out of the house.

Ashley's house

Ashley and Spencer moved to the big beany bag in Ashley's room. They were both laying on it with their heads tilted against each other, watching tv.

Ashley: "When are you planning to talk to Glen?"

Spencer: "Never sounds good to me."

Ashley: "You know you are going to have to talk to him sometime."

Spencer: "And the time is not now or in the near future."

Ashley: "So what, you're going to avoid him? You guys live in the same house and go to the same school. Avoidance is impossible."

Spencer: "Argh I know. But a girl can try right?"

Ashley: "Uhuh. Yeah sure. A girl can try."

The girls hear a continuous hard banging on the door.

Spencer-sitting up-: "What is that?"

Ashley: "What the hell? Is someone trying to break down my door?"

Ashley and Spencer get up and walk downstairs to the door. Ashley opens the door to find Glen, looking mad.

Glen: "Where is my sister?"

Spencer appears at the door.

Spencer: "What?"

Glen: "You're going home. Now."

Glen steps forward and grabs Spencer's arm and pulls her outside.

Spencer: "Glen? What the hell?"

Ashley: "Glen chill out."

Glen: "Ashley shut up."

Spencer: "Glen don't"

Glen: "Get in the car Spencer."

Spencer-folding her arms-: "You can't tell me what to do."

Glen: "Yes I can, I am your older brother, I am suppose to look after you, and I say to get into the car."

Spencer: "No."

Glen: "Get in the car."

Spencer: "No."

Ashley steps outside.

Ashley: "Glen calm down and be rational."

Glen: "This doesn't concern you Ashley. You just caused it.:"

Spencer: "Glen you really need to calm down."

Glen: "I am calm. And you need to get into the car."

Spencer: "How bout no."

Glen: "Or how bout I tell mom about what I heard."

Spencer jaw drops. Spencer stares at Glen and Glen stares back. Ashley doesn't know what to say or do. Spencer shakes her head.

Spencer: "You're an ass."

Spencer gets into the backseat of the car. Glen turns to Ashley.

Glen: "Stay away from my sister."

Ashley narrows her eyes.

Ashley: "Not going to happen just because you say so."

Glen: "Fine I will make sure it happens."

Ashley: 'You're an ass."

Glen: "I am the big brother and I need to try and do what I think is best for Spencer."

Glen gets into the car and starts up the car. Spencer turns to Ashley. They both can tell neither one of them knew what to do to make things better in their favor. Glen pulls out of the driveway.

-----In the Car--------

Glen: "Are you gay Spencer?"

Spencer doesn't reply.

Glen: "Spencer!"

Spencer: "…What you did was really rude."

Glen: "It had to be done, now answer the question, are you gay?"

Spencer-smiling-: "I am not into labels."

Glen: "Not into labels my ass."

Spencer: "You are an ass."

Glen-trying to stay calm-: "Just answer my question Spencer."

Spencer: "I did."

Glen: "Spence."

Spencer: "All I know is I think I like girls and Ashley."

Glen: "What? Are you serious?"

Spencer: "Does it look like I'm joking to you?"

Glen glances at his rear view mirror and looks at Spencer's face.

Glen: "I guess not. Are you sure though? Maybe you're just going through a phase."

Spencer: "… Maybe….maybe not."

Glen: "Spencer you can't be gay."

Spencer: "I've been there and thought that already…"

Silence.

Glen: "Spencer can you at least try and be like…you know normal?"

Spencer jaw drops she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Spencer: "Are you serious?"

Glen: "Yes I am serious. You can't be gay Spence."

Spencer shakes her head and looks down.

Glen: "Can you at least try. Go out with a guy. Give guys another chance. Just try Spencer. I know if you spend more time with a guy than a girl you will be back to normal."

Spencer: "And If I don't?"

Glen: "Then I will tell mom and make sure you won't ever see Ashley again."

Spencer quickly picks her head up and glares at Glen in the rearview mirror.

Spencer: "Now ass is a major understatement to describe you."

Glen frowns but believes he is doing the right thing.

They pull up into their driveway. Before Spencer leaves the car she adds…

Spencer: "I am hating you right now. Just thought you should know."

Spencer steps out of the car, slams the car door shut and walks into the house.

--------Spencer's room-----------

Spencer walks in and slams the door. Spencer pulls out her cell phone and texts Aiden.

**Txt: You got your second chance.**

Spencer: _((What am I going tell Ashley? Nothing. Nothing sounds good. Less drama))_

Now texts Ashley.

Txt: **I'm sorry for my brother's attitude.**

Aiden texts her back.

Txt: **Awesome.**

Ashley texts back.

Txt: **Your brother is an ass...**

Spencer texts her back.

Txt: **What he said in the car, makes ass an understatement.**

Spencer can feel her eyes watering at the thought of the conversation in the car. She doesn't know if it was from sadness, frustration, anger. Probably all three.

Spencer tosses her cell phone on her nightstand and lies on her bed with her head in her pillow.

Spencer: _((What am I going to do?))_

_---------------------------------------_

_So what do u guys think? Want more? You know what to do._


	37. You Look Hot, You Look Like an Angel

Another update. Enjoy

------------------------------------------------------

Her cell phone goes off with Ashley's ring tone. It stops after a couple of rings and then a couple seconds pass and it goes off again. Spencer grabs her phone with her head still in the pillow. Opens it and puts it against her ear.

Ashley: "Spencer."

Spencer-trying not to cry-: "Hey."

Ashley: "What's going on?"

Spencer: "I am giving Aiden a second chance. Imagine his excitement."

Ashley: "…Oh. Why? Where does that leave us?"

Spencer (avoiding the 1st question but answers the 2nd one): "Probably south of nowhere right now."

Ashley-in a low voice-: "That's not good. Are we going to be going anywhere? You already were with Aiden."

Spencer: "I don't know Ashley. I seriously don't know. I don't think we are going anywhere even if we wanted to."

Ashley puts her cell phone down and puts her head in her hands.

Spencer: "Ashley?"

Ashley hears Spencer say her name, composes herself and picks up her phone.

Ashley: "…Yeah?"

Spencer: "I have to go..."

Ashley: _((You're already gone.))_ "Oh okay."

Spencer: "Night."

Ashley: "Sweet dreams."

Spencer: "You too."

Ashley-bites her lip-: "How can I make this better Spence?"

Spencer: "I don't know if you can."

Ashley: "Alright. I'll talk to you later."

Spencer: "Yeah. Later."

They hang up.

------------School--------------

Madison: "Baby you're doing the right thing."

Glen: "I don't know. She said she hated me."

Madison: "She will thank you in the long run. The freak must have some sort of lesbian spell on her… see look."

Madison points across the quad to Spencer. Spencer is sitting at a table and Aiden sits down next to her. Aiden smiles at her and Spencer returns the smile.

Madison: "See the spell is already wearing off."

Glen: "I'm sure you're right."

Madison: "Of course I'm right. Baby I'll catch you later."

Glen: "Alright."

Madison leaves and Glen leans against the wall watching Spencer. Meanwhile across the quad, Aiden is going to try his second chance. Of course he is oblivious to the fact that it wasn't by Spencer's free will. Spencer doesn't want to give him a second chance. She is being forced to.

Aiden: "Are you free Friday night?"

Spencer: "Yes I am."

Aiden: "Do you want to do something? Together."

Spencer: "What did you have in mind?"

Aiden: "A movie."

Spencer: "What movie?"

Aiden: "Glory road."

Spencer: "Yeah okay."

Aiden: "Sweet. I'll talk to you later."

Spencer-putting on a fake smile-: "Later."

Aiden gets up and leaves. Ashley enters the quad and sees Spencer. She takes a deep breath and sits next to Spencer. She doesn't know what to expect but they are still best friends. Even though, there is more. Way more feeling then friendship between them.

Ashley-softly-: "Hey."

Spencer couldn't help but give Ashley a real smile.

Spencer: "Hey."

Glen sees the difference in smiles to Aiden and to Ashley and shifts uneasily on the wall.

Ashley: "What are you doing Friday?"

Spencer: "I have plans."

Ashley: "With Aiden?"

Spencer: "Yup."

Ashley: _((What! Why are you giving Aiden a second chance!))_ "Are you sure Aiden is what you want?"

Spencer-lying-: "Yes."

Ashley gives her a look.

Spencer: "He is." _((I hate lying to you))_

Ashley: "Fine whatever."

Ashley gets up and leaves. Spencer watches her leave but doesn't move. A frown comes across Spencer's face.

Spencer: _((Great now she is mad at me and frankly I can't say I blame her.))_

Glen sees the frown and frowns as well.

Glen: _((Am I doing the right thing?))_

_-----_

Friday night comes around faster then Spencer has expected. Aiden's second chance night. Everything about it feels wrong. The only reason why she is going to go out with Aiden was because Glen said so. She wouldn't even of listened to Glen if he hadn't threaten to tell mother and knowing her mom, there is a good chance she won't see Ashley ever again. Even as a friend, its better than nothing…right?

Spencer finishes getting ready when the doorbell rings and she answers it with pretend enthusiasm.

Aiden: "Wow. You look hot."

Spencer: "Thanks."

Aiden: "You ready?"

Spencer: "In one second."

Spencer turns, grabs her jacket and faces Aiden again.

Spencer: "Now I am ready."

-----------In the Movie-----------

Spencer and Aiden are watching Glory Road. Aiden reaches for Spencer's hand on her lap and intertwine their fingers. Spencer looks over at Aiden, Aiden smiles at Spencer, and Spencer smiles back with a sincere looking smile.

Spencer: _((This looks so right yet something is not right…maybe because I am with the wrong person...))_

-------After the movie-------------

Since the movie theater was near the boardwalk of the beach, they decided to talk along the boardwalk. Aiden decided to stop at a bench on the pier. Since it was dark, not too many people were at the pier. Aiden and Spencer sit on the bench. Aiden puts his arm behind Spencer and on top of the bench.

Spencer: "The movie was pretty good I guess."

Aiden: "Yeah."

Spencer: "It hit the whole race issue."

Aiden: "Yeah. But enough about the movie, I can think of something better than talking about the movie."

Spencer: "And what's that?"

Aiden: "This."

Aiden leans in and kisses Spencer. Spencer kisses back. Aiden makes the kiss deeper and his hand starts to go under Spencer's shirt. Spencer pulls away and removes Aiden's hand from under her shirt.

Aiden-putting his hands up-: "I'm sorry."

Aiden quickly leans in again and kisses Spencer. Aiden tries to have his tongue enter Spencer's mouth. Spencer pulls away.

Spencer: "Aiden uhm its getting late. We should head home."

Aiden: "Its not that late, Spence. You need to loosen up."

Aiden leans in again but this time Spencer stands up.

Spencer: "I need to get home."

Aiden: sighs "Okay. But is it something I did."

Spencer: "You didn't do anything wrong. I just don't feel good."

Spencer's house

Spencer: "Bye."

Aiden: "Bye Spence."

Spencer walks inside and goes into her room. Spencer looks at her cell phone, that she left at home while on her date, 1 new voicemail.

**Voicemail- (Music blaring in the background)**

Ashley: "Spence, Its Ash. Uhm pause I- I-I need you. Can you come and get me? I am in no no, what that word...oh condition to drive. I'm at 1393 Travis Court."

Girl in the background: "Ash, how does that pill taste?"

Ash to the girl: "I don't feel right. (to Spencer) Well anyway sorry to interrupt you on your date Spence."

Boy in the background: "Ash! Ash! Do That."

Ashley to the guy: "Do what?"

Boy in the background: "Jump down from the house to the trampoline and off the trampoline to the pool."

Ashley to the guy: "Uhm no too dangerous."

Boy in the background: "What are you scared? Chicken."

Ashley to the guy: "No! I'll do it."

**End of voicemail.**

Spencer: ((_What the hell? Ashley sounded drunk…oh no.))_

Spencer walks out of the room and to Glen's room.

Spencer: "Glen?"

Glen-getting ready-: "Yeah."

Spencer: "Where are you going tonight?"

Glen: "Me and Madison are going to a parrtayyy."

Spencer: "Where?"

Glen: "Uhm, some house on Travis Court. Going to be a major party. It been started but Madison wants to arrive late. Oh yeah how was your date with Aiden?"

Spencer: "It was fine."

Glen: "See I told you. You're back to normal now."

Spencer-in a sarcastic voice-: "Yeah."

Glen: "Awesome. So what's up?"

Spencer: "Can you take me to the party too?"

Glen: "Yeah sure. Let's go."

----Madison's house------------

Madison gets into the passenger seat of the car and looks in the backseat and sees Spencer.

Madison: "What is she doing here?"

Spencer: "Hi to you too Madison."

Glen: "She is coming to the party with us."

Madison: "Argh. Whatever."

------Party-----------------------

Spencer: "Later Glen."

Glen looks at Spencer walk into the crowd and leaves him.

Glen: _((Where is she going? But whatever.))_

Spencer starts looking around for Ashley. Living room, nope. Backyard, nope. Kitchen, nope.

Spencer: _((Where is she?))_

Spencer walks upstairs and into a room. Spencer stops dead and tries to register what she is seeing. A girl was sitting on top of Ashley's lap on the bed. The girl was taking off Ashley's shirt. Spencer's jaw drops but then she sees Ashley's eyes were barely open.

Spencer: "Ashley!"

The girl sitting on top of Ashley turns around. Ashley just lies down on the bed not knowing Spencer just called her name.

Girl: "And who are you?"

Spencer: "Spencer and you are?"

Girl: "Britney, her ex. Now can you excuse yourself from the room so we can have some fun."

Ashley-in low, groaning voice-: "Spencer?"

Spencer: "Get off her!"

Britney:" I'm not done with her."

Spencer: "Yes you are."

Spencer walks over, grabs Britney and takes her off of a barely conscious Ashley.

Britney-getting her balance-: "What the hell is your problem?"

Britney gets into Spencer face and pushes her.

Spencer: "You are going to be my problem if you just don't leave."

Britney: "Jeez protective much? What! Is she you're girlfriend or something? Because FYI she called me, looking for some fun tonight. It is not my fault she went and got drunk and probably took some drugs."

Spencer: "Ashley may do a lot of things but I can hardly believe she would take drugs."

Britney: "Okay maybe she didn't know she was taking one of them. But the other one she put it down her own throat."

Spencer: "You know what I have heard enough, get out of here."

Britney: "I am not done with that hot girl yet."

Spencer grabs the collar of Britney's shirt and pushes her to the wall, still grabbing her collar.

Spencer-in an innocent voice-: "You are now."

Britney: "Whatever she ain't worth this shit."

Spencer lets go of Britney's collar and Britney walks out. Spencer walks over to the bed and looks at Ashley. Ashley's mascara was smeared under her eyes. Ashley looked like she really had a rough night. Spencer sits down on the bed and moves the hair on Ashley's face and tucked it behind her ear. Ashley's eyes slowly open.

Spencer-in a soft voice-: "You look like a raccoon."

Ashley lets out a little smile.

Ashley: "And you look like an angel."

Spencer: "Who has come down here and got you….are you okay?"

Ashley: "Yeah."

Spencer: "You are a bad liar."

Ashley: "No...Just to you."

Spencer-smiling-: "Come on."

Spencer puts Ashley's shirt back on. Spencer grabs Ashley's arm and puts it around her neck and help Ashley up. Ashley wraps her other arm around the front of Spencer's neck and Spencer wraps her arm around Ashley's back and walk through the door, into the party.

-------------------------------------------

Sooo...What do you guys think? Post more?


	38. Scare You Away

Sorry for the wait. School has started up. Life getting busy. Here is another chapter. Enjoy.

-----------------------------

Glen sees Spencer walking down with Ashley hanging all over her. Glen meets Spencer at the bottom of the stairs. (Ashley is too unconscious to focus on their conversation)

Glen: "That is why you came here! To come and get this gay slut."

Spencer: "Glen, shut up."

Glen: "Spence, you are just setting yourself up to get hurt. You will just be another girl she slept with, to put on her trophy case."

Spencer: "It is not like that."

Glen: "Sure it isn't? What she looks like, she probably hooked up with a girl. If she cares so much about you than why did she hook up with someone."

Spencer: "…maybe because she thought she lost me when I was forced to go on a date with Aiden. So technically this is your fault."

Glen: "You're blaming this on me?"

Spencer: "A bit of it, yes. I am not saying what she did was okay just because you were a major ass but we will talk about that later. But right now I need to get her home. Can you give us a ride?"

Glen: "Now why in the world would I do that?"

Spencer: "Because you are my big brother and if I have to walk her home in the dark in the dangerous streets of L.A with who knows what kind of lunatic could be around the corner, I will."  
Glen: "Fine. Let me find Madison and tell her."

Glen goes off to tell Madison. 5 minutes pass and Glen returns.

Glen: "Alright. Let's go."

Ashley's house

Spencer and Glen get out of the car. Glen looks over the car to Spencer.

Glen: "Spence, I thought you liked your date with Aiden."

Spencer turns to face Glen.

Spencer: "I seemed right but it felt wrong. Something was missing."

Glen: "You are just setting yourself up to get hurt. You just another girl she can hook up with and done with after."

Spencer: "Ashley wouldn't do that to me."

Glen: "That is probably a lot of girls she hooked up with thought."

Spencer: "Who said she hooked up with so many girls and have them as one night stands."

Glen: "People. Her reputation. She has a reputation in breaking in girls."

Spencer: "…."

Glen: "I don't like this Spencer."

Spencer: "I don't care if you like it or not Glen. I have to deal with this. This is my thing I have to figure out. So let me be and let me figure this out."

Glen: "…You are in way over your head Spence,.…But Fine…You think you are doing the right thing and think you can handle it…go do what you want…But be careful Spencer."

Spencer: "…Thank you for being understanding."

Glen: "I still don't like this. I really really don't….Just keep this on the DL. At school and at home. For my sake especially at school and for your sake especially both those places. Mom and Dad will kill you and the school will eat you alive."

Spencer: "You're unbelievable shaking head…Don't worry about me."

Glen: "I have to. You're my little sister. As much as I hate it, it is my job."

Spencer: "Thanks."

Glen: "Yeah…well…its only a matter of time that you will snap out of this phase and be normal again."

Spencer-sarcastically-: "Yeah."

Spencer opens the backseat's car door, wakes up Ashley, and helps her inside and to her room.

--

Ashley's room

Spencer lays Ashley on her bed and sits down right beside the laying Ashley. Ashley opens her eyes and looks at Spencer.

Ashley: "What..are..you..doing?"

Spencer: "Watching over you."

Ashley: "Why? You should be with Aiden."

Spencer: "I don't want to be with Aiden."

Ashley: "...Yeah...right…than why did you go out with him?"

Spencer: "I had to."

Ashley: "You didn't have to go out with him… Just admit it… You want him… Just admit it and stop stringing me along and let me think that you like me."

Spencer: "I do like you."

Ashley: "But you like Aiden more."

Spencer: "No I don't."

Ashley-slowly shaking her head-: "What do you want from me?"

Spencer: "I want to be with you."

(Pause)

Ashley: "I am not easy."

Spencer: "That is not what I heard."

Ashley: "I…mean…I am not easy to be with."

Spencer: "I know but we are friends and that is a start. And we should go from there and see what happens."

Ashley moves over to Spencer and lays her head in Spencer's lap. Spencer starts stroking her hair and lets her fall asleep.

--

Spencer and Ashley are lying on the bed, side by side. Ashley is sleeping and Spencer is slowly stroking her hair. Ashley wakes up.

Ashley: "Hi."

Spencer: "Hey. How are you feeling?"

Ashley: "Like crap."

Ashley sits up.

Ashley: "You're still here? Taking care of me?"

Spencer: "Is there any other option?"

Ashley: "Yeah. What most people do when they are around me, leave."

Spencer-sitting up-: "No way, life would just be too predictable that way."

Ashley: "…How do I look?"

Spencer: "Good."

Ashley: "You suck at lying. But I'm glad you tried."

Ashley's mom enters the room.

Ms. Davies: "Rise and Shine darling."

Ashley swings her legs over to the side of the bed.

Ms. Davies: "I am heading out for the day and I might now be home tonight."

Ashley's mom starts walking towards them.

Ms. Davies: "Really Ashley, I tolerate your playmates but do they have to be here in the morning."

Spencer: "Oh I'm sorry I just fell asleep."

Spencer gets up off the bed.

Ashley- with her hand on her forehead-: "You remember my friend Spencer, right mom?"

Ms. Davies: "Right. Look Hunny, I can't leave you if you keep on insisting on bringing home this kind of friend. looks over at Spencer

Spencer folds her arms.

Spencer: "Actually I just stayed to take care of her." Points at Ashley.

Ms. Davies: "And I am sure you did that very well."

Spencer looks down.

Ashley-without even looking at the two-: "Mom can you please and try to be nice."

Ms. Davies: "Oh I have been. To Paige who stole my credit cards. To Elizabeth who passes out. And then there was the one with the piercing. (Spencer slowly looks up to Ashley's mom) She just moved in and we had to have the Help get rid of her."

Ashley rubs her head. Spencer looks at Ashley, who wasn't facing her and back to her mom.

Ms. Davies: "Here, this should cover you until I get home."

Ashley's mom tosses a couple of 50 dollar bills on her bed.

Ms. Davies: "Chaiu."

Ashley's mom leaves and Spencer walks around the bed and sits besides Ashley.

Ashley: "I am so sorry."

Spencer: "Is this how it is every morning?"

Ashley: "No. Only once a month, when I see her."

(Pause)

Spencer-facing straight ahead, at the wall-: _((Oh no Glen was right about her. What if I am just going to be another one?)) "_Did you really sleep with all those girls?"

Ashley: "Those are just the ones she found out about."

Ashley turns to Spencer and sees the look on her face. Spencer shakes her head.

Ashley-realizing Spencer's feeling towards that-: "None of them meant anything."

Spencer: "Uhuh. And that makes it better."

Ashley puts her hand in her hair again, leans against it and closes her eyes.

(silence). Spencer decides to break the silence.

Spencer: "I should go."

Ashley-eyes still closed-: "Don't go Spencer."

Spencer gets up.

Spencer: "No I should."

Ashley: "Why?"

Spencer-shaking her head-: "I can't believe Glen was right about you."

Ashley: "Glen?"

Spencer: "Yeah. First he forces me on a date with a guy and then at the party, I defend you and then at your house he tells me to be careful because he said I will just be another one night stand type girl. The one you just hook up with and don't want anything to do with afterwards."

Ashley-looking at Spencer-: "Spencer, you know I would never do that to you. You know how I feel about you."

Spencer: "Do I? Now that I think of it, you never told me how you really felt about me. All I know is that you love the ocean. I'll just talk to you later."

Spencer starts walking out of the room.

Ashley: "Spencer, don't do this! Where are you going?"

Spencer-halfway down the stairs-: "Need to think."

Ashley closes her eyes, lays back into the bed, and groans.

Ashley: _((How can I always trip at the finish line? I care about her soo much, how come I just can't tell her that!))_

--

AFTERNOON

Ashley got herself together and cleaned up by now with full intent of talking to  
Spencer and make sure she isn't having any doubts with wanting to be with her. Ashley picks up her cell phone and calls Spencer but it goes straight to voicemail. Ashley tried again but was sent to her voicemail again. Ashley decided to try her house.

Clay: "Hello?

Ashley: "Hi Clay, its Ashley, is Spencer home?"

Clay: "Uhh no, I thought she was suppose to be at your house. She did come home but she left shortly after."

Ashley: ((_she is not home_?)) "Oh never mind, I just remember she went out for a walk. Sorry to have bothered you. Bye."

Clay: "…Bye."

Ashley: _((Where is she then?))_

Ashley grabs her car keys and walks out of the house.

--

Rock Hide away

Spencer was sitting on the big, flat rock that she usually sits on when ever she is at the rocks. Spencer was staring out of the ocean, watching the waves build up, the boats in the distance, and trying not to think of Ashley and the girls she slept with. 15 minutes pass and her relaxation was interrupted by her cell phone vibrating again. Spencer looks at her phone and at the caller id. Caller: Ashley. Spencer ignores the call.

Spencer: _((What am I doing? What am I scared of? …That I am risking soo much for the feelings I have for Ashley but I don't know if she feels the same way back? What am I saying? I know Ashley likes me…a lot. What other reason can there be for getting drunk, and being restless when I was with Aiden.))_

Spencer's thoughts were interrupted by movements behind her. Quickly she realized who it was.

Spencer-shaking her head-: "This hide away sucks when you are trying to hide from someone who knows about it."

The person behind her doesn't respond. Spencer turns around and sees Ashley leaning against the rock behind them, looking at her hands. Ashley looks up.

Ashley: "Spence, I care about you. I care about you a whole lot. I know you heard about my past and my reputation but…you have to believe me that you don't fit in there. I can't do that to you. You are different and you make me feel a feeling that I am definitely not use to …you have made me so much of a better person than I was and I am not like how I use to be before...I don't want to use you and hurt you.-under her breath- and I don't want to get hurt either. (Pause) Don't let my reputation, scare you away…."

-------------------------------

what do you think? Reviews por favor.


	39. It's in the Past

Another update. I got a couple of negative feedback about my this fic and how long it is. If you haven't noticed this fic was meant to be long. A freaking epic. I made it to go along with the season because i wrote it while the season was going on. And i believe we all know how it felt to wait an entire week for a new episode, So i made this fic to lessen the whole anxiousness n whatever for me n my fans at the N. I also have created a sequel for this fic to help get through the summer for whoever needed it n felt like dying for how long we have to wait. Ok dying is an over exaggeration but im sure you know what i mean. There is only a couple of chapters left of this Fic and then I have the sequel of this fic already typed up n edited n ready to go if you guys still want it.

I have talked off your ear enough so here is another chapter. Enjoy for the people who still like this fic.

----------------------------------------------------------

Spencer nods, turns back and faces the ocean. Spencer moves her hand and pats it on the ground right next to her. Ashley smiles and sits on the left side of Spencer.

Spencer: "The past is the past right?"

Ashley: "Yep and you are my present."

Spencer and Ashley have one of their smiling moments. Spencer turns away and faces the ocean again. Ashley's left hand touches Spencer's right arm softly and moves it up and down her arm.

Ashley: "So we are cool right?"

Spencer: "The coolest."

Ashley moves her left hand to Spencer's right cheek. Ashley looks into Spencer's blue eyes and Spencer looks into Ashley's brown eyes. Ashley leans in and kisses Spencer. Spencer kisses her back. Spencer places her hand on Ashley's leg and deepens the kiss. A surge of feeling went through Ashley's body from where Spencer's hand is and Ashley immediately wanted to get closer to Spencer. But before she could do that, Spencer pulls away, leaving Ashley missing her lips already. Spencer smiles and Ashley returns the smile. Ashley leans in for another kiss but Spencer puts her hand on Ashley's chest (right below the neck) and stops her from leaning in any further.

Spencer-smiling-: "We have to take this slow."

Ashley: "Meaning in public."

Spencer: "...Yeah."

Ashley: "Okay whatever you want."

Spencer: "Good. Well right now I want to just hang out, relax and walk on the beach."

Ashley: "Can I join you?"

Spencer: "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Spencer gets up and extends her hand to Ashley, to help her up. Ashley smiles, takes Spencer's hand and gets up. Still holding Spencer's hand, Ashley pulls her closer to her and decides to start tickling her sides. Spencer starts laughing trying to cover her ticklish spots. Ashley gets a hold of Spencer's sides and moves her to the big rock behind them. Spencer's lower back was now pressed against the rock. Ashley continues tickling Spencer, Spencer bends over to try and cover herself.

Spencer-laughing-: "Haha Ash haha stop."

Ashley raises her hands and Spencer recovers her breath. Spencer stands up straight, smiling. Spencer and Ashley were standing really close to each other. Spencer and Ashley look into each other's eyes. Ashley's eyes look down to Spencer's lips and back up to Spencer's eyes. Ashley knew she shouldn't kiss Spencer again. She doesn't want to push her luck so Ashley leans in and kisses Spencer on the cheek but doesn't pull away to faraway from Spencer's cheek. Spencer moves her head against Ashley's cheek so their cheeks were touching. Ashley was having a hard time trying to remember how to breathe.

Spencer-in a whisper because she was close to her ear-: "Let's walk."

Ashley-not moving her face-: "Okay."

A couple seconds pass and they haven't moved. Spencer wraps her arms around Ashley's neck. And end up in a close hug. Ashley rests her chin on Spencer's shoulder and wraps her arms around Spencer's back.

Spencer-in a whisper-: "How am I going to break this to my parents?"

Ashley: "Haha. Just tell them. I think the better question is when."

Spencer: "Argh."

Spencer and Ashley eventually pull apart from each other and walk along the beach for 30 minutes. Spencer decides she has to go home since her parents might be a little worried where she is and spend some family time since Clay told her he found his mom.

--

School

Spencer and Ashley are walking in the hallway.

Ashley: "So Clay is gone?"

Spencer: "Yup he went to Nevada to see her."

Ashley: "That's good for him. He probably was really excited to have a chance to meet her."

Spencer: "Anxious is more the word. He is also scared but he has to do it."

Ashley: "Totally understand. If I had a chance to see my dad, I would take it. Sometimes you just have to take a chance. For example, me and you."

Spencer: "Us?"

Ashley: "Yeah."

Ashley walks closer to Spencer and loosely holds her hand and intertwine their fingers. Spencer looks down at Ashley's action and smiles.

Spencer-looking back up at Ashley-: "I guess, if people didn't take chances then they may never get what they want."

Ashley smiles and they continue walking. Eyes followed them as they walk and so did some whispers. Spencer was trying her best to try and ignore them but Ashley can tell it was getting to her. They stop at Spencer's locker.

Ashley: "Are you okay?"

Spencer: "...Yeah, I'm okay."

Ashley brings Spencer into a tight hug.

Madison: "Aww. How…wrong."

Spencer and Ashley pull apart from their hug.

Madison: "I thought Glen set you straight. But I guess not. You are now a freak like her."

Ashley: "Madison shut up before I mess up your face."

Madison: "Freak one shut up. You just destroyed freak two's life. I guess both of you can be lonely with each other. Now my baby's head is not into basketball because his sister is a freak. You better hope he gets his head in the game tomorrow night, or else."

Ashley: 'Or else what Madison. You are not going to do anything. And if you do, I will kick your ass."

Madison: "Whatever."

Madison flips her hair and walks away.

--

After school

Ashley: "So has Glen found you and talked to you?"

Spencer: "Nope, he has been avoiding me all day."

Ashley: "…Wanna come over to my house?"

Spencer: "And do what?"

Ashley-smiling-: "Hmm homework and….stuff."

Spencer: "As long as I do my homework. Which I have a lot of, I don't mind doing other stuff."

Ashley: "Alright. And I will watch you do your homework."

Spencer-smiling-: "That's creepy." _((not))_

Ashley-smiling-: "Okay I will try and look away."

--

Ashley's house

Spencer falls onto Ashley's bed, lay on her back, and closed her eyes. Ashley looks at Spencer and is trying really hard not to take advantage of this moment. Ashley bites her lip.

Ashley: "Don't you have homework to do?"

Spencer: "Don't you?'

Ashley: "Technically I do but that doesn't mean I'm going to do it."

Ashley walks over to the foot of the bed, leans over and grabs Spencer's hands and helps her up.

Spencer: "Fine I will do my homework."

Ashley: "Good cause I want to get to the "stuff" part."

Ashley smiles, Spencer smiles back, and steps around Ashley so Ashley was the closest to the bed. Spencer and Ashley's faces are really close. Ashley plants a kiss on Spencer's lips then her cheek and then her neck.

Ashley: "Hurry up and do your homework."

Spencer-in a low voice-: "What if I don't want to do my homework?"

Ashley: "Then you would get in trouble with your mom and she will blame me and she will hate me even more. We don't need her hating me right now because once she finds out about us, wow. Full blown hatred. Possibly murder me."

Spencer: "Haha. Okay. Okay."

Spencer kisses Ashley on the cheek, grabs her backpack which she dropped near the couch, and started walking out of Ashley's room.

Ashley: "Where are you going?"

Spencer: "Away from you, so I can actually get my work done and I don't have to deal with you staring at me.

Spencer turns and smiles. Ashley shakes her head and smiles back. Spencer walks out of the room, downstairs and starts doing her homework in the living room.

--

Evening

Ashley walks downstairs and sees Spencer on the couch still doing her homework.

Ashley: "You are still doing your homework!"

Spencer-closing her notebook-: "Just finished."

Ashley: "Dang you take forever!"

Spencer: "Oh whatever! At least I did my homework!"

Ashley: "I just did my homework…most of it…well some of it."

Spencer: "At least you did something."

Ashley: "...Yeah."

Ashley walks over to Spencer, grabs her hand and leads her upstairs.

Ashley's room

Ashley leans against the arm of her couch and pulls Spencer close to her, placing her hands on Spencer's waist.

Ashley: "You were really brave today, the whole hand holding thing."

Spencer: "Well, I had nothing to be afraid of since you were right next to me."

Ashley smiles and leans in to kiss Spencer. Spencer meets her halfway and they kiss. Suddenly Spencer's phone vibrates. They pull away.

Ashley: "Argh. I just want to throw your phone out the window."

Spencer: "Haha. Not unless you get me a better phone. No."

Ashley: "That can be arranged."

Spencer: "I like my phone!"

Ashley: "And I would like it too, if it doesn't decide to interrupt us."

Spencer leans in and kisses Ashley's lips and quickly pulls away. Ashley quickly leans in and captures Spencer's lips again. Spencer pulls away again, smiling.

Spencer: "Hold on."

Ashley gives Spencer a sly smile. Spencer picks up her phone and put it on her ear.

Spencer: "Hello."

Glen: "Where are you? Dad is curious since you and mom are not home yet."

Spencer: "I'm at Ashley's."

Ashley mouths off. "Who is it?". Spencer mouths "Glen".

Glen: "Oh jeez. Don't say anymore. But its time for you to come home. "

Ashley starts kissing Spencer's neck. Spencer tries really hard to talk normally.

Spencer: "Uhmm. (pause) I will be home soon then."

Spencer quickly hangs up the phone, finds Ashley's lips and they kiss. Spencer pulls away.

Spencer: "That was plain evil."

Ashley: "Oh you know you liked it."

Spencer: "That may be but"

Ashley captures Spencer's lips again and pulls away.

Spencer: "Unfortunately I have to go home."

Ashley: "Now?"

Ashley kisses Spencer again. Spencer pulls away.

Spencer: "Yes now."

Ashley: "…Fine." (puts on a sad face)

Spencer: "Don't give me that face."

Ashley's frown gets bigger.

Spencer: "I am not giving in to that face."

Ashley tilts her head.

Spencer: "Fine I give."

Spencer kisses Ashley and pulls away. Ashley quickly leans in and kisses Spencer. This time Spencer doesn't pull away. Ashley deepens the kiss then moves to Spencer's neck. Spencer lets out a little moan. Ashley moves back to Spencer's lips. Spencer pulls away smiling and walks out of the room. Ashley smiles while watching her leave.

Spencer: "Hurry up."

Ashley walks after her, with a big smile on her face.

--

In the Car

On the way to Spencer's house,

Spencer: "Can you drop me off a block away from my house?"

Ashley: "Why?"

Spencer: "So I can have an excuse to why I am a little late. I can say I decided to walk."

Ashley: "Whatever you say."

Ashley pulls over.

Ashley: "Voila, A block away."

Spencer: "Thanks."

Spencer gets out of the car and closes the door. Ashley rolls down the passenger window.

Ashley: "No good bye kiss?" -frown-

Spencer smiles and walks around the car to the driver's door and taps on the window. Ashley rolls down her window. Spencer leans in and Ashley meets her halfway and they kiss again. Spencer pulls away.

Spencer: "Good bye."

Ashley: "See you later."

Spencer starts walking home. Ashley couldn't help but watch her until she turned the corner. Ashley makes a u-turn and head home. Spencer was half way up the street when she noticed a car facing towards her parked. Spencer stops dead in her tracks when she realizes who was in the passenger seat. It was her mom. Spencer jaw drops and quickly hides behind the tree next to her. Her mom didn't notice her. She was too busy doing something else.

Spencer: _((Oh no no no no! I did not just see that))_

Spencer turns and looks at her mom again. Her mom still didn't notice her because she was too busy making out with a guy. Spencer hides herself behind the tree again

Spencer: _((That is not my dad…))_

Spencer hears a door open and close. Spencer dares not to look. The car starts up and drives past her without seeing her because of the tree. Spencer focuses on the car's rearview mirror and sees a man's face, not looking back at her.

Spencer: _((Ben?))_

Spencer checks to see if her mom is gone and she was nowhere in sight. Spencer continues walking home with her mind racing and emotions flaring.

---------------------------------------------------------

Reviews please. Good or bad I guess at this point since I already got a couple. I would like to know what you guys are really thinking of this fic.


	40. Letting it Slip and Backing Off

Thanks for all the positive feedback. Here is Another chapter. Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------

---Carlin house----

Spencer walks into the house, without bothering to try and sneak in.

Paula: "Spencer Carlin, Where have you've been?"

Spencer: "Ashley's house."

Paula: "Ashley? That…that thing… that tramp. I don't want you hanging out with her."

Spencer: "But I want to."

Paula: "I forbid you to see that slut."

Spencer walks around her mom and to the stairs. Spencer's mom grabs her arm and turns her around.

Paula: "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you. You better show me some respect. I raised you better than that."

Spencer: "Don't call Ashley a slut."

Paula: "I can call that girl whatever I want. I forbid you to see her! I have had enough of this! She is trying to turn you gay!"

Spencer: "I am already gay mom!"

Spencer's eyes widen from what she realized slip out of her mouth.

Paula: "What did you say? No you are not! That's it, you are never going to see that girl ever again. You have lost your mind."

Spencer: "Mom. Shut up! I said I am gay. Ashley didn't turn me gay, she just made me less scared to show it."

Paula: "You have no clue what is coming out of your mouth! You better watch what you say before I kick you out of this house. You are no longer friends with that thing!"

Spencer-couldn't take it anymore-: "Shut up mom! I do know what is coming out of my mouth! I have had enough! Do not call Ashley a thing! I am not going anywhere and me and Ashley are moving from friends to more than friends, mom! Deal with it!"

Paula: "WHO do you think you're talking to!"

Spencer: "I don't know anymore. I thought I would be talking to my loving mother but then I saw you and… and that Ben guy! What were you doing? Massaging your tongue with his? Yeah you're loving but loving the wrong man. You are cheating on dad! So God forgive me but I don't give a damn what you say anym"

Spencer's mom lost control and slaps Spencer clear across the face. Spencer stumbles sideways and onto the stairs. At the top of the stairs, Glen hears the whole conversation because they were screaming it. Glen sees her mom slap Spencer and Spencer falling down at the bottom of the stairs. Glen's eyes widen and couldn't believe what just happened. Shocked, Glen walks backwards back into his room. Spencer puts her hand where she was just slapped and it burns. Tears started filling Spencer's eyes and she turns to her mom. Spencer's dad enters the house, without catching either of the two's attention.

Paula: "Get out of my house! You are no longer a part of this family."

Spencer: "I'm going to my room."

Arthur: "What is going on?"

Spencer notices her dad with a worried look on his face, looking at her. Spencer gets up and runs to her room. Spencer slams the door, locks it, falls on her bed and let the tears fall from her eyes.

--Downstairs--

Arthur: "What is going on?"

Paula: "Nothing Arthur."

Paula walks into the kitchen, Arthur runs upstairs and knocks on Spencer's door.

Arthur: "Spencer? Hunny? What happened?"

Spencer doesn't respond.

Arthur: "Spencer!"

Glen comes out of his room.

Glen: "Dad, don't. She is not going to come out."

Spencer's dad turns and facing Glen.

Arthur: "What happened?"

Glen-sad, and confused-: "It was all a blur, a loud blur. Spencer came out to mom and then there was yelling, Mom called Ashley a slut I guess and Spencer lost it and then she said something about cheating and Mom hit her."

Spencer's dad's eyes widen.

Arthur: "What?"

Glen-shaking his head, trying to hold back his emotions-: "…Mom hit her."

Arthur: "She hit Spencer!"

Glen presses on his lips, turns away, and nods. Arthur runs downstairs to Paula.

Arthur: "What are you doing!"

Paula: "…Going to make dinner."

Arthur: "You hit our daughter!"

Paula: "She deserved it. What she said to me…"

Back upstairs, Glen pulls out her phone and calls Ashley.

Ashley: "Hello."

Glen: "Stay the hell away from my sister!"

Glen hangs up and throws his phone against the wall, the phone doesn't break. Glen hears his parents yelling downstairs, gets into bed and puts his pillow over his head to try and muffle the sound.

--

THE NEXT DAY

---School----

Ashley and Aiden were walking in the hallway.

Ashley: "Glen is seriously losing his mind over me and Spencer. He called me up last night and yelled stay away from his sister."

Aiden:" Don't worry about Glen, he is an ass."

Ashley: "I know...its just that yesterday there was more in his tone you know. Like this time he wasn't thinking of himself."

Aiden: "Well do you want to be with her?"

Ashley: "Yeah I do but I don't want her life to fall apart because of me."

Aiden: "It won't."

Ashley and Aiden sit down of a bench.

Aiden: "Look Ash. If she wants to be with you and you want to be with her. Then be with her. If her life hypothetically falls apart because of it, she will back out."

Ashley: "But will she? I don't want her risking everything for me."

Aiden: "That is up to her not you."

Ashley: "But I don't think I can live with that. I am not worth it."

Aiden: "To her maybe you are."

Ashley smiles and kisses Aiden on the cheek.

Ashley: "Hopefully you are right."

Aiden: "So where is she?"

Ashley: "I don't know. She didn't meet me up before school like she usually does. And I called her and there was no answer. I'm starting to get worried."

Aiden-seeing Glen walking over to them-: "Ask Glen."

Ashley: "No way."

Glen walks up to them.

Glen: "Ash I need to talk to you. Now!"

Aiden: "Dang boy calm down."

Glen: "No I will not. Not what I had to go through last night."

Glen grabs Ashley's arm and walks away with her to the parking lot.

--

---Parking lot----

Ashley: "Glen can you let go of my arm now?"

Glen lets go of Ashley's arm.

Ashley: "What the hell is you're problem? You are being a bigger ass than usual."

Glen: "What's my problem? My problem is you! You are destroying my family and Spencer. I am sick of it. Leave my sister alone!"

Ashley: "How am I destroying your family and Spencer? I would never hurt Spencer."

Glen: "You turned Spencer gay and Spencer was defending you when mom was yelling at her and and….Just stay away from my sister."

Ashley: "And what!"

Glen: "….my mom…"

Ashley: "Your mom what?"

Glen: "My mom hit Spencer okay!"

Ashley's eyes widen.

Glen: "I am speaking in behalf of my sister. Stay the hell away from her. MY family if falling apart and a lot of it has to do with you and Spencer. Subtract you and everything would be back to normal."

Ashley was speechless. Glen cell phone rings. Glen turns around so she is not facing Ashley and picks it up.

Glen: "Hello."

Arthur: "Glen its dad."

Glen: "Hey dad. What's up?"

Arthur: "By any chance is Spencer at school?"

Glen: "I haven't seen her."

Glen turns around to Ashley.

Glen-to Ashley-: "Have you seen Spencer?"

Ashley: "…no."

Glen: "No she is not at school dad. Why? I thought she was still locked up in her room."

Arthur: "She isn't there."

Glen turns around again so he is not facing Ashley.

Glen: "Are you sure she is not there?"

Arthur: "Yes I'm sure. The door was unlocked and I went in and no Spencer. She is nowhere in this house."

Glen: "Do you think she ran away?"

Arthur: "I don't know. Unfortunately, It's a possibility at this point."

Glen: "I'll go look for her."

Arthur: "Me too."

Glen: "Does mom know? Is she there?"

Arthur: "No…she is not here…she went and stayed over _((Ben's house)) _a friend's house." _((This is all her fault.))_

Glen: "Okay dad, call me if you find her."

Arthur: "Okay."

Glen hangs up and looks at Ashley.

Ashley: "Spencer ran away?"

Glen: "If anything happens to Spencer, I swear to god (pause). If anything bad happens to Spencer, it's on your head."

Glen walks away, into his car, and drives away in search of Spencer. Ashley stands there and can't believe what is happening.

Ashley: _((Is it really all my fault?))_

--

---After school----

Ashley was walking with her head down, mind racing on what she was going to do about Spencer. She doesn't want to ruin her life. Ashley is so focused on her thoughts that she walked into Madison.

Madison: "Well look who it is."

Ashley: "I'm not in the mood Madison."

Madison: "But I am. Where is Glen? He better get back here for tonight's game."

Ashley:" I seriously don't care about your stupid basketball game."

Ashley walks around Madison.

Madison: "Aww. What happened? Where is your lover? Oh I know what's up. You finally figured out that you are disease and your killing Spencer."

Ashley stops walking.

Madison: "Oh did I touch a nerve. Trust me its better this way. You're a freak and you deserve to die alone with no one to love and no one who loves you."

Ashley turns around and pushes Madison to the locker. Ashley lost her self control and punches Madison in the face. Madison's back of the head hits the locker, hard. Ashley turns around and walks away.

Ashley: _((She deserved that….because…because...she might be right for once.))_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_What do you guys think? Reviews please._


	41. She Is That Someone

Sorry for the wait. School. Homework...which sucks. Here is another chapter.

-------------------------------------------------

Glen couldn't find Spencer anywhere. To tell the truth Glen didn't know the first place to look if Spencer needed to think. Ashley knew. Their hide away. She knew. So she didn't look for her. She didn't need to. According to Glen, she needed to stay away from her and Ashley was slowly agreeing with him. What Ashley didn't know was that Spencer had a ton of money in her pockets at that. Spencer couldn't stay here. She needed to get away. She would of left already but Ashley came to mind. She couldn't just up and leave her. She couldn't. She had to be with her. That was the only thing getting through this harsh reality that hit her in the ass. Her perfect family was falling apart. Clay drove away looking for his real family; Glen is grossed out by her. Glen hasn't looked at her the same way he use to. She saw the disgust in his eyes even though he was trying to hide it. Her mom. Wow. She is having an affair. She hit her….her mom hit her. That thought came across her mind so many times. Her mom hated her. Her family was falling apart because of her. She needed Ashley. She needed Ashley to get her through this. Without her…oh man she didn't even want to think about it.

--------Evening---------------------

----------Rock Hideaway----------------

Spencer decides to call Ashley. Spencer is sure Ashley noticed that she wasn't at school yet Ashley didn't call her. This bothered Spencer a lot.

Spencer: "Hello Ashley?"

Ashley: "Hi."

Spencer: "I need to talk to you about something."

Ashley: "Yeah I know. Here I'll just make it easier for you. I'm…fine…just being your friend. I guess it is better this way."

Spencer: "Ash no-."

Ashley: "Stop Spencer. I am ruining your life. I can see it and you can see it."

Spencer: "Ashley no-."

Ashley: "I got to go. Bye Spencer."

Ashley hangs up on Spencer and slams her cell phone on the bar counter. Spencer looks at the phone.

Spencer: _((What the hell! I did not just lose Ashley too.))_

Spencer gets up, calls a cab and leaves to find Ashley.

-----

--Park---

Glen has been looking for Spencer everywhere. But he couldn't find her. Glen decided to try the park and he walked around. Glen comes across a fenced-in basketball court. Glen watched the boys playing street ball. The boys shouldn't be in there but they are. Glen sees the whole in the fence where they went through at. Glen put his hands on the fence and watches the boys play.

Glen: _((Life use to be so simple. Basketball, family, and girls. When did things get so complicated. Now basketball has the full on pressure. Family is falling apart. Girls…is just a whole other book entirely. I remember street ball. Just playing basketball just for the joy of the game.))_

Glen walks through the gap in the fence and walks to the boys.

Glen: "Do you guys need another player?"

Guy: "Yeah sure. We are playing 21. You know how to play?"

Glen: "Who doesn't know how?"

Glen starts playing with the boys and things start getting a little physical when Glen was showing them up. Glen's back is facing the basket. Glen fakes right and goes left. The guy gives him a very hard hip check which causes half of Glen's leg going one way and the other half going the other way. Glen falls to get the pressure off the leg. Glen rolls a couple of time and is lying on his back. A surge of pain goes through his leg from his knee. Glen sits up and holds his left knee.

Guy: "Sorry dude are you okay?"

Glen: "Yeah."

The guy offers his hand and Glen takes it. Glen gets up and doesn't put pressure on his left leg.

Glen: "I think I should start heading home."

Guy: "Alright. See yeah."

Glen limps his way back to his car and drives to school for his basketball game.

--

---Boy's locker room---

Glen got dressed and his sitting on the bench. Glen tries and focus on his breathing then his knee which every time he puts pressure on it, it starts to hurt.

Glen: _((I guess I'm going to have to play through the pain))_

Aiden: "You ready?"

Glen: "Yeah."

Aiden: "You better be. There are scouts out there man. We better do well. Especially you. You are the one they are looking at."

Glen-getting irritated-: "Yeah…I know."

Aiden: "I'll leave you to your pre-game preparations."

Aiden leaves the locker room and joins the rest of the team in the hallway. Glen holds his breath and gets up. Glen starts walking to the exit Aiden just went through, trying really hard not to show that his knee was in pain.

--

----Gray---

Spencer enters the building and sees Ashley at the bar.

Spencer: "Ashley I need to talk to you."

Ashley: "I thought we already talked on the phone."

Spencer: "No you talked. Friends? Is that all you want to be with me?"

Ashley: "Friends is probably best."

Spencer: "Best? Best for who? I can't just be friends with you Ashley."

Ashley: "Being friends is best for you. Look what already happened. Your mom hit you. Your mom, Spence. Your family is coming apart because of me."

Spencer: "My family is not coming apart because of you, Ashley. It's coming apart because of me and probably other reasons. This is not your fault and you can't go around blaming yourself and pushing me away because of it."

Ashley puts her elbows on the counter and her hands in her hair, staring at her glass. Silence. Spencer decides to break the silence and throw everything on the table.

Spencer: "I just can't be friends with you Ashley. It has to be more or I'm out of your life."

Ashley picks her head up and looks at Spencer. Ashley couldn't believe what she just heard come out of Spencer's mouth. Ashley cares about Spencer soo much. A part of her, A big part of her, like her heart, wants to be with Spencer, more than anything. Another part, is telling her she doesn't deserve someone like Spencer and another part is telling her that she cares about her enough to be out of her life if her life would be better without…her. And another part was scared to death of her feelings for her and being with her. Ashley was lost in her thoughts, deciding which part of herself to choose for too long.

Spencer: "…I guess that would be the second one. Good bye Ashley."

With that, Spencer walks out of the club without turning back. Ashley watches her leave but couldn't move. As much as she wanted to run after her and confess her love for her, her body wouldn't move. The door closes. Ashley closes her eyes as she feels her heartbreak and turns back to the bar and puts her head in her hands again. The bartender Lady (BL) comes towards Ashley.

BL: "I know I did not just see you let the pretty girl walk away from you."

Ashley: "You saw it." (Does not look up from the counter.)

BL: "Why Ashley, What possible reasons can you possibly have to not go after her?"

Ashley: "Her life is better without me in it."

BL: "Do you actually believe the BS that just came out of your pretty little mouth?"

Ashley doesn't respond.

BL: "It is up for her to decide if her life is better with or without you and what I heard, She wants you in her life. And in a way that you've been wishing for since you came to me with your feelings and problems about her. Secretly I might add. And late at night when your mind was racing about her you came here and poured your feelings out to me. How can you possibly let her go? Don't make me walk around this counter and kick your ass out of here so you can go after her."

Ashley: "…Her life is better this way."

BL: "Do you really believe that?"

Ashley-looking up at the bartender-: "…No."

BL: "Then why are you still here?"

Ashley: "I don't know. A big part of me wants her. Another part of me is saying I don't deserve her and her life is better without me in it. And another part of me is scared to death of actually having the chance to be with her. Like I am going to immediately screw up and break her heart… I can't live with that."

BL: "But what does your heart say? I have never seen you happier, alive, and whole ever since you met her. I almost thought you were a lost cause and then she came into your life and you weren't so lost anymore. She found you and you let her see you."

Ashley: "But-."

BL: "Sweetie. Just follow your heart. What does it say?"

Ashley: "Don't let her get away, that I always wanted someone to love and who loves me back."

BL: "And she is that someone. Now go."

----------------------------------------------------------

Whatcha think? Reviews.


	42. Come With Me

Well Here it is. The last chapter of this fic. There is a sequel...if you guys want it. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--At the same time of the conversation---

Spencer gets back into the cab with tears in her eyes.

Spencer: "To LAX Airport."

Cab driver: "Yes Ma'am.'

Spencer pulls out her cell phone and presses her 2nd speed dial button.

: "Hello?"

Spencer: "Hey KK."

Kelsey: "Spencer! Oh my god. Hey girl, what's up?"

Spencer-trying not to cry-: "Oh nothing much."

Kelsey: "Same old same old huh?"

Spencer: "Not exactly."

Kelsey: "What's up? Because you know what time it is over here and you know I would be sleeping."

Silence. Kelsey hears her sniffle.

Kelsey: "Are you crying? Whose ass do I have to kick?"

Spencer: "No one's. I'm going to come and visit you."

Kelsey: "Awesome. As much as I would love that, why are you coming?"

Spencer: "Just want to see you."

Kelsey: "Lie."

Spencer: "My family is not doing so good."

Kelsey: "Is everyone okay?"

Spencer: "Not physically hurting."

Kelsey: Oh. What happened?"

Spencer-says it quickly-: "Me and my mom were fighting. I saw her cheating on my dad. I slipped that I was gay. She hit me. I am out of Ashley's life. (Calms herself down. Talks slowly) Everything is falling apart."

Kelsey was in shock.

Kelsey: _((Did I hear everything right?))_

Spencer: "Look I'll talk to you when I get to Ohio. I am going to the airport right now. I got to go. Bye."

Spencer hangs up.

--

Back to Gray

Ashley gets up and runs outside. The cab was long gone.

Ashley: _((Where would she go?))_

Ashley's cell phone rings.

Ashley: "Hello."

Kelsey: "What the hell happened?"

Ashley: "She gave me an ultimatum and I hesitated. I know what I want now and I think it is too late to tell her. I don't know where she is. Oh my god, Kelsey, I think I lost Spencer."

Kelsey:" Oh hell no not on my watch. Get your ass to the airport."

Ashley: "She's at the airport?"

Kelsey: "She is heading there right now. She's going back to Ohio, looking for a way to get away from everything. So get over there and fix everything. No matter how much I miss Spencer, I do not want to see her here in Ohio because she is running away from everything. Get your pretty face to the airport."

Ashley: "You don't have to tell me twice. I'll talk to you later."

Kelsey: "Go get her tiger! Bye."

Ashley hangs up, gets into the car, destination: airport.

--

(Time passes)

Airport.

Spencer arrives at the airport and buys a ticket to the next flight to Ohio which was at 11p.m. It was 9 p.m. Spencer bought some food and sat near her departure gate. An hour and half passes and Spencer heads to the restroom. At this time, Ashley arrives at the airport.

Ashley couldn't get to the flight gates unless she bought a ticket so she bought the next flight to Ohio. Ashley runs through the terminal in search of the flight gate to Ohio. Ashley sees the familiar head of Spencer's heading towards the gate which has not yet opened to board passengers.

Ashley: "Spencer!"

Spencer stops dead in her tracks and turns around. Ashley runs toward Spencer.

Spencer: "What are you doing he-.."

Before the words could come out of Spencer's mouth, Ashley's mouth meets hers and Ashley passionately kisses Spencer and even though they were in public, Spencer caved and kisses her back. Spencer finally pulls away.

Ashley: "Don't leave."

Spencer sighs.

Spencer: "I have to leave, I can't stay here right now."

Ashley: "But what about us?"

Spencer: "You made it pretty clear like less than 2 hours ago that there is no us and then now you kiss?"

Ashley: "What I said I didn't mean. I was scared."

Spencer: "Scared of what Ashley?"

Ashley: "Scared of you, scared of myself, scared of my feelings for you. Scared of hurting you. Scared of screwing up your life. I was scared okay. What I said at the club. I didn't believe any word that came out of my mouth."

Spencer-sighs-: "What are you doing here?"

Ashley: "I don't want you out of my life Spencer Carlin. I want to be more than friends with you. I was scared of what might of happened because of us."

Spencer: "Scared of what happening? My family is already screwed."

Ashley: "And it is my fault."

Spencer: "It is not your fault."

Ashley: "It.."

Spencer: "It is not your fault alright!"

Ashley is shocked of Spencer's yelling.

Spencer-sighs-: "You should go home. I have a flight to wait for."

Ashley: "Don't leave…me."

Spencer: "But I have to leave, I can't stay in LA right now. I just texted my dad and told him everything what happened between me and my mom. That includes the cheating and I didn't even need a reply. I could feel my dad's heart breaking right now. I can't be here."

Ashley: "But what about us?"

Spencer: "I'm not leaving you, I'll be back."

Ashley: "If you go through those gates, then you are leaving me, and then I am out of your life."

Spencer is silent for a couple of seconds. Ashley is not giving her much of an option to leave but Spencer needs to leave there. It is destroying her inside the longer she stayed in LA. It was suffocating her and she needed to breathe a.s.a.p. A simple answer came into Spencer's mind.

Spencer: "Then come with me."

Ashley is taken by this. No one has ever cared enough for her to actually take her along instead of leaving her behind with a breaking heart. Ashley went off her heart this time, steps forward, and pulls Spencer into a passionate kiss. Spencer pulls away after a couple of seconds.

Spencer: "Is that your coming or not?"

Ashley-smiling-: "Coming."

A big smile comes across both their faces.

Spencer: "Come on, let's sit."

Spencer and Ashley walk to the chairs and take a seat. Spencer tried to get comfortable. Spencer turns her body sideways so her legs were over the armchair and her feet were resting on the chair next to her. Spencer leans against Ashley's shoulder with her back. Ashley leans her head on the back of Spencer's neck and pulls out her cell phone and texts Spencer's dad.

**Txt: Spencer needs to get away from everything. I found her she is at the airport going to ****Ohio. She needs to get away. She needs to do this. Don't worry, ill get her back next week in time for school on Monday. But she is going to miss the rest of this week.**

(Spencer doesn't know Ashley is texting her dad since she wasn't facing Ashley.) Arthur texts Ashley back.

**Txt: Okay…I understand… Ashley I'm counting on you to take care of her and keep and eye on her. Tell her that I love her very much.**

Ashley texts him back.

**Txt: I will, don't worry.**

Ashley puts her phone in her purse.

Ashley: "Your dad says he loves you very much."

Spencer: "Tell him I love him too."

Ashley pulls out her phone again and texts Spencer's dad.

**Txt: She says she loves you too.**

Ashley puts her phone back in her purse. A female voice talks through the intercom.

Intercom: "Now boarding, Flight 126 to Ohio, now boarding."

Spencer gets up and turns to the sitting Ashley. Spencer sticks out her hand to Ashley.

Spencer: "Are you sure you want to come with me? I mean your world is here in L.A."

Ashley takes Spencer's hand and stands up. (She does not let go.)

Ashley: "I'll go, wherever you go. You're my world Spencer Carlin…I love…you."

Spencer: "I love you too Ashley Davies."

Spencer intertwines their fingers and they both walk to the gate. They give the lady standing in front of the gate their tickets. The lady's eyes drift down to Spencer and Ashley's holding hands. The lady looks back up and smiles at them and lets them through.

Spencer: _((That must be a sign.))_

THE END

----------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed the fic. There is a sequel in this story that I have written up. Do you guys want to see the sequel? Up to you guys.

Thanks for reading this fic.


End file.
